Time-Turner Destiny
by hermione-granger54321
Summary: On the train to go to his 7th year Harry finds himself in the Marauder's Era. Now stuck in the past can Harry defeat Voldemort again? With the help of James, Sirius, Remus and others can Harry stop the War before it has even started? Harry has to deal with Horcrux's, and saving people along with his 7th year class work. This could have only happened to Harry Bloody Potter.
1. Hermione's Time-turner

**Time-Turner Destiny**

**Alright I'm writing this story because I want to my spelling might be wrong but you get the general idea if it's one of your pet peeves then please don't read it. Enjoy**

Chapter One – Hermione's Time-Turner

In the early morning of September Hermione, Harry, and Ron were getting ready to go to platform 9 ¾.

"I don't see why we have to do our seventh year" Ron said hotly as he hulled his trunk onto the trolley. "I mean we bloody hell saved the world. What good is it being hero's if we got to do homework?" The golden trio have to take their 7th year because the previous year they were off hunting horcruxes leading up to the battle of Hogwarts where Harry defeated Lord Voldemort.

"Ron! You know very well that without a full education you and Harry cannot be aurors and I can't be head of the magical Defense against the dark arts!" she said in a matter of fact tone that Harry could not help but roll his eyes at. Hoping she did not see Harry hurridly looked away from her.

"HARRY!" Damn he thought as he looked at her again "Mione calm down we need to get through the barrier before it decides to close" he suddenly got an image of Dobby standing at the side of the barrier closing it. He stopped his train of thought thinking of Dobby was painful. He was killed by Bellatrix only 4 months ago. He had lost so many loved ones during both wars. He lost his parents only at the age of one. Lost his godfather after only knowing him 3 years in his 5th year. He lost his only companion he had when he was forced to stay at the Dursleys every summer. Hedwig. She was killed when he was being moved from the Dursleys to Tonks parent's house. Tonks. She died in the final battle along with Remus Lupin. He used to be Harry's defense against the dark arts teacher, the only friend Sirius had when he was locked up in number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was also the last Marauder. A whistle broke him out of his trance.

"Whaa-" Harry started but stopped as he saw the train preparing to leave. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped on at the last second. Out of breath they hurried to find a compartment. As they sat down at the south corridor Hermione quickly left saying something that sounded like "head girl duties". Ron sat across from him with a sick look on his face.

"Mate? You okay?" but Ron didn't answer he bolted out the door green in the face. Harry was bewildered for a moment then thought maybe Hermione had medicine in her trunk. Before he even moved an owl came through the opened window and gently dropped a letter onto the seat. Harry rushed towards it and opened it. He did not recognize the handwriting as he read the letter.

Dear Harry, there will come a time when time seems solid that is a lie, time can change and it will. Open the trunk and start your journey, it is destiny. Don't be afraid for everything will be all right trust me….I know. Good luck ~I'll see you soon~

He read and re-read the letter and still did not understand it. Never the less he opened Hermione's trunk and there on top of her clothes was a glowing time-turner.

**_Review_**


	2. Who are you?

Okay so thank you to those who are following me (: I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2 –Who are you?

_Recap – He read and re-read the letter and not understanding any of it. Never the less he opened Hermione's trunk and there on the top of the clothes was a glowing time-turner…._

Without thinking he reached for it and felt the familiar tug when you use a port key, except now the compartment was spinning. He quickly closed his eyes not wanting to end up like Ron. After what seemed like decades, the spinning finally stopped, and then he heard a yell.

"OI!" he had landed on something hard.

"OI! James why did you jump on top of me?" The voice of Sirius Black said. It was different it was…young. It doesn't matter anyways because Sirius is dead. How am I hearing his voice in the first place? Harry thought to himself.

"Padfoot…. im sitting right next to you" said an unfamiliar voice to the right of him.

"Should we get someone?" A calm and drowsy voice said. This voice was familiar to Harry as well. It was the voice of Remus Lupin, but he was dead too. What was going on? The next voice made Harry's blood boil.

"Maybe he's a death eater?" said a voice that almost sounded like a squeak.

Harry quickly leapt up and pinned Pettigrew to the wall, his wand out and at his throat. Almost automatically three yells of protest were heard.

"HEY!" someone yelled as they pulled him pulled off and pinned him into the seat. He looked up to see who was pinning him down and his stomach dropped. At first he thought he was looking into a mirror, the same black hair and then his eyes met his. Green met hazel and the grip of his father loosened. Feeling weakness, Harry jumped up and yelled

"EXPELLIARMUS!" before the others three raised their wands. All the wands landed in his hand. Sirius without his wand pounced on him. Harry already use to play fighting with his godfather, touched him under the armpit to the left and that stopped him in a fit of giggles. Remus with his werewolf ability's went for Harry's legs but just like Sirius Harry knew his weakness and grabbed behind Lupin's ear. He too went into a fit of giggles on the floor.

Harry aimed his wand at Peter, who was shaking behind James and yelled, "STUPEFY!" He collapsed onto the floor. James rounded on Harry and tackled him to the ground. Sirius and Remus got up, both breathing hard, and stood on either side of James shoulder. Remus bent down and grabbed his and Sirius's wand, along the way grabbing Harry's as well.

"Remus revive Peter will ya," said James still on top of Harry's stomach.

"DON'T!" Harry yelled making Lupin stop and turn towards him.

"Why? Who are you?

"Don't revive that piece of filth and I'll tell you." Harry told him but of course they didn't listen.

"Rennervate" Remus said pointing his wand at Peter. Almost instantly Peter started to stir.

"NOO!" Harry yelled and threw James into Sirius and Remus. He grabbed Peter and punched him square in the face. Harry felt Wormtail's nose break but didn't care. Harry muttered "Accio" and his wand was back in his hand and with one last look at his father, godfather, mentor, and the filthy traitor on the floor with a bleeding nose he dissaperated.

"Who the bloody hell was that!" Sirius said as he helped Peter up off the floor

"I don't know but he scares me" Peter muttered quietly

"He used wandless magic" Remus said he and Sirius shared look both wondering how the stranger had know were there weaknesses were.

"We better tell Dumbledore about him" said James Potter as the Hogwarts train came to a halt in Hogsmeade.

_Okay so please review if I get 7 reviews then I will post chapter 3 up on Sunday if not then you will have to wait till Wednesday! (:_


	3. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 3 – Dumbledore's Office

_Recap – "We better tell Dumbledore about him" said James Potter as the Hogwarts train came to a halt in Hogsmeade._

The night was cold and bitter as Harry apperated to the gates of Hogwarts. He knew he only had 20 minutes before the whole school got there so he quickly opened the gates and knocked on the front oak doors. As he expected Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked trying not to sound curious

"Hello my name is Harry could I please speak to the headmaster?" he asked hoping she wouldn't ask for his last name. She looked stunned for a moment then said

"Mr. Potter I do hope this is not one of your games. Is Mr. Black hiding or are you alone?" she asked in a way that was daring him to lie. I looked her straight in the eyes so she knew I was not lying when I said

"I am not James Potter Professor McGonagall my true name is Harry now can you please take me to the headmaster or do I have to go alone?" At first she looked like she swallowed a lemon drop_ (some sort of muggle candy Dumbledore insist you eat when you enter his office)_ then she opened the door and said

"Right this way, come on I have first years to sort" without one look back she led Harry to Dumbledore's office up the gargoyle and knocked one…two…three times. The door opened and reviled a semi younger looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Mr….Harry wishes to see you. I'll just go sort the first years." And with that she left. Dumbledore was staring at him with curious eyes so I decided to just get to the point.

"Sir…um you see my name is Harry Potter and I'm from the future." Harry stopped to give his professor time for the information to sink in; oddly enough it did not take that long.

"Well Mr. Potter why have you come back in time?" Harry thought for a moment wondering whether or not he should tell the truth. Might as well no point lying to the man who sent me here.

"Well sir my friend Ron…Ron Weasley sir was sick and I was about to get some medicine from my friend Hermione Grangers trunk when an owl came to me with a letter. It said it said well here it is." Harry handed him the letter "I don't recall why I put it in my pocket I just did. I don't know who it is from, at first I believed it was from you but it can't be your de-". Harry stopped himself not wanting to tell his beloved headmaster he was dead. It's not like he can change it right?

"Mr. Potter it seems to me that whoever sent you the letter wants you to repeat something in this time and save someone or everyone I guess". He said ignoring Harry's statement about him being dead. He knew he had to die sometime. It took Harry a moment to process that he had to kill Voldemort AGAIN before this time he killed any of his family. Smiling broadly, he looked at Dumbledore and said

"Sir I know how to kill Voldemort or Tom Riddle. He hated the name; I called him it time and time again just before I killed him." Harry said with such venom. He looked at the headmaster and saw that he was alert now.

"Why my boy How?!" but Harry didn't have a chance to answer. Four boys entered looking pist off, three of them anyways. Peter walked in scared and clenching his left arm where harry new the dark mark was. Having such information just pissed him off more so he yelled "STUPEFY" as soon as he entered the office.

"YOU!" the other three Marauders yelled in unison and pulled out there wands. Luckily Dumbledore stepped in-between them before anyone sent any spells.

"Now let's calm down Mr. Pot-harry that was not necessary" Dumbledore quickly corrected himself as James Potter at the time is only 17 and with no child.

"Ah but professor it was all necessary, that piece of shit deserves every vain in his body cut one by one." Harry said with such hate that at that moment Dumbledore looked scared for peter.

"Who the hell are you and what do you have against peter?!" James yelled stepping in front of peter ready to take a spell for him. Such loyalty he thought but in the current circumstances Harry didn't value his father's bravery but pityed it.

"Wormtail good as killed my parents, sent Bellatrix on my godfather who in turn was killed and tried to murder my mentor who was then killed by Roldolphus on his order-". Just then Dumbledore too looked at Peter with disgust. The boy was weak in every shape and form.

"You're mental" Sirius stated shaking on the spot with fury "Peter would never do that he's to fragile won't even hurt a fly." Now all three Marauders were surrounding Peter so that he could not have another go at him. James raised his wand

"He killed your Lily James" if that didn't stop him nothing would have

"I don't believe you!" he spat "I just saw Lily and don't you think about going to her" James had just started going out with Lily no scarhead was going to harm her on his watch.

"But he will" Harry said sadly "Step aside and I will prove it to you." When they didn't move Dumbledore stepped in already picking up on what Harry was going to do.

"Step aside boys" he said quietly but still stern enough for the boys to move away. Harry bent down next to peter and tried with all his might not to beat him to death, then grabbed his left arm and pulled the sleeve back. It looked as if nothing was there. His left arm was bare, it had no dark mark! Then Harry noticed the tone of his arm was different from the rest of him. Muggle Makeup? He concord up a wet towel and rubbed on the arm then they could see it. There on his left arm was the Dark Mark at the bottom of the skull was the name Wormtail.

_~okay please review (: if i get alot of reviews i will upload chapter 4 tomorrow if not then you wait till Sunday keep in my i already wrote up to chapter 6 all i have to do it upload please review and makes suggestions or comment on how im doing -thank you~_


	4. What I know

Chapter 4 - what I know

Recap ~ There on his left arm was the dark mark at the bottom of the skull was the name Wormtail.

Dumbledore looked calm but his eyes burned with fury. James just looked stunned to all new measures. Remus looked hurt and betrayed. Sirius just looked fumed; his eyes were the blackest any have ever seen, that blazed like it was burning to kill. He was shaking with fury that Peter would go to the dark side with all his stupid family. He wanted to punch the living hell out of him. Now grateful that the stranger did punch Peter. He still however did not know who the stranger was.

"Who are you?" Sirius spat at harry. Now he did not know who to trust and harry seemed like a threat. Harry looked at Dumbledore and received a nod. Harry looked at his godfather and said

"My name is Harry James Potter". James jaw dropped as if it had broken off. Remus looked stunned and Sirius looked straight into Harry's eyes and for the first time saw Lily's. It looked as if James did as well because he smiled and said

"Your mum...your mum is Lily isn't she" he asked with both hope and passion.

"Yes" harry said and looked at his father

"I'm not a threat" he threw his wand on the chair and for the first time James believed him. Then Harry did something none of them expected. He bolted at Sirius and hugged him with so much passion it looked like he was never going to let go. Sirius at first was stunned and did not know what to do then slowly he hugged Harry back. Harry tried to hold back his tears as he said

"I missed you padfoot I'm so sorry it was my fault I never got the chance to tell you that I love you so much please don't leave me again please don't...go" Harry's voice broke as he could not continue. Sirius felt his heart ache. He left him, why? Why would he do that? He loved me? He's James son of course he loved me. Sirius chuckled mentally then harry whispered

"Your my godfather" again Sirius felt his heart ache but this time with love. He hugged his godson tighter then before and then looked at James

"Mate you...you made me godfather?...thank you" Sirius was lost for words and that was all he could manage to say. James smiled at his best mate

"Of course I made you godfather your my best mate…my brother" Sirius eyes got all shinning and he suppressed the urge to cry.

"Remus Id make you godfather for my little girl. Your more patient with girl stuff" James told Remus.

"Gee thanks" Remus said but he to swelled with pride at the thought of being loved enough to be made godfather. Harry let go of Sirius and ran to hug Remus now

"Remus I'm so sorry I should have never said what I said I love you so much but your future self knows not to piss me off and you did it anyways! But that is still no excuse I fully understand why you blasted me off my feet I love you mooney! It was my fault just like Sirius all my fault please don't leave me as we'll" Remus was stunned that he was loved so much by James son. He felt his heart break as he heard the boy try to hold back his new tears. Why did he leave him? Harry pulled himself together just as Dumbledore asked

"So how did you kill Voldemort?" James head wiped up just as Sirius and Remus said

"Voldemort is dead?" Harry felt proud that his father, godfather, and mentor were not afraid to say the name.

"My son...killed Voldemort?" James asked and when Harry nodded James stood up from his chair he was sitting at and hugged his son and whispered

"I'm so proud" being hugged by his father and being told he was proud of him brought Harry back on the Verge of tears again

"Thank you, I missed you I did not know you but I had pictures and I heard story's you are so amazing. I love you at times I felt alone but then I remembered that you never really left me I love you...Dad." James stiffened in the hug. He was proud of his son but what did he mean he never met him?

"Wha- what do you mean?" Was all he could master.

"I'll show all of you soon but first get that scum out of here and away from the ones I love!" He looked at everyone in the room including Professor Dumbledore. He caught his headmasters eye and said in his head

"I love you too sir so much you helped me a great deal with you around I feel safe you're like a father to me as well I love you sir" Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

"Alright i will take Peter to headquarters and then Harry you will tell us what we need to know correct?" Harry nodded.

"Alright you guys stay here and talk but NOT about anything important till I get back" and with that Dumbledore grabbed peters unconscious body not at all gently and apperated to headquarters. Harry turned to see everyone staring at him so he smiled and said

"Ask me anything you want to know and I will tell you" his smile grew when they all started to ask questions.

_Thank you to those who reviewed please review for this one and I'll upload chapter 5 tomorrow promise! If not then ill upload it on Saturday(: oh and I am also starting a new story it's called __**'In the past we read the future' **__it's when harry Ron Hermione and Ginny go to the past with all 7 harry potter books and are determined to change the future by reading them with James lily Remus and Sirius well anyways REVIEW!_


	5. Question's

Chapter 5 – Question's

~_recap "Ask me anything you want to know and I'll tell you" he smiled when everyone started to ask questions. ~_

"Alright, alright, hold on one at a time! Okay so this is how it will go Dad you will ask me a question then Sirius then Remus okay?" When they all nodded Harry looked at his father to begin.

James – "How old are you?"

Harry – "17, I'm going to turn 18 soon"

Sirius – "what house are you in?"

Harry – "I am yours truly a Gryffindor" Sirius smiled with pride as did Harry's father

Remus – "How many OWL's did you get?" Sirius looked like he wanted to slap Remus for asking such a stupid question.

Harry – "I got Outstanding in everything but Defense against the dark arts…there I got Triple Outstanding" Remus looked shocked that James son got better grades then him.

James – "Do you play Quidditch?" Harry smiled at this one

Harry – "I love Quidditch; you are looking at the youngest Quidditch seeker in a Century to join the house team! I joined my house team in my first year. Yup Minnie bent the first year rule just for me. I was also captain my 6th year and iv never failed to catch the snitch" James looked like he was glowing he was so proud to call harry his son. Sirius was doing so sort of _My godson is awesome dance _and Remus was still in shock that Harry had better grades then him. It took them a couple more minutes to calm down before moving on to the next question.

Sirius – "Map" it wasn't really a question but harry understood what the one word meant

Harry – "The Marauder's Map! Merrs. Prongs, Padfoot, and Mooney. Pranksters! To see the map you have to say '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_ if you don't then it will look like any old parchment. It shows every person in the castle what they're doing where there doing it and with who. It shows every hidden passage way and to clear it you say '_Mischief Managed'." _Harry finished explaining the most amazing map ever when he was tackled into a hug by his godfather. As soon as Sirius sat back down Remus asked his new question.

Remus – "What did you get on your NEWT's?" Sirus started to complain loudly so harry quickly answered

Harry – "I did not go to my 7th year at Hogwarts. I was off killing Voldemort it took about half a year alone to make him killable. I was actually hoping I can do my 7th year here while we work on killing him on this time." Remus was not expecting that but knew better not to ask more not until Dumbledore got back anyways.

James – "Do you have a girlfriend? And please describe her if you do" Harry was not expecting that one at least not from his father

Harry – "umm actually I do her name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley she's my best mates sister we started dating in my 6th year she is beautiful. She has Beautiful red hair a nice shape umm a beautiful body and is not all weepy and girly she is very good at Quidditch and she's super smart. She is one year younger than me though and has 6 brothers she is the only girl." James was picturing Ginny and then whistled. Sirius said something like 'brave' for dating his mates sister.

Sirius – "Are you a Virgin?" Harry not expecting that one at all started choking on his own spit. James started to laugh at his son and harry playfully sent a glare at him. Remus was shaking his head at Sirius's bluntness.

Harry – "No. but you're not getting any details all you need to know is it was with Ginny and in my 6th year at number 12 Grimmauld Place on New Year's at around Midnight till like 4 in the morning." James started to clap loudly at his son. Remus was still shaking his head but Sirius was now looking mad.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CRAP ASS FAMILY HOME!?" James stopped laughing and Remus stopped shaking his head but harry did not break under his godfathers glare.

"In my time it is Head Quarters for the Order. Your shitty ass mother dies in a few years from a heart attack your dad just disappears and Regulus well ill tell you that in a bit when Dumbledore's back" Sirius calmed down then broke into a grin

"So you're not a Virgin ha! Remus even James future child beat you" Remus blushed scarlet and Harry glared at his godfather who didn't see or pretended not to.

Remus – "Do you know about…about me?" He asked very quietly

Harry – "Yes Remus I know you're a werewolf and I love you anyways you're a wonderful person the best DADA teacher ever the 3rd year class agree's with me I found out in my 3rd year. And stop feeling down there is nothing wrong with that! My godchild loves you no matter what!" Remus turned to harry

"You're Godchild?"

"Yes my godchild. You made me Teddy Remus Lupin's Godfather and he loves his dad with all his little heart and don't look like that he is not a werewolf and you did not force the mother into anything she loved you on her own she had to convince you because you couldn't get it through your thick skull that your loveable! Nymphadora or Dora she hates her whole name anyways Dora Tonks Lupin loves you and her son." Remus sat there stunned that he was married and had a son that was not a werewolf and that he loved him

"You married my cousin's daughter? Who is in her 4th year right now? HA mooney your family now!" Sirius got up and hugged a smiling but blushing Remus.

"I am also an animangus. I became one just for you like my dad and padfoot but in my 4th year." Sirius stopped hugging Remus and sat back down and stared at harry with an open mouth.

James – "What's your animangus form?" Harry's smile got larger as if being told that Christmas was coming early this year.

"My animangus name is Plex and well ill just show you." Harry turned into a stag just like his dad but a little smaller James looked thrilled. Harry then turned into a Giant dog just like padfoot but a shade of black/red fur. At that moment Sirius turned into padfoot and chased Harry yelping and barking his laugh like bark. Harry joined him then turned into a wolf just like Remus on a full moon but he looked tame and collected. He turned into a few more animals finally turning into a phoenix and flying onto his dads shoulder. He turned back into Harry and sat back down on his chair. There was a long silence before James broke the silence

"That was bloody brilliant!" it looked as if Remus and Sirius agreed just then Dumbledore poped back in.

"My dear boy everything is taken care of. We had to freeze peters arm because as soon as he woke up he tried to call his master for help" At that moment Sirius was again shaking with fury.

"What?" James asked sounding angry as well.

"Well that hand will come back and bite him in the ass were it kills him. I regret saving him the first time." Harry looked down disappointed in himself then he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Son don't feel bad it will be okay" his father said. Then he felt another hand on his other shoulder

"Yea its okay we understand pup" said Sirius on his right shoulder

"We will be here for you don't worry no one will mess with my cub" Remus said as he grabbed Harrys hand. For the first time in a long time harry felt safe.

"So then what happened in the future?" Dumbledore asked. He wanted to kill Voldemort but felt like he had to know the whole story first.

"I'll show you with the future show spell. The way it works is I tell you the story and in your head you will see it happening, you will hear it and then truly understand.

_**Alright so I hope you enjoyed this (: please REVIEW I will upload next chapter I think Sunday if I get 10+ reviews if not then Monday if I get 7+ if I only get like 2 I will upload chapter 6 next Friday anyways please any suggestions on how I should start next chapter or what should be in it. So how did I do with this one? Review please and thank you.**_


	6. The Future Tale shows

Chapter 6 - The future shows

_Recap - "I'll show you with the future show spell. The way it works is I will tell you the story and in your head you will see it happening and hear it then you will truly understand."_

Dumbledore concord up a chair for him to sit on and then motioned for harry to begin.

"Okay I am going to make it Narrator form so I won't have to tell the story but just hear and see it with you guys so please while the Narrator is telling the sort do not interrupt unless it is nessassay. Alright _storow_"

Every mind in the room was black. Then as a woman's voice began to tell the story pictures and sounds were shown and heard almost like a movie.

**The story of Harry Potter begins as he is about to celebrate his eleventh birthday. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Sirius cried. Almost instantly their minds went blank as if on pause. They all threw glares at Sirius to shut up. Once it was quiet again the story resumed.

**Up until this time, Harry's birthdays have come and gone like any other day;**

James mood was beginning to change but he stayed quiet.

**They have been nothing worth celebrating. **

Remus eyes seemed to flash with anger but to like James he held his tongue

**You see, Harry has lived in a cupboard under the stairs in his Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's house. **

"WHAT THE HELL!" was heard around the room. Harry kept his head down and waited for the blackness to go away from his mind and resume the story but when it didn't he looked back up. James was pacing and Sirius was shaking again but Remus he caught Harry's eye and motioned for him to sit beside him. Harry got up and as soon as he sat down Remus hugged him. Harry hadn't realized that he was shaking as well and by the looks of it very badly. It took them a while to finally calm down, but when they did the story went on.

**He has never received a birthday present worth remembering. His very few possessions have been the hand-me-downs of his cousin Dudley. **

James couldn't help himself and asked "why are you with them?" Harry looked at his father and just said "you'll see"

**Harry has never known why the Dursley's have never treated him well. All he knows is that his mother and father died in a car crash and he came to live with the Dursley's when he just one year old.**

"What?!" Remus and Sirius both said then looked at Harry for an explanation. When he didn't answer they figured out that it will be in the story about their best friend and his wife's fate. So they stayed quiet and listened to the story.

**But all things will forever change on Harry's eleventh birthday. He learns from a letter, given to him by an unknown, very large person name Hagrid,**

A soft chuckle was heard. Harry looked around for the source and he landed on Dumbledore.

**That he is not just a regular person. He learns that like his mother and father, he too is a wizard. **

"Dam right you are" said James

**Harry's life changes in an instant. The letter he receives is an acceptance and invitation to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

There was a round of whoohoos around the room.

**Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Harry is sorted into the Gryffindor House by the Sorting Hat.**

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at Harry all with wide happy smiles

**At Hogwarts, Harry will learn what it means to be Wizard. He learned many things about wizardry from his teachers and Head Master, Dumbledore. He learned that not all people come from wizard families. Some called Muggleborns, will also study at Hogwarts. For the first time, he meets and made friends. Hermione Granger (Muggle born) and Ron Weasley (Wizard ), helped Harry through a most challenging first year at Hogwarts.**

Everyone except Harry had a puzzled look on their face.

**Harry's first year at Hogwarts was challenging as he comes to learn more about his past and the death of his parents. **

Sirius and Remus both flinch. Remus hugs Harry even tighter.

**Not only did Harry learn on his eleventh birthday that he was a wizard, but he also learned that his parents died at the hands of a dark wizard: Voledmort.**

Harry couldn't help the tears that came down his cheek as he saw in his head both his parents both dead on the floor. Sirius was shaking his head as if the image would go away he looked like a dog with water in their ears. James looked pale and a little sick but Remus stayed calm but behind his eyes was pain. Dumbledore took out a note pad and began to write down the new information.

**And although, Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, something saved him.**

James head wiped up and he stared at his son with wonder behind his eyes.

**Instead of Harry dying, Voldemort lost his powers. Harry is reminded of that fateful night each time he looks in the mirror and sees a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and as others greet him famously wherever he goes.**

Sirius, Remus, James and even Dumbledore look at Harry and their eyes trailed upwards and landed on his scar. All of them caught their breath once they fully understood what cures gave it to him but no one dared say anything.

**Harry came face to face with Voldemort himself and escaped him again, These situations arise as he comes to learn more about Voldemort and those that follow him. Every experience Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves in, brought Harry closer to the one that must not be named, Voldemort.**

The room was quiet as they learned about Harry's first year at Hogwarts then all of a sudden big bold words appeared in their heads _**HARRY POTTER'S SECOND YEAR**_

They waited as the story now told his second year at Hogwarts.

**Harrys second year begins when Harry is spending a miserable summer with his only remaining family, the Dursleys. **

James again felt his blood boil.

**During a dinner party hosted by his uncle and aunt, Harry is visited by Dobby, a house-elf.**

At that moment an image of Dobby with big tennis ball eyes was seen

**Dobby warns Harry not to return to Hogwarts, the magical school for wizards that Harry attended the previous year. **

"What why?" Dumbledore said Harry just told him that they would find out soon.

**Harry politely disregards the warning, and Dobby wreaks havoc in the kitchen, infuriating the Dursleys.**

"Bet they loved that" Sirius muttered

**The Dursleys angrily imprison Harry in his room for the rest of the summer. **

James yelled in outrage but Sirius knew how it felt to be locked away by his family. Harry got up and hugged his godfather and sat down next to him.

**Luckily, Harry's friend Ron Weasley steals Harry away in a flying car, and Harry happily spends the rest of the summer at the Weasley home.**

"Ha! Harry you have an awesome friend!" Sirius said now cheering up a little.

**While shopping for school supplies with the Weasleys, Harry has two unfortunate encounters. **

Everyone felt the tension in the room increase

**He first encounters Lockhart, one of his teachers, who demands to be in a photo shoot with Harry.**

Remus and Sirius both let out an outraged growl. James looked ready to kill

**Harry then encounters Lucius Malfoy, the evil father of one of Harry's enemies, who almost starts a fight with Mr. Weasley.**

"Go Mr. Wesley!" James and Sirius shouted

**As Harry prepares to return to Hogwarts, he finds that he and Ron are unable to enter the magically invisible train platform, **

"Is that even possible?" Remus asked Dumbledore but Dumbledore just shrugged

**So they fly the Weasley car to Hogwarts. **

"YOU FLEW A CAR TO HOGWARTS!" James and Sirius screamed as an image of Ron and harry flying over the castle came into view in their minds. Out of nowhere both James and Sirius were clapping and fake crying at their son and godson.

**They land messily, and both boys are given detentions. Lockhart, who believes Harry flew the car to get attention, lectures Harry.**

"That idiot! Why can't he just leave my cub alone" Everyone looked at Remus and they all silently agreed.

**Quidditch practices begin and Draco Malfoy is the new Slytherin seeker.**

Sirius made a very rude hand gesture that made professor Dumbledore blush

**On the field, he calls Hermione a "mudblood," insulting her Muggle heritage.**

James did not take that we'll he hated the word 'mudblood'. The love of his life comes from a muggle heritage and he was proud of her!

**After taunting Hermione, Draco is the suspect when, on Halloween night, someone petrifies the school caretaker's cat and writes a threatening message. **

Dumbledore's hand kept scribbling away on the notepad

**Before the cat is attacked, Harry twice hears an eerie voice. He hears it first during his detention and second during a party, moments before the cat is attacked. **

"Hearing voices is not a good sign, even in the wizarding world" Remus said

**Everybody in the school is alarmed. By doing some research, Harry, Ron, and Hermione learned that fifty years ago a chamber at Hogwarts was opened and a student was killed.**

All of them looked at Dumbledore when an image of a girl being carried from a bathroom by a younger looking Dumbledore. Nobody spoke a word as the head master had silent tears in his eyes.

**Playing for Gryffindor, Harry wins the Quidditch match against Slytherin. An image of harry catching the snitch was seen.**

The room was filled with cheers from two very loud men.

"Remus! Professor Dumbledore please be quiet so we can hear and see the rest of the story!" James said

**During the game, an enchanted ball hits Harry and causes him to lose the bones in his arm. **

Almost everyone in the room winced as they saw Harry get hit my the bludger

**Dobby, a house elf, had enchanted the ball in an effort to have Harry injured and sent home.**

"That's a bloody crazy elf!" Sirius said a little too loudly

**That night, Harry sees the body of a first-year who has been petrified arrive at the hospital. **

"Colin" Harry whispered

**Soon after, Lockhart begins a dueling club.**

"Bet he thought he was so important" Remus said

**During the first meeting, Harry terrifies his fellow students by speaking in Parseltongue to a snake. **

Everyone in the room now has big eyes. They stare at Harry till final Remus had enough.

"Don't be bloody stupid so what if Harry can talk to snakes! He defeated the biggest snake there is he is not bad because he's a Parseltongue just like I'm not a bad werewolf and Sirius is not a pureblood git" everyone stops staring at Harry and Harry gives mooney a thank you smile.

**Harry's ability frightens the others because only the heir of Slytherin, who is responsible for opening the chamber, would have the ability to converse with snakes. **

"Stupid! Harrys related to bloody Godric Gryffindor not dam Slytherin!" James stated in a angry voice

**Harry comes under further suspicion when he stumbles upon the petrified bodies of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly- Headless Nick.**

"Talk about bad timing mate" Sirius says as an image of Justin and nick came into view

**Determined to catch the culprit, Ron, Harry and Hermione brew a potion called Polyjuice.**

Remus looked amazed that Harry could do that in his second year when he could barely do it now. Harry knowing that look quickly says

"It wasn't me it was my best friend Hermione" Remus still thought it was impressive that a second year girl could do that.

**The potion allows them to assume the bodies of Slytherins and question Malfoy on the Chamber of Secrets. **

"Eww imagine something went wrong and you were stuck as slimy gits forever" Sirius said and James pretended to shudder

**They found out that Malfoy is not the heir of Slytherin. No more attacks occur for a while, and right before Valentine's Day, Harry finds a diary in the broken toilet. **

"Don't even want to know" James chuckled

**The diary belongs to a ghost named Moaning Myrtle who haunts the girls' restroom. **

"What the hell are you doing in the girl's loo?" Sirius asked in a pretended stern voice then broke out laughing because he couldn't keep it up

**Harry writes in the diary, which responds by writing back. **

"Wait what?" Remus asked as an image of a diary and words disappearing were seen

**Through this dialogue, Harry meets Tom Riddle, a boy who many years before had accused Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets.**

"Snitch" Sirius grumbled as James said

"So that was why Hagrid got suspended...wait Hagrid wouldn't do that!"

**Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl are mysteriously petrified. **

Harry felt tears in his eyes again but quickly wiped them when the image of Hermione stiff as stone disappeared from his mind.

**Harry and Ron venture out of the castle to question Hagrid. **

James had a 'how did you do that look' so harry quickly said

"Invisibility cloak"

**Before they reach Hagrid, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius Malfoy remove Dumbledore and Hagrid from Hogwarts. **

Remus growled very loudly that the portraits woke up

**As Hagrid is led away, he instructs the boys that by following the spiders, they can find out about the Chamber monster. **

"Too many monsters!" Sirius says

**Several nights later, Harry and Ron sneak into the Forbidden Forest to follow the spiders. **

Sirius yelped as a huge spider came into his line of vision

**They discover the monster that killed the girl fifty years before was not a spider that the girl's body was found in a bathroom and that Hagrid is innocent. **

Remus was the first to put the puzzle pieces together and whispers

"Moaning myrtle"

**The boys are almost killed by a colony of giant spiders. **

This time James yelped as he saw thousands of huge spiders chasing his son

**As they escape, Harry and Ron decide that Moaning Myrtle must have been the girl killed by the monster.**

Remus smiles that his guess was correct

**A few days later, Ron and Harry discover a piece of paper with a description of a basilisk on it in Hermione's frozen hand. **

"She is a very brilliant young witch" Dumbledore says

"You have no idea" Harry says back

**They deduce the Chamber monster is a basilisk.**

"That's why only Harry can hear the voice!" Remus says when he receives a nod from Harry he feels even more happy at being correct again

**Before the boys can act on their knowledge, the teachers announce that Ginny Weasley has been taken into the chamber.**

James looked shocked that Harry's girlfriend was snatched by the monster and feels bad for Harry's best mate because that was his sister

**Ron, Harry, and Lockhart slide down a secret passage in Myrtle's bathroom to underground tunnels. **

"Why Lockhart?" Sirius asked

**"Because the git was supposed to go on his own but he was making a run for it so Ron and I forced him down with us some DADA teacher huh"**

**When Lockhart accidentally curses himself, Ron helps him and Harry leaves them behind. **

"So noble" James smiles at his son

**Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets and encounters Ginny's still body **

Harry begins to shake as he replays that day again

**And Tom Riddle. Tom turns out to be a younger version of Voldemort, **

James, Sirius, and Remus look ready to curse something but Dumbledore already knew this information and did not comment.

**Who has been enchanting Ginny through his journal. Harry calls for help from Dumbledore. **

"Help will always-" Dumbledore began but was cut off by Harry

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it"

**A phoenix and a magic hat arrive. Tom summons a basilisk, but the phoenix punctures its eyes. The hat produces a sword, **

"Godric Gryffindor's sword? Only a true Gryffindor can pull that out of the hat" Dumbledore says and Harry's dad was so proud he concord up an ice cream and gave it to his son. Sirius was giving him puppy dog eyes so James made him one too and then they continued the story

**Which Harry uses to kill the giant snake. Harry sticks a basilisk fang through the diary, destroying Tom. Ginny wakes up.**

"Interesting diary" Dumbledore writes down on his note pad

**Harry explains his adventure to Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy storms into the office with his house-elf, Dobby, and Harry frees Dobby from by tricking Lucius into giving Dobby a sock. All is well in the castle as the students leave for their summer vacations.**

"You're such a good person!" Remus smiles at Harry

"Okay so we will learn about Harry's 3,4,5,6, and 7 year after dinner" Dumbledore says just then Dumbledore desk was full of food and everyone grabbed a plate and began to eat.

_**Alright so what do you think? Is it too long? Please review and ill update sooner than later! I'll update probably Sunday(:**_

REVIEW!


	7. A Surprising Twist

_Recap -"Okay so we will learn about Harry's 3,4,5,6, and 7 year after dinner" Dumbledore says just then Dumbledore desk was full of food and everyone grabbed a plate and began to eat._

Chapter 7 – A surprising twist

Everyone had their stomachs full after eating about 3 servings and Sirius well he ate like 5. The desk cleared off and everyone sat back down just as big bold letters came into their minds

**Harrys third year**

**Harry starts off his third year at Hogwarts rather eventfully when he inadvertently blows up his Aunt Marge,**

"Haha that's our boy" Sirius and James scream together

**Goes on the run, and is then personally absolved by the Minister of Magic himself. **

"Bad luck mate" Remus comments

**He then learns that mass murderer, Sirius Black, is intent on killing him,**

"WHAT!" Sirius screams just as James says

"No way!"

**And Mr. Weasley makes him promise a strange thing, that no matter what he hears he won't go looking for Black. Confused, Harry agrees.**

"Why would you go look for me?" Sirius asks as an image of his wanted poster comes to view.

"Why are his eyes so full of pain?" James asked. He knew Sirius inside out and he knew that the way his eyes look did not say hate or evil it said pain.

**As he heads back to school armed with this knowledge, he learns that dementors, evil, soul-sucking creatures, have been stationed around Hogwarts to protect the students from Black.**

Sirius shudderd at the thought

**The dementors affect Harry much more than the other students because of his terrible past, **

Just then everyone heard a high pitch scream that could break anyone's heart and by the looks of it, it broke James heart as he slowly whispers

"Lily"

Then they heard the last moments of James Potter.

"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try and hold him off-just go!"

Their minds were filled with green light then they heard a woman's voice different from the Narrators

"Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry — I'll do anything!"

James had tears running down his face as again green light filled their heads. The last words his love said we're to protect her son. THEIR son. Sirius too had tears in his eyes as he had just witness his best friend, his brother die along with his lovely sweet sometimes scary Lily Evans. Remus felt like he wanted to sink into a hole. The man who accepted him who thought of him as a brother, the man who always made him laugh was to die in the hands of a snake.

**And he quickly resolves to learn to defend himself when he begins collapsing every time they come near. He finds a willing teacher in Professor Lupin, **

Harry trying to lighten the mood threw Remus a wide smile that made Remus blush and look away

**The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who begins teaching Harry the Patronus Charm, which is the only spell that will work against the foul creatures**

"Professor Mooney!" James and Sirius yell as they figured out that there death was not to come that they will do everything in their power to stop there love ones from dyeing

**As the school year progresses, the third year students are buried under piles of homework. Hermione is already stressed out due to her enormous course load, and none of them can figure out how she's getting to all her classes. **

Remus snorts. Harry had the strangest feeling that Remus too got a time-turner in his third year

**It doesn't help that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, repeatedly tries to eat Ron's rat, Scabbers, causing the two friends to argue ceaselessly about the animals. **

"Poor Scabbers" Remus said sadly but the look on Harrys face made him regret his words

**They stop speaking entirely when it's discovered that Crookshanks seems to have eaten Scabbers and Ron is devastated.**

No one said anything as a boy with billions of freckles was shown

**Harry has a few close calls with Black when he breaks into the castle,**

Dumbledore starts to write down on his note pad as Sirius smirks at his cleverness to sneak into Hogwarts under the head masters nose

**But Black is not apprehended. Things come to a climax as the school year ends when a number of events occur. First, Ron's rat, Scabbers, turns out to still be alive and is really a wizard in disguise.**

James, Sirius and Remus paled

**This wizard, Peter Pettigrew, has chosen to hide himself in this way so that he can spy on Harry and his friends on behalf of Lord Voldemort. **

James blood boiled to a new level that his skin looked if possible on fire

**Harry learns that it was Peter, and not Sirius Black, that betrayed his parents to Voldemort.**

"That that!-" but Sirius couldn't find any words to describe that traitor. Remus for once did not have control and he had a look in his eyes that screamed WEREWOLF

**Just when Harry is sure Peter is finally going to be punished for his crimes, he escapes into the night.**

James along with Remus and Sirius let out a growl

**Sirius, long thought to be a mass murderer and Voldemort supporter, turns out to be innocent.**

"So surprised" Sirius chuckles darkly

**Harry also learns that Sirius is his godfather. He's overjoyed when, for a moment, he thinks he might be finally free of the Dursleys and able to live with Sirius, **

Sirius turns to his godson and smiles

**But Sirius has to go on the run from the Ministry to avoid being apprehended.**

The smile is quickly wiped off Sirius face

**Professor Lupin, Harry's favorite teacher, ends up resigning his post when it's discovered that he's a werewolf.**

Harry rolled his eyes at his ex-professor

**He narrowly avoids attacking the kids, and it's Sirius that saves their lives when he turns into a huge shaggy dog to protect them.**

James bellows out laughing and Sirius turns a light pink and says

"I am not shaggy!" Dumbledore is now writing down that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are unregistered animangus

Harry talks to Sirius and Sirius tells Harry

**"It's sad that I got to know your father more and you so little but he was an amazing man, my brother I would never hurt him or you. You look so much like him except your eyes you have Lily's eyes" Harry is very happy when he and Hermione save Sirius from the dementors kiss and Sirius makes it out safely on the back of a hippogriff and is finally free from Azkaban.**

Sirius runs to Harry and hugs him and whispers

"Thank you" James gets up and hugs his brother

"Padfoot...I know I've never really told you but I love you" Sirius chuckles and says

"So you won't feel like a girl I'll say I love you too" James lets go and fake glares at his brother

**Harry comforted by the fact that he finally has a family-member, so to speak, out there watching over him.**

"I'll always watch over you" Sirius and James say at the same time.

**Harry's 4th year** passed through their heads

**Harry can't believe it. The Weasley's have invited him to the Quidditch World Cup, which means he'll get to leave the Dursley's house early and go see a game that anyone would kill to see.**

"Lucky!" Both prongs and padfoot shout

**The game is intense, but not just because of the stellar players and non-stop action. Voldemort's servants, the Death Eaters, make an appearance and the wizarding world is shocked when Voldemort's sign appears in the sky after the game.**

James eyes widened and Sirius curses under his breath "always ruining the fun"

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally make it back to Hogwarts a few weeks later, they're shocked to find that the school will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year.**

"Oh really" Dumbledore says

**It's a competition between the three wizarding schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. A champion is chosen for each school and competes in very difficult challenges that test their skill and daring.**

"Yes but they have added an age line so that youngsters can't enter" Remus says in a matter of fact tone that reminded Harry so much of Hermione

**When the students from the other schools arrive in October, the students begin putting their name in the Goblet of Fire in order to be chosen as their school's champion. **

"I wonder who is Hogwarts champion" Remus says quietly as an old Dumbledore is seen pulling out paper from the goblet of fire

**Harry is shocked beyond belief when, in spite of his inability to compete because of his age, he's chosen as the fourth school champion.**

"WHAT!" James Sirius Remus and Dumbledore yell

"Mate you really have bad luck" Sirius say sadly

"You have no idea" Harry replays back

**What's even worse is that Ron doesn't believe that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet. **

Sirius eyes narrowed. He doesn't like when best friends abandon their best friends. He would never leave James no matter what

**They get into a huge fight and Ron stops talking to Harry. **

Remus shakes his head sadly

**The rest of Hogwarts is also incensed that Harry is "looking for more fame", **

"Gits" James said sadly as well

**And the only person who stands by Harry's side is Hermione.**

"You know I'm starting to like her more and more" James and Remus said

"Me to she's hot, in a bookworm kind of way" Sirius says in a tone that made Harry slap his godfather

"Ow! Watch it Potter" Sirius says

"No you watch it Black or ill make sure you get a visit to the vet and get neutered!" Sirius eyes widened and his mouth stayed shut. James laughs and claps his son on the back

"You have Lily's cheek; she said that to him last week!"

**In the tournament, the first task of fighting dragons goes great for Harry, **

"You fought a dragon?" Dumbledore asked

"Yup I had to get a golden egg that was underneath it and I got it in less than 5 minutes because I used my lovely seekers skills. Sirius and James were beaming

**And what's even better is that it convinces Ron that Harry was telling the truth all along, and they become friends again.**

Sirius smiles more at that

**As the school year progresses Harry is beset with troubles. Snooping journalist, Rita Skeeter, continues to publish gossipy articles about Harry that alienate him from the rest of the school,**

"That nosey 4th year girl who Sirius turned down last week?" Remus asks

"I think so" Sirius shrugs

**He's turned down by his crush, Cho Chang, when he asks her to the Yule Ball,**

"Ouch, aww I'm sorry pup/cub/son" Sirius, Remus, and James said at the same time

**and in the days leading up to the second task of the tournament, which involves retrieving something important from the bottom of a lake which in Harry's case had been his best mate Ron, filled with mer-people, he almost doesn't find a way to accomplish what he's got to do. **

The tension in the room increased

**Saved at the last minute, however, Harry again gets almost full marks and is tied for first place.**

"Yay" was heard in the room along with

"My son is awesome"

**Sirius returns to keep an eye on Harry, as well as the mysterious happenings that keep taking place at Hogwarts.**

James turns to Sirius and says "thank you mate" Sirius just looks at him and says "no problem"

**There is someone at the school who wants Harry dead, but no one knows who it is.**

"A lot of people want you dead" Dumbledore comments as he writes down more things on his notepad

**During the final task of the tournament, Harry and Cedric both tie for first place, **

"Yay!" was again heard in the room

**But as soon as they grasp the winner's cup, they are transported to a creepy graveyard **

"A portkey?" Remus asked when Harry nodded the story continued

**Where Cedric is immediately killed and Harry's tied up by Wormtail. **

The tension in the room broke but you could almost feel all the hate bouncing off of everybody in the small office

**He** **witnesses Voldemort's return to power, but still escapes Voldemort but barely makes it back to Hogwarts alive, clutching Cedric's body.**

"I'm so sorry pup" Sirius said quietly

"You're too young to see death cub" Remus said quietly as well

"You're a very brave boy, I'm so sorry you have to be at such a young age" James tells his son

**When he gets back he discovers that "Professor Moody",**

"MadEye?" Dumbledore asked and receives a nod from Harry

**The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was the traitor all along. He's a magically disguised Death Eater who risked everything to kidnap Harry for Lord Voldemort. **

Three growls were heard in the room

**Harry tells Dumbledore what happened with Voldemort, and although the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, doesn't believe Harry, Professor Dumbledore begins to take steps to mobilize against Voldemort.**

"That stupid git!" Sirius says

**Harry's 5th year** was now in their minds

**It's been another long, hot summer at the Dursleys' for Harry Potter. Having spent most of it in an adolescent "funk" of depression and bitterness **

"Sorry mate" Remus says

**Over the lack of informative letters from his friends about Voldemort's return, **

"Well they should keep him informed he is the one who saw him return!" Sirius said hotly

**He's suddenly jolted out of his bad mood when two Dementors show up in the town of Little Whinging and attack Harry and his cousin, Dudley. **

"What why!?" James yells but receives a look from his son that clearly says shut up you will find out soon

**When Harry uses magic to drive them off, however, he quickly receives a succession of owls from the Ministry, requiring him to attend a disciplinary hearing. **

"Stupid" James mutters

**His heart sinks when he reads that the question of whether to expel him from Hogwarts will be decided at the hearing.**

"They can't without my permission" Dumbledore says with a smile at Harry

**As soon as Harry gets to the new headquarters he walks into a fight with Molly Weasley and Sirius Black**

The room was quiet as the fight is replayed

**"If anyone's got a right to know it's Harry. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back! He's not a child, Molly!" Sirius said**

**"He's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirius." Molly says**

The younger Sirius felt his blood boil

**"He's not your son." Sirius says hotly**

"**He's as good as! Who else has he got?"**

"He's got me!" Sirius says loudly

**"He's got me!" Older Sirius says with a death glare**

**"Oh yes and you have been so much to him being locked up for 12 years! And on the run yea what he needs is a convicted murderer to look after him!" Molly says**

"That bitch who does she think she is" James said

**Sirius had no words to say to Molly so he choose to ignore her**

"Good choice old me!" Sirius said

**He turns to Harry and says "We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He has been recruiting heavily and we have been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't all he's interested in... "**

**[Moody coughs loudly from the corner] **

**"We believe Voldemort may be after something... "**

**"Sirius!" Moody yells**

"I'm not going to Listen" younger Sirius stated with a smile

**"Something he didn't have last time." Sirius finishes**

They see that Harry now opens his mouth. James looks at his son and smiles

**"You mean, like a weapon?" Harry asked**

**[Sirius opens his mouth to speak] **

**"No! That's enough! He's just a boy, you say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away." Molly screamed and glared at Sirius**

"He should join!" Remus said

**"Good! I want to join! If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight!" Harry says.**

Their minds went blank when Sirius and Remus got up and went to Harry

"You are so much like your father" Sirius starts

"We are so proud" Remus finishes

James and Harry just smile at their favorite people in the world

**Harry is exonerated at the hearing but when Harry finally manages to make it back to school, he finds things are different than when he left. Hagrid's missing, there are skeletal horses pulling the school carriages that only he can see,**

"Threstles" Remus shakes his head and frowns.

"Why can't others see threstles?" James and Sirius asked

"One can only see them if they have witness someone die" Dumbledore says and James and Sirius join Remus in shaking their heads

**And the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is none other than toadlike, repulsive Dolores Umbridge, a Ministry representative whom Harry is all too familiar with. She makes out to say Harry is a liar and when Harry refuses to say he is lying she gives him detention**

"That's not so bad pup" Sirius says

**And he is forces to write**_** I must not tell lies **_**with a blood quill.****A quill that uses the writers blood and leaves a nasty scar on the back of Harry's left hand.**

James Sirius and Remus growl when they see the scar. Dumbledore is even madder

"I will not allow that bitch to teach in my school!" Harry and the others were shocked by Dumbledore out burst

**Even worse is the constant mutterings of the other students. Having spent all summer discrediting Harry and Dumbledore, the Ministry has succeeded in convincing everyone they're both crazy and that Voldemort's return is nothing but a figment of their imagination.**

"Gits" Remus said

**With only Ron and Hermione standing by his side,**

Sirius smiles

**Harry is hard-pressed to stay in a good mood and often lashes out at the ones he is closest to.**

"Just like your mother and father" both Remus and Sirius say and receive a punch in the arm by both Harry and James

**His defiant behavior lands him in detention for weeks at a time with Professor Umbridge, and the blood quill**

Every face in the room darkens

**Who soon rises to the status of Hogwarts High Inquistor and revels in sacking teachers and keeping the entire school under the control of her stubby, ugly-ringed fingers.**

"That's Dumbledore's job!" James screams

**As the school year progresses Harry and Umbridge frequently lock horns, and she retaliates by taking away everything he cares about: Quidditch, **

"That monster!" Sirius and James yell in horror

**Letters from Sirius,**

"I'm sorry pup" Sirius tells Harry.

"It's not your fault" Harry quickly says

**And visits with Hagrid. So Harry fights back the only way he can, by forming a secret defense group,**

"Man I love you" both Sirius and James say making Harry blush

**Known as Dumbledore's Army, or the D.A for short**

"Oh really" Dumbledore says but he too blushed

**And Harry teaches his friends how to fight properly.**

"You really are amazing" Remus said

**In spite of the frantic workload in preparing for their OWLs (tests that determine the student's future career choices), the tyranny of Umbridge, and Harry's unbearable crush on Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang,**

James and Sirius smirk at Harry

**Harry keeps having tantalizing dreams of dark corridors and locked doors that are distracting at best.**

The room was quiet as they saw the room in their minds

**His scar prickles constantly and he soon finds he's turned into a tiny antenna for Voldemort's mood swings,**

"That's just wrong" Remus says

**Which certainly doesn't help his own temper.**

"That is true if you are a Potter" James said

**Things take a disastrous turn when Dolores Umbridge finds out about Harry's secret defense group.**

"Crap" Sirius yells he got caught up in the moment

**Harry is filled with guilt when Dumbledore, claims credit for the group in order to protect Harry,**

James looks at his headmaster and says "thank you"

"No problem" Dumbledore says

**And when he is cornered in his office he is forced flee the school to escape arrest.**

James, Sirius and Remus look at Dumbledore shocked

"What you don't think I would leave quietly do you?" No one in the room said a thing till Harry chuckled

**This installment ends with an epic battle of good and evil, resulting in a devastating loss to Harry **

"Who else does he lose!?" James asked

**When his godfather Sirius Black is killed,**

**T**he room was quiet as they saw Sirius fight Bellatrix then Sirius falling threw the veil and then Harry screaming and yelling trying to get to his godfather. Remus looking sad and scared a little was holding him back to keep him from danger.

"Oh moony, oh harry...I'm so sorry" Sirius started but harry shut him up with a hug. When they parted the story continued

**Harry runs after Bellatrix.**

"You're so stupid" Sirius says with a weak smile

**And is given a lesson on the unforgivables. **

James eyes darkened

**Bellatrix taunts Harry by singing **_**'I killed Sirius Black'**_

James growled along with Sirius

**And when harry first fails an unforgivable on her**

"Oh Harry" Remus says quietly

**She turns to him and says **_**"you have to mean it Potter!"**_** then laughs.**

"Bitch!" Sirius yells

**Harry with hate and grief casts **_**Crucio**_** on her and she falls to the ground screaming**

Sirius eyes widened and his smile grows and he goes to hug his godson.

"Thank you for teaching that bitch what she deserves!" James and Sirius said

"Anything for my godfather no one hurts him and if they do they pay!" at that moment Sirius felt so loved

**Harry learns his destiny that lies intertwined with none other than Voldemort himself. In the end, Dumbledore reveals the lost prophecy to Harry: either Harry will kill Lord Voldemort or Voldemort will kill Harry.**

The room felt very hot at that moment as everyone's mind went black then

**Harry's 6th year** was seen

**Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts opens to find him more mellow and grown up than ever. **

"It shouldn't be like that" Remus says and James quietly agrees

**The death of Sirius Black has left an indelible mark on him,**

Sirius couldn't help but smile that he was so loved by his godson

**And he's more determined than ever to put an end to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.**

"Glad my death motivated you" Sirius says in a fake shocked voice. Harry throws him a shut up now glare that Sirius quickly listens to

**He's happy to escape the tyranny of the Dursley's early in the summer when Dumbledore picks him up to attend to a mysterious errand,**

"Why don't you ever pick us up!?" Sirius and James ask in a fake hurt voice

**Which ends up in Harry's persuading ex-professor, Horace Slughorn, to come out of retirement to teach at Hogwarts again.**

"I don't like Slughorn or his stupid slug club" Sirius says hotly

"Me neither" Harry agrees

**When the day finally arrives, Harry is as usual overjoyed to be back at school. **

"You and I both pup" Sirius says

**He's been made Quidditch Team Captain.**

"I'm still so proud I mean I'm proud you killed Voldemort but being captain well that's a very close second" James says Harry had to chuckle

**However, Harry and his friends are dismayed to find out that Professor Severus Snape has finally achieved his burning desire to become Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. **

"What! Snivellius!?" James and Sirius scream

**Harry is excited to be taking private lessons with Dumbledore this year, who is showing him all about Voldemort's past.**

"Very good idea" Dumbledore says

"Well it was yours" Harry says back and laughs when Dumbledore blushes

**Dumbledore hopes that knowing as much as he can about Voldemort will help Harry in his final battle with the Dark Lord.**

"And it did" Harry said

**A mysterious book previously owned by the Half-Blood Prince comes into Harry's hands early on during his Potions class and changes the course of his school year by giving him a reputation for Potions brilliance that baffles everyone.**

"Well you didn't get your entire mom's brain" Sirius laughs

**Harry quickly grows to depend on the information he gets from the Half-Blood Prince's book and uses some of his spells outside of class, much to Hermione's displeasure.**

"Just like moony" James says

**Harry also keeps an increasingly close eye on Draco Malfoy. Convinced that Malfoy has replaced his father as the head of the Death Eaters,**

"That's Kind of stupid why would Voldemort want a teen death eater?" Remus asked

"He would want someone inside the castle to keep an eye on me and Dumbledore" Harry snaps back

**Harry believes Malfoy is constructing a dark plot inside the school but can't for the life of him figure out what it is.**

"Nosey" Sirius fake snaps. Harry threw him his killer glare that remind Sirius so much of Lily

**Between Ron and Hermione's skepticism, and Malfoy's disappearances from the school grounds, Harry has his hands full trying to uncover what Malfoy's up to.**

**As the year speeds by, Harry and Ron are both amazed at their blossoming love lives.**

James and Sirius look at each other than break out laughing all to Harry's humiliation.

**Harry especially falls hard for someone he knows he shouldn't, his best friend Ron's sister, Ginny.**

"Aww! You fell hard!" Sirius says in a baby voice that makes Harry blush very badly

**His lessons with Dumbledore continue sporadically, and he's excited to hear that he might be able to go with Dumbledore on a dangerous mission**

James threw Dumbledore a dark look

**to help destroy a horcrux **

"That's why he can't die!" Dumbledore yells as he quickly writes that down.

"What's a horcrux?" Remus and James ask. To everyone's surprise Sirius answers

"A horcrux is an object or animal in which someone hides part of their soul. In order to do this the person must commit murder, not just kill someone. In doing this their soul is ripped and they can tear it apart and store it somewhere else, as long as his soul is safe the person cannot die"

Everyone looks at him oddly so he explains that he read it in a dark book he found in the Black library. The story then goes on

**Contains a part of Voldemort's soul.**

**Things reach a frantic pace when several things happen all at once. Harry and Dumbledore leave on their mission, **

"To destroy a horcrux" Harry explains

**Malfoy's dark plot finally works and he is able to sneak in Death Eaters to attack the school,**

"You can spot trouble a mile away" James says proudly to his son

**And a fierce battle takes place between the students, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters.**

A battle was seen in each of their heads

**Having succeeded in their mission to recover the horcrux, Harry and Dumbledore return only to get trapped on the Astronomy Tower where, Harry is stunned by Dumbledore and has the invisibility cloak thrown on him. Invisible to the world and unable to move Harry witnesses Professor Snape kill Dumbledore.**

"NO!" Everyone in the room screamed as they saw Dumbledore fall from the tower.

**Harry is lifted from the stun spell and he chases Snape down. Calls him a coward and throws spell after spell at him only for him to block them. He screams**

_**"NO POTTER"**_** but Harry threw spells and spells at him. He threw a spell he got from the half-blood prince and surprisingly Snape blocks it. He turns to Harry and says**

**"You dare use my own spells on me? Yes potter I am the half-blood prince" he then flees the grounds leaving Harry on the ground. Harry quickly gets up ad runs to the bottom of the tower where he finds Dumbledore's body. Harry breaks down crying**

The people in the room had tears streaming down their cheeks as they see Dumbledore's body on the ground broken and they hear Harry's devastating cry's.

**Dumbledore's death is a terrible blow to Harry, but it enables him to see clearly what his true mission is.**

Dumbledore gives Harry a weak smile

**He resolves that he will not return to Hogwarts, but instead sets off to destroy the remaining fragments of Voldemort's soul.**

"Good" James and Remus say as Sirius nods

**He is bolstered by Ron and Hermione's insistence on going with him, and as soon as Dumbledore's funeral is over, they agree to start their journey together.**

Everyone stayed quiet as the saw

**Harry's 7th year** in their minds

**Harry has finally come of age, and finally started on his final journey to defeat Voldemort for good. The Dursely's are forced to go into hiding so that Voldemort's Death Eaters will not torture them for information,**

"What I'm not cold hearted" Harry says as James and Sirius look at him in disbelief

**The minister of magic came by before Harry left and had a row with Harry**

The room was quiet as they saw the minster point his wand at Harry's chest making a hole

"OI!" James, Sirius and Remus scream

**"Your Dumbledore's man?" The minister snaps and Harry says**

"**Though and though"**

Dumbledore beams at Harry and says

"Harry...thank you" then the story resumed

**"You may wear that scar like a crown Potter but its time you gave some respect" the minister said**

**"And its time you earned it" Harry snaps back**

"You go Harry!" James says

**Harry sets off with Ron and Hermione on a difficult quest to find and destroy the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry has to destroy 4 as Voldemort made 7**

"7!" Sirius yelled

**Harry destroyed one in his second year (tom riddles diary)**

Just then harry destroying the diary was seen again

**Dumbledore destroyed the ring **

A picture of Dumbledore splitting the ring in half was seen

**Ron destroyed the locket**

Then a picture of Ron stabbing the locket with a sword was seen

**Once Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into Gringotts**

"YOU BROKE INTO GRINGOTTS?" James, Sirius and Remus yelled

"Uh yea" Harry said

**And escape on the back of a dragon. They destroy the cup with a basilisk fang that Hermione destroys in the chamber of secrets.**

"How?" Sirius asked

"Well Ron learned to hiss a little that sounds like snake talk and he and Hermione entered the chamber to get a basilisk fang to kill the cup" Harry says

"Brilliant" Remus says

**Then the trio destroyed the crown in the room of requirements. Only once those have been destroyed, Harry knows, Voldemort truly can be killed.**

**It's not easy. Harry is plagued with rumors of Dumbledore's past, and begins to wonder if the Headmaster he so long revered might have had a much darker past than he ever let on.**

"I do" Dumbledore says quietly but Harry snaps back

"Do not"

**The three are frequently without food, and with winter coming their journey is no day at the beach. Because of their lack of plan, lack of food, and lack of progress, their spirits are often low, and Ron especially becomes argumentative. One night he and Harry get into an epic fight and Ron leaves to go back home.**

Sirius eyes darkened again he did not believe that one should leave their best friend ever

**Harry and Hermione are devastated that he'd abandoned them. They finally decide to revisit Godric's Hollow in search of clues, after they visit Harry's parents grave they find more clues and once again they're almost caught by Voldemort.**

"Thank you" James said quietly

**Every step they make, it seems, he is there anticipating them. They've almost died too many times to count, and their spirits sink even lower when Harry discovers his wand was broken in the battle.**

"Oh Harry" Remus cry's sadly

**Ron redeems himself a few weeks later by coming back and saving Harry's life in the nick of time. **

Everyone had a questionable look so Harry explains

"Almost drowned because of the bloody horcrux."

**They manage to destroy another Horcrux with Gryffindor's sword, and they become excited again as they begin to learn about a mysterious trio of magical objects called the Deathly Hallows.**

Sirius asked what the deathly hallows were and to his surprise James was the one to answer

"Its 3 objects that make you the master of death. I have one of the objects. The invisibility cloak" James smile widened then fell when Harry laughed at him

"I have two! I have the invisibility cloak as well and I have the stone to rise the dead but Dumbledore has the last one the elder wand am I correct professor?" Dumbledore smiles and says

"You are correct" to James shock

**Whoever possesses the three objects will be a master of death, and to Harry, it's his one chance to beat Voldemort and live to tell the tale.**

"You will live!" Remus yells

**As his adventures and the danger he's in increases, Harry begins to truly understand what Dumbledore intended him to do. He realizes, almost at the last minute, that his own life will have to be sacrificed in order for Voldemort to truly be vanquished. **

"No!" Sirius yelled at the same time James yelled

"Please no!"

**Filled with love for his friends, he willingly gives his life so that they may live.**

"What!?" Remus asked sadness in his voice

"So brave and so stupid!" James says sadly and smiles at the same time

**His last act of heroism, however, saves his life.**

"You're so lucky or so unlucky!" Sirius says but he too starts to smile

**He meets Dumbledore again in death, and Dumbledore answers many of his questions.**

"So there is an afterlife!" James says

"Of course there is!" Harry tells him

**He is given a choice to stay or to go back, and he chooses to go back and fight.**

"So noble" Remus comments

**It's all over between Harry and Voldemort with just one spell. Harry is left alive, the true master of the Hallows, and Voldemort is killed for good.**

"When Dumbledore died Draco had disarmed him and I disarmed Draco in Malfoy manor so when Voldemort had the wand it was never really his it was mine so the wand was not going to kill its true master" Harry explains

**He now understands more than he ever has about love (which he loves Ginny), and life, and sacrifice, and in spite of the loss of many of his friends during the last battle, including the last marauder Remus Lupin he is grateful for the second chance he's been given at life, and love.**

"And I'm glad" Remus smiles

**Harry lives on with his love Ginny who soon after the war gets pregnant with Harry's child. **

"WHAT" Harry screams just as Remus, Sirius and James stare at him.

"The spell might tell us what happened right before you left" everyone quickly gets quiet so they can hear and see more

**After a steamy night with Harry before they go back to school**

To Harrys horror a very inapropreate image of Harry and Ginny was shown with some very loud and sexy noises were heard

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at his godson as he bushed very badly

**She found out that she was pregnant but when she arrived at Hogwarts Harry was nowhere to be found**

"Because I'm stuck 20 years in the past!" Harry screams

Their minds went blank and then there brain felt as if they were frozen then the spell was lifted

"I need to kill Voldemort so I could get back to my girl and unborn child! And I also need to talk to her!" Harry stands up and starts pacing

"Well Harry the sooner we do this the sooner you can go back. Now what are all the Horcruxes again?" asked Dumbledore

"1.) Locket 2.) diary 3.) ring 4.) cup 5.) crown 6. ) snake and I am not one yet because I am not born yet so we just need to destroy them and then Voldemort himself." Harry finished

"Okay well you will stay here at Hogwarts and go to school here and every weekend you James Sirius and Remus are allowed to leave and destroy a horcrux and I will join you if you want. Also I believe there is a way you can talk to Mrs. Weasley" Dumbledore said

"What how?" Sirius, James, Remus, and Harry screamed

"Well is there something that she has that you have here as well?" Dumbledore asked

Harry's heart slowly rose and his smile broke into a huge one as he said

"Sirius's Mirror"

_Alright so what do you think? Review and I will update next chapter sooner (: should I include lily in the horcrux hunting? Or should she just know who harry is but not join the fighting? Also what should Ginny tell Harry when he gets a hold of her? Should she get mad freak out or stay calm? REVIEW PLEASE!_


	8. Ginny

_Recap -"Well is there something that she has that you have here as well?" Dumbledore asked_

_Harry's heart slowly rose and his smile broke into a huge one as he said_

_"Sirius's Mirror"_

**Chapter 8 - Ginny**

The day that Harry had turned 17 he fixed the mirror that his godfather once gave him. He found the other mirror in Sirius house and he gave it to Ginny. Harry carries the mirror everywhere with him in the pouch he has around his neck.

"What about-"Sirius started but was cut off by Dumbledore

"I will let you deal with this situation on your own Mr. Potter but I advise you to do it in privacy also you will be sleeping in your father's dorm-"but he was suddenly cut of as well but this time by Harry

"No" he said simply. At everyone's confused face he continued "I will not sleep in the same room as that traitor that killed my parents" Dumbledore seemed to have understood how Harry was feeling and said

"Very well you will sleep in room behind shades on the 3rd floor but you must attend class as everyone else." And with that he dismissed them with a wave of his hand and sat down behind his desk looking over his notes he had taking during the future show spell.

Harry, James, Sirius and Remus walked to the 3rd floor in silence till they reached a portrait of a man on a motorcycle. The man from the picture looked at them and said

"What would you like your password to be?" They all looked at each other and silently agreed on a password

"Mischief Managed" They said as one and the portrait opened to reveal a house that looked like the Gryffindor one but just a little bit smaller with only a common room and 2 bathrooms and a dorm with 4 poster beds.

As soon as they walked inside Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it to the common room. All of a sudden big bold letters was on the back wall that could easily be seen when you walked in. It said

**MARAUDER'S HEADQUARTERS**

They all smiled as they sat down in their new home. Harry wasted no time and pulled out Sirius's mirror and said

"Ginny Weasley"

It took a while but eventually the face of Ginny was on the mirror. Sirius whistled loudly and said

"Damn"

Harry threw his godfather a glare and called Ginny to get her attention

It seemed almost in slow motion as Ginny picked up the mirror and everyone in the past saw her eyes widen then

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITH OUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU ARE! I have been so worried…..why? Why did you leave me?" Harry's heart broke as he saw Ginny break down into tears. His Ginny never cried

"Ginny please listen to me it was an accident I'm not in our time anymore I'm stuck 20 years in the past" Ginny seemed to calm down at the new information to everyone in the past relief but then she quickly started to panic.

"You're in the past!? Prove it" she said almost child like

Harry turned the mirror so that Ginny now saw Sirius Remus and James.

"Oh Sirius I miss you so much! And Remus oh Remus teddy is so amazing he looks so much like you he misses you dearly though he cries for his dada and is always calling out for mooney-" but her voice died as she saw James again

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter" she said her eyes now watery

"Err…Nice to meet you too?" James said in an uncertain voice. Harry turned the mirror back to him but still kept the mirror so that Ginny can see all of them and they can all see her.

"Ginny how are you?" His words seem to trigger something because Ginny begain to shake very badly. If only Harry could be there to hold her and to whisper in her ear that everything was okay.

"Harry!...oh Harry I'm…I'm…" She could not finish as she began to tear up again. Harry too was shaking and his eyes were so full of worry. James and Sirius put a hand on both of Harry's shoulders.

"I'm 7 months pregnant" Ginny finished at the same time Harry said "I know" He bowed his head then quickly whipped it back up as what she said sunk in.

"Wait…WHAT! I've only been gone for a few hours!" By this point both Sirius and James let go both in shock

"No you have been gone for 7 months Harry. Everyone thinks you're dead. I didn't though I thought…I thought that you found out and you…you left me" Her voice broke and Harry laughed lightly. Remus looked at Harry in a way that said what the hell can be funny in a time like this?

"Ginny listen to me. I love you and I always will even 20 years in the past. I am going to save everyone…Again and I will go back to you and my unborn child I will never leave you okay?" Harry finished. James looked at his son and how mature he was and smiled

"Yea I know Harry…just please be careful I have to go now I have school in the morning being prego is not an excuse apparently in mom's book." Harry flinched he did not know what would happen to him if he went back home to Ginny and her 6 brothers.

"Oh and Harry?" The mirror was now fading. James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry leaned in to hear what Ginny was about to say

"Harry….Its a boy" and with that the mirror went black. Harry sat there still thinking about what Ginny said. He was going to have a son. A son with the woman he loved he then released that he was not fighting just for the ones he loved but for his unborn child he is determined the get back too.

The room slowly got over the talk with Ginny then…Sirius had a huge grin on his face as he practically screamed

"Congratulation's Prongslet!" James looked at Sirius as if he grew another head then it hit him as well _his son or soon to be son is going to be a father? He is going to be a grandpa? OH MY…._

"Harry.." but James never got to finish as Harry got up and put his finger to his lip to shut him up. James looked confused then James heard it too as well as the others. Someone was outside of their house listening to their conversation.

Harry looked pale but he wiped out his wand so fast no one saw his take it out. He did a nonverbal spell because none of the others heard him say anything as he pointed his wand to the door.

The door turned clear to them as they saw one person with his ear pressed against the now crystal clear door. Harry along with the other three felt his blood boil as he saw who was listening in. Out of all the people who could possibly know who he was and from where it had to be the man he really did not want to see any time soon

Outside the Marauders Headquarter was the man or in this case the 17 year old boy who followed Potter and his friends including a new boy who looked a hell of a lot like Potter from Dumbledore's office…._Severus Snape_

_**OKAY I AM SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED I KNOW I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT SO I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND YOU BUT MY COMPUTER FROZE WITH MY STORY IN IT TO I HAD TO WAIT TILL IT WAS FIXED SO YEA PLEASE REVIEW I PROMISE I WLL UPDATE SOON WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SNAPE? SHOULD HARRY ASK HIM FOR HELP? SHOULD HARRY BE MEAN TO HIM? OH YEA AND LILY IS COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT THEY WILL NOT GO FOR A HOCRUX TILL THE 10**__**TH**__** CHAPTER!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE (:**_


	9. Severus Snape

_Recap ~ Outside the Marauders Headquarters was the man or in this case the 17 year old boy who followed potter and his friends including a new boy that looked a hell of a lot like potter from Dumbledore's office…Severus Snape_

_CHAPTER 9 - Severus Snape_

Harry had fear for the man because he knew how his father, godfather, and mentor felt about the man they could see outside their door. James was the first to move but Harry grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He looked at Harry with curiosity along with anger

"Leave him alone" Harry said quietly. Sirius and James looked as if they had just been hit in the head with a mallet but Remus looked almost pleased. Harry knew that Remus did not approve of the way James and Sirius treated Snape but he had never had the guts to stand up to his friends.

"What the HELL do you mean LEAVE him alone!?" Sirius half growled James looked like he wanted to knock some sense into his son so Harry quickly defended himself

"He saved my life Padfoot" Harry said as if that would explain everything. Just like he expected it changed nothing

"No, your Snape did this one has not now if you don't mind I need to teach the slimy git not to spy on us" and with that he and Sirius pulled open the door and saw a younger looking Snape outside.

Snape looked like a deer caught in headlights, He saw that Potter, Black, Remus and a new boy were in the unknown room and he knew he was out numbered. He backed away then he ran. Severus did not make it to the corner before James and Sirius grabbed him and dragged him back to their headquarters.

"Let me GO!" Snape snarled but Sirius just chuckled and kicked him in the side. Snape let out a small whimper but nothing else his eyes wide with fury. James threw Snape on the couch and then sat himself on the armchair an evil smile on his face. Harry felt sick at the way his father and godfather were acting. He even felt sick at Remus for just letting them

"So Snivillius what did you hear? James asked. Snape glared at James then answered

"I heard enough to know that 'he'" He pointed at Harry "Is not from here, and that he knocked up some girl and that you guys" He pointed to the rest in the room "Are to help him with something" He finished. Sirius smacked him in the back of the head again and James started to laugh. Harry was shaking slightly he had had enough

"Like I told you before you brought Severus here leave him ALONE!" Sirius stopped smirking and James stopped laughing. They turned to Harry and almost looked betrayed

"Harry..You don't know what you're saying we cant..We cant leave Snape alone he's SNAPE!" both James and Sirius said at the same time. Remus had a look on his face wondering if he should side with Harry or his mates.

"And you're James and your Sirius, what's the difference?" James and Sirius looked bewildered and Remus looked like he came to a decision. He would side with Harry

"Who are you?" Severus asked Harry

"My name is Harry, and I'm sorry about these two dunderheads over there" Harry jabbed his thumb in James and Sirius's direction. Snape if possible almost smiled, his lips twitched but then went back to a frown

"Why?" Snape asked

"Um why what sir?" Severus looked shocked because the boy Harry called him 'Sir' when he looked older then himself

"Why did you stand up for me?" He asked in a whisper

"Because Severus I stand up for what's right not wrong and they are wrong and you are right" James and Sirius mouth dropped open

"How the hell is he right HE spied on US" James yelled in outrage

"Hold your tongue" Harry snapped at his father and James surprisingly muttered under his breath other wise said nothing more

"He's a SLIMY GREASY HEAD GIT" Sirius said ignoring Harry's glare. James jumped up too

"YEA HE IS" James agreed with Sirius, both of which pulled out there wands and pointed them at Snape, Severus quickly pulled out his own and pointed his at James not really caring about Sirius

"YEA WELL YOU POTTER ARE A STUPID SHOWOFF WHO THINKS SO MUCH OF HIMSELF AND YOU BLACK ARE JUST A STUPID FOLLOWER" Snape snapped at the pair of them. Remus too pulled out his wand ready to defend his two friends. Harry was losing his temper by the second.

He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Sirius and muttered under his breath and Sirius was soon on the couch, sitting and tied with invisible ropes. Harry did the same with James and Severus. They all snarled in protest and yelled to be let go. Harry turned to Remus who still had his wand out

"Can you behave yourself and sit down or do I have to tie you down as well?" Remus shook his head and sat down on his own

"Alright then you lot listen up and listen good I am only going to say this once and if you don't want to be cursed then you better not interrupt." Harry said. He knew he had to make them get along for him to get his mission done with and fast.

"Sirius you hate Snape because James hates him and because you just want someone to bully him just like you are bullied at home by your Slytherin family well let me tell you something, Severus may be in Slytherin but he could hell as be in Gryffindor as well!" Sirius looked shocked at Harry's accusation but said nothing

"James you hate Severus because your jealous" Harry did not get to continue because Sirius started laughing very loudly and James looked very confused and angry

"Why the HELL should I be jealous of a git?" James asked. Severus was now looking at Harry confused as well

"Because da-James he was friends with Lily before you. She liked him before you. She protected him from you. And because you are scared that Lily will choose Snape instead of you. Even though she already chose you" James looked like he was debating with himself but Harry didn't care, he turned to Snape now

"You hate Sirius because he is best friends with James, because he gets the ladies and because he played a prank on you that almost got you killed" Sirius and Severus both paled "You hate James because he is arrogant and he is always picking on you but above all because he has Lily. You had Lily first she was your Lil's and you were her Sev but then you called her a 'Mudblood' because James got you so mad you didn't mean to say it but you did. She left and went to James you blame yourself because of what you said and you blame James because of what he did. You hate James because Lily loves him and you love Lily"

Severus looked Harry in the eyes and saw no pity no judgment, and then Snape knew he could trust this boy. Severus put his head in his hands and did not pick them back up. Sirius looked shocked and James had a face full of regret.

"You guys misunderstand each other. Severus you think Sirius is a well a hoe and stupid and just not enough, you think James is spoiled and a bully and does not deserve Lily but you are wrong" Snape picked up his head and looked at Harry

"Sirius is not a hoe he is just Sirius and he is far from stupid he is actually very bright when he wants to be" Remus chuckled at the face Sirius made when Harry said that.

"James is spoiled and he can be a bully ill give you that" Harry continued. Snape smirked and James threw his son a glare "But he deserves Lily he has grown up he does not bully anymore only you because he still thinks you're a threat. He is loyal to his friends and he loves Lily more than anything. Tell me something Severus do you want Lily happy?" Snape looked as though he had been slapped

"Of course I want Lily happy id do anything for her to be Happy even if it meant I had to lose her" Severus snapped, James looked at Snape and said

"So…so would I" James and Severus looked bewildered that they agreed on something and Sirius looked beyond shocked.

"James…Sirius" The ones who were called along with everyone in the room turned back to Harry to listen to what else he had to say

"Severus is not who you think he is and if you knew the real him you would not acted the way you acted around him" Harry then turned to Severus in a way asking for permission to continue. Snape understood what Harry was going to say and after a moment's thought he nodded and allowed the boy to continue. Harry saw Snape nod and looked back to his god father and father

"You make fun of Snape because his hair is greasy right?" Harry asked James and Sirius smirked and nodded

"Did you know that Snape hates the way he looks?" Harry asked again James and Sirius stopped grinning and shook there heads

"Did you know that he looks like that because of his father and he hates it?" They shook their heads again and asked

"Why does he hate his father?"

"Because his father beats Snape for being a wizard. He hates that he looks like the man who he hates so much. He hates that he is not loved at home and because of you two he is not loved at school either. He goes home and he is beaten every day because of a reason he cannot help. He comes to school and he is mentally beaten by you two or sometimes physically beaten because he is whom he is. He has a cold heart because that's all he knows" Severus put his head back in his hands, Remus hesitated then got up and went to Snape and whispered something in his ear. After a moment of Remus whispering in his ear Severus seemed to have calmed down.

James and Sirius both had a look of regret. They had tortured a boy who has been tortured his whole life. Had bullied someone who already hated who they were. That made them feel sick, made them feel unhuman, they knew they were wrong. They knew.

"Snivill-Severus we…we did not know that" Sirius said after a few seconds. James nodded his head agreeing with Padfoot

"I don't need your pity" Snape snapped

"Its not pity. I am sorry Snape, Harry's right I did hate you because Lily loves you and because you love her but now I see that you are human, and I see that I was wrong the way I treated you but I just want to say that I am with out a doubt sorry for the way I have acted" James said quietly

"I am sorry too. I never had anything against you besides my best mate hating you and that is not a good enough reason for doing the things I have done. I know what it's liked to be hated and abused by your 'family' and I would not wish that upon anyone. At least I could get away from the abuse when I came to Hogwarts but you just had to face some more. Us. And I am sorry that we have caused you more then you need." Sirius said his head down in shame

Severus looked at the pair of them wondering if they were going to jump up and say JUST KIDDING, when a minute passed and they did no such thing he knew hat they were telling the truth. He felt something in the bottom of his stomach, what was that? Was if…Hope? Was it…Forgiveness?

Harry smiled at his father and godfather but before he could congratulate them Remus turned to Snape and said his own apologue

"I am also sorry Severus" Remus said quietly "I knew if was wrong the way Sirius and James treated you, I never agreed but I let them I did not stop them when I could have. I never stood up for you when I agreed with you I did not stand up for what's right and because of that I am sorry"

Severus sat there looking at all of them. The ones who had always made his life hell are saying sorry. James FREAKEN Potter was saying sorry. He knew now that the feeling in his stomach was no longer hate. That the flame that always billed every time James was around was now gone. He knew now that he could forgive.

"Th-thank you" Severus said to all of them. Harry smiled at the lot of them, He needed Snape to defeat Voldemort again and he needed them to be friends. And by the looks of it they were slowly becoming friends.

Sirius sat there then started to laugh

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE ACTING LIKE GIRLS?" They all jumped at the volume of his voice and then slowly they all started to laugh. At first in an awkward way that slowly built into a full on hysterical state.

"I could not be more proud of all of you" Harry said as he stopped laughing because his side was beginning to hurt. " Anyways back to business Severus can you trust me?" Harry asked

"Of course" Severus said with out hesitation

"Would you ever tell anyone my secrets?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer already

"No" Snape said thinking Harry should have already known that

"Okay then. I am from the future, please believe me" Harry said

"I kind of figured because of all the information you knew about me," Severus said

"My name is Harry Potter" Harry finished. Severus looked at him closely then whispered

"You..you have Lily's eyes oh and Potter" James waited for the insult to come but it never did what came was " Congratulations" and Severus smiled a real smile! James looked as if he was told the world was about to end. Snape was SMILING!

"Thank you" James said after a moment

"So why are you here Harry?" Snape asked not wanting to get off topic

"I am here to kill Voldemort…Again" Severus looked shocked but did not flinch at the name

"The Dark lord is hard to kill" Severus said "But I will help you" He finished. Harry smiled and said

"You did so good in my time. Thank you" The rest of that night was spent telling Snape all about Harry's life so that he was caught up and then when they finished with Harry's life at around one in the morning Snape said he should leave but was quickly cut off by Sirius

"No stay! You can spend the night!" Sirius never expected that to come out of his mouth but it did.

"Yea! We can tell our own stories" James too never expected to be begging for Snape to stay but he was.

That night they spent sharing stories of their past, at times the common room was filled with laughter and at others filled with sadness but by the end of the night there was no more hate no more grudges. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Severus Snape were now friends.

**_So what do you think? I got a new laptop so I can upload faster now but only if I get reviews of course so Lily in the next chapter! And the first horcrux as well! what did you guys think of snape? should Harry still keep contact with ginny? PLEASE REVIEW will NOT update till i get 10 reviews i mean you read this at least review THANK YOU_**


	10. First Day of School

_Recap ~ That night they spent sharing stories of their past, at times the common room was filled with laughter and at others filled with sadness but by the end of the night there was no more hate no more grudges. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Severus Snape were now friends._

The next morning Harry woke with a headache, he along with James, Sirius, Remus, and Severus had stayed up until the early morning. He had finally gone to bed at around 5 only to have to wake up at 6:30 so yes Harry was in a very cranky mood.

Harry got up from his four-poster bed, to find all the others asleep except for Remus whose bed was vacant and made neatly. Remus was in the small kitchen reading the Daily profit and drinking a cup of coffee that Harry suspected one of the house elves had brought him

"Good Morning Uncle Remus" Harry said brightly all crankiness gone as an elf brought him his food

"Uncle?" Remus asked a little surprised at the title

"Well yea…is that okay?" Harry asked now unsure. He had always looked up to Remus and thought of him as family

"No no its okay" Remus smiled "And good morning to you to Harry"

Just then the door to bedroom opened and out came a cheery James and Sirius. They both looked as if they had slept for hours. Harry and Remus looked at each other surprised because James was a Potter and Potters don't do good in the mornings neither does a Black for that matter

"Why you guys so Happy?" Harry asked cautiously

"Because my dear son of mine today we start classes" James said in a dreamy voice. Remus raised his eyebrows so Harry knew this was unusual for his father to say. Sirius laughed at the look on Harry and Remus face then decides to explain to them

"Prongsie here can't wait to sit next to Lily and hold her hand" James smiled sheepishly and began to eat his own breakfast. The Marauders and Harry decided not to eat in the great hall because they wanted to make a grand entrance when Harry was to go up to the front and be 'sorted' into a house as there story was that he was a 'new' student.

They finished there breakfast, left their Headquarters and started to head down to the great hall.

Lily Evans was sitting in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore's speech about a new student join them for their 7th year, all the while wondering were the hell her boyfriend was as he was head boy and should have been down here first. Now that she thought of it she hadn't seen him since he left the Prefect Compartment on the train just before they arrived at Hogsmaid. Was he okay?

As if on cue, the great hall doors opened and in walked James, Sirius, Remus and an unknown face that looked like an exact clone of James

"Ahh here they are, Harry could you please come up to the front?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Harry walked up to the front ignoring the points, and whispers as he walked he was already used to them from his own time.

He made it to the front and sat down on the stool. Now that he was in the front all four tables had a clear view of him and could now see that he did look a lot like James Potter. The volume immediately increased, mostly from the girls in the hall. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Harry's head and he could no longer hear the noise from the hall only an eerie voice in his head

"Well Mr. Potter nice to see you again" said the sorting hat

"Again? But I haven't even been born yet" Harry thought in his head

"Yes well I am a hat so time does not work like that for me. Once I've been on someone's head no matter what time line I will always remember them. I would just like to say congratulation on defeating he who must not be name you will do us proud this time around as well"

"Err thanks so am I a Gryffindor?" Harry asked not wanting to continue the conversation anymore but wanting to go meet his mother for the first time

"Ah yes you will" The sorting hat then broke out of his mind and yelled at the hall "GRYFFINDOR". Immediately the hall erupted into cheers from so-called table and Harry went down and sat down by his father and godfather. Dumbledore stood and waited for the Hall to quiet down when it did he continued

"Now I expect all of you to treat Mr. Potter-" The hall was in whispers again so Dumbledore had to wait again "Yes Harry Potter but he is NOT related to James Potter although they do look a like as you can probably see" Dumbledore said in an amused voice he then motioned for them to leave all except Harry because Harry had to wait for McGonagall to give him his schedule. As everyone else left the hall Harry stayed and waited along with James, Sirius, Remus, and a girl with red hair who Harry knew to be Lily.

Harry was about to say 'Hi' to her when he heard a small cough behind him. He turned to see McGonagall standing behind him

"Well nice to properly meet you Mr. Potter" McGonagall said. James turned at the sound of his name but then realized that the woman was not talking to him but to his son.

"Ah Minnie so you have met our uhh are new friend?" He asked in an unsure voice. Remus face palmed his face and Sirius let out a snicker but James ignored them still looking at the Professor

"Yes Mr. Potter I have and I just hope he is nothing like you" she then turned back to Harry "Mr. Potter this is your schedule I will see you in my class next period. Good Luck on your first day" and with that she left them. Harry looked down at his schedule, James, Remus, Sirius and Lily looked over his shoulder as well

**_1st period – Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall_**

**_2nd period - History of Magic- Professor Binn_**

**_3rd period –Potions- Professor Slughorn_**

**_4thperiod –Study Hall_**

**_5thperiod- Defense Against The Dark Arts- Professor Flame_**

**_6thperiod –Charms- Professor Flitwick_**

**_7thperiod – Herbolagy – Professor Sprout_**

"Hey you have the same classes as us" Lily said when she finished reading his schedule "Hi my name is Lily, Lily Evans I'm head girl" she smiled a shy smile. Harry grinned at her but could not reply he was lost for words. James saw this and decided to help out his son

"This Lily dear is my brother Harry, Harry this is my Girl my treasure, my princesses, my flower, my- oaff" Lily punched him in the stomach and sent him a small glare. Harry could see the small blush on her cheeks and began to laugh as they headed for there first class.

The rest of the day was okay, whispers followed the Marauders, Harry and Lily but they ignored them. No problem had come until they headed to the DADA class. They had that class with Slytherin and Lily immediately stiffened. She knew how James was and she hoped he would not cause any problems. She held her breath as she saw Snape walking up to them

"Hey Sev" James and Sirius said. Lily's eyes widened

"Hey Jay, Hey Siri, Hey Rems, and Hey Harry" He looked at Lily who's mouth was hanging open "Hello Lily" She stared at him then at her boyfriend who was smiling so big. She looked back at Severus and her eyes got watery

"OH SEVERUS!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck. Severus immediately stiffened and held his hands away from Lily so James could see he was not touching her. James laughed and pulled Lily off of him, Lily looked at James then flung her arms on him

"Oh James you guys made up?" she asked

"Yes we talked and we realized we misunderstood each other and we talked for a while and now were friends," he said with a shrug. Lily smiled a watery smile and grabbed his face and kissed him square in the mouth. When she left his lips James had a kind of dreamy face and grabbed her hand. James and Lily had just had their first kiss and James had Snape to thank. James looked at Severus who put two thumbs up at him.

They all entered the DADA class and sat down in the back. Severus left to sit with the Slytherin's on the other side. The teacher walked in and began to do role call

"Mr. Potter" both James and Harry said "Here" they turned to each other and began to laugh

"Okay that's ENOUGH" Harry and James stopped laughing at his tone "Today we will be learning the unforgivables" The whole room went quiet some people looked beyond scared

"B-But their Unforgivable" A Slytherin girl asked. Professor Flame smiled a smile that reminded Harry of Umbridge. Professor Flame now looked at the rest of the class

"Now I think you should know how it looks and how it feels when one is under an unforgivable" His smile widened when the rest of the class started to understand what was going to happen. Harry knew now that Flame was not on the side of good. What should he do?

"Y-you mean y-your going to use them on us?" A Gryffindor now asked. Sirius paled but looked as if he wanted to learn as well.

"Yes I am…now who should go first?" Professor Flame said as he twirled his wand in his hands. Everyone from the past knew that Professor Flame hated James Potter and would love to torture him. Sirius and Remus let out a low growl and Lily squeezed James hands

"Ah Mr. Potter how about you?" James paled but did not stand down; he was about to get up when Harry stuck his hand out to stop him. Sirius and Remus made a grab for Harry but to late Harry was already half way up the front. Professor Flames looked shocked at the person who was not James coming up

"I asked for Mr. Potter," he snarled

"Yea and you have him…Harry Potter remember?" The professor looked at the boy and thought well if he was willing to feel pain then by all means let him

"All right Mr. Potter let us try you" James looked horrified that his son was going to get hurt. Remus and Sirius were growling under their breath as they watched Harry up in the front

"Go ahead but let me warn you-" Harry began

"Warn me? What do you mean you insufferable child?" Professor Flames snapped

"Let me warn you that I am not one to be messed with" the whole classed stared opened mouthed at the new boy who was standing so brave in the face of pain

"We shall see" Remus and Sirius made a motion to get up but James lifted his hands to stop them. He knew that whatever they did would just cause Harry more pain

"Now class we will start with the First unforgivable curse. Does anyone know what it's called?" Lily could not help her self and raised a shaking hand. Flames looked at her

"Imperio, a curse that makes you do what the caster asked you to do, they have complete control over you," she muttered quietly

"Very good ms. know it all" Flames said. James let out a loud growl and looked as if he was about to shout back at the professor when Lily whispered "Just Leave It James"

"Lets see if Mr. Potter can take the Imperio curse when no one has achieved it. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry expecting him to flinch. Harry did not flinch. The class held its breath as Flames yelled

"IMPERIO" Harry felt his body grow cold. Harry felt a little warmth in his stomach though.

"Mr. Potter jump on the desk and dance like a ballerina" Harry felt his legs want to move but there was a voice in his head stopping him

"Mr. Potter! Jump on the desk and dance like a ballerina" Flames asked again. Harry again felt like he wanted to move but them warmth washed over him. The warmth that was first in his stomach was now all in his body from his toes to his fingertips

"JUMP ON THE DESK AND DANCE LIKE A BALLERINA NOW!" Flames ordered. Harry heard the voice in his head again. Don't do if. You don't want to.

"NOW!" Flames yelled

"No" Harry said. The whole class sucked in there breath. Harry had done it he beat one of the unforgivables! Sirius had his mouth open and Remus had his eyes wide but James looked more shocked then them together. James was so proud of his son.

"Well the Mr. Potter you can beat one of the curses. Very good that takes power and lost of it. You may sit down" Harry turned and walked towards James just as Professor Flames said

"Lets see if you can beat the curse of pain! CRUCIO!" James watched as Harry fell to his knees and his mouth open into a silent scream. Harry did not let himself scream he fought the curse that felt like a thousand knives. To everyone's amazement, after 10 seconds of pain Harry stood up the spell still on him he turned to his Professor and yelled

"PROTEGO" Professor Flames flew across the room and hit his back on the wall. The whole classroom was staring at Harry and Flames.

"Professor…I don't like it when someone sends a spell on an opponent when there back is turned….do you know why?" Harry asked. His Professor could only shake his head

"Because they are a coward just like you professor" James, Sirius, and Remus mouths dropped as Harry put his wand away

"Cl-cl-Class D-d-Dismissed" Flames said as he got up and left to his office.

James ran to Harry and engulfed him in a hug.

"That was so brave of you! I'm so proud you're so amazing" James whispered in Harry ear "Thank you"

Just then Sirius and Remus joined then followed by the whole class as they all said Good Job to Harry. The class started to leave and it was soon just James, Sirius, Remus and Harry who was now heading towards the door

"Harry where are you going?" James asked

"Iv just remembered something" He put silencing charms on all the doors in the classroom then said "There's a horcrux in the castle"

Sirius yelped and Remus looked horrified

"There's a part of Voldemort's soul in the castle!?" Remus asked in disbelief

"Yea there is lets go get it its in the room of requirements" James and Sirius paled

"B-but me and James are always in there! We have never seen anything!" Sirius protested

"That's because you asked for a different Room" Harry corrected him

"What kind of room is it in?" James asked his son

"A room were he can hid something, that's what he asked" As they reached the 7th floor Harry asked for the room of lost and found things. A door soon appeared. Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus walked in. Harry went towards the back and went to the cabinet where he knew the diadem was at. When he reached to he found what he was looking for.

"Is that…is that the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw?" Remus asked in amazement

"Yup" Harry told him as he made his way back to the door. Sirius and James were walked along side him both snickering like mad

"What?" Harry asked them getting a little annoyed.

"Voldy made one of his hocrux's a crown" Sirius said between laughs. Harry and Remus rolled their eyes at how immature they both can be at a time like this. They were out of the room and walking back to there headquarters when James asked a question that was burning in his head

"How do we kill a horcrux?" James asked his son. Remus too now looked at Harry waiting for the answer

"You make it so that it can't repair its self. Like a sword. You can stab it but I wont do nothing. But with the powerful sword of Godric Gryffindor the horcrux cannot repair itself" Harry told the other three

"Okay so we need a bloody sword" Sirius muttered. Harry thought for a moment then knew what he had to do

"No we don't, do you remember how I killed Riddles diary?" Harry asked them. Remus was the one to answer first

"Yes you stabbed it with a basilisk fang" Harry nodded and motioned for them to enter the Marauder's Headquarters.

"Were are we going to get a basilisk fang there all millions of miles away?" James asked

"I know a place," Harry said wishing there could be another way.

"Where?" Remus, Sirius, and James asked Harry

"The Chamber of Secrets" Harry said and Sirius eyes got wider, Remus's face began to sweat, and James began to freak out, This was going to be a harder mission then he thought.

**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? SHOULD LILY GO WITH THEM IN THE CHAMBER? SHOULD THEY GO TO THE CHAMBER? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT PROFESSOR FLAME? DO YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOON AGAIN? THEN PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS THEN IT WONT HURT TO REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE SOON ONLY IF I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS!**


	11. The Chamber Of Secret's

_Recap ~ "The chamber of Secrets" Harry said and Sirius eyes got wider, Remus's face began to sweat, and James began to freak out. The was going to be a harder mission then he thought_

At the moment the Marauder's and Harry sat at their headquarters planning out their first mission

"But it's the chamber of secrets" James and Sirius yelled again for the tenth time

"Yea I know, you don't have to go if your scared, if anyone shouldn't go its Remus" Harry told the three

"Were not scared" Sirius and James said at the same time Remus said

"Why shouldn't I go i'm not scared like these too" he pointed at Padfoot and Prongs.

"WERE NOT SCARED," they screamed. Remus grabbed his ears and glared at them.

"Whatever okay i'm going to go down there alright, let's just hope the basilisks will listen to me as its new master." Harry stood up and walked towards the door. He barley reached it before James was at his side, Sirius at his other and Remus following at Sirius's side.

"Were are we going, Moaning Myrtles bathroom is that way" Remus asked when they turned the opposite corner of were they were suppose to be heading.

"I need something from Professor Dumbledore" Harry said. No one said anything as they reached Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. A soft open was heard.

"Professor?" Harry started. As soon as Dumbledore saw Harry he stood up waked away from his desk and shook Harry's hand and motioned for him to sit down

"What is it? What do you need my boy?" Dumbledore asked Harry as he sat down. Sirius, James, and Remus concord up there own chair and sat down as well

"I was wondering sir if I could borrow the sorting hat" Harry told the Headmaster. Sirius and James looked at Harry like he was crazy, Remus however being Remus remember that the Sword of Godric Gryffindor came out of that hat.

"The hat? Of course but do you mind me asking what for?" Dumbledore asked as he got up, grabbed the hat and gave it to Harry. Harry took the hat and gave it to Remus to hold.

"Of course sir, you see I am planning to go into the Chamber of Secrets" Harry said plainly. Once more Sirius and James both seemed to pale but Remus and the Headmaster did not show their fear on their faces but all their emotions behind their eyes. Remus did have fear but the head master had only concern.

"Do you know what the monster in the chamber is?" Dumbledore asked

"It is a basilisk, so I know I can talk to her" Harry told him

"Her?" Sirius said from behind Harry

"Yes her" Harry told him. Dumbledore sat there for a while then spoke up again

"Is there a hocrux in the chamber?" He asked

"No sir, you see we already have one hocrux but we need to kill it with a basilisks fang." Harry told Dumbledore

"Alright my boy please be careful and if there is anything you need let me know alright?" Harry nodded and then went out the door, James, Sirius, and Remus following along.

"We wait till midnight alright?" Harry told them once they were back at there headquarters. Harry turned to face Sirius.

"Sirius I have a job for you" Sirius looked at Harry then at James then back at Harry

"For me alone?" He asked

"Well okay you can take James but be careful" Harry told his godfather. Sirius looked happier now that he knew he could take his best mate with him

"Whats the mission sir?" Sirius and James said as one. Harry rolled his eyes then began

"I need for you guys to go get Severus, under the invisibility cloak. James you use your Sirius" Harry said as he pulled out his own cloak from his pouch around his neck "You use mine" Sirius grabbed the cloak and studied them

"There the same" He almost shouted. James to now looked at Harry's cloak

"They are, Harry's from the future remember" Remus told them trying really hard not to laugh.

"Can you guys go get Sev without getting caught by any snakes?" Harry asked them getting inpatient since it was going to be midnight in 2 hours.

"Yes we can" James and Sirius said as one. They pulled on the cloaks and disappeared from view.

SIRIUS AND JAME'S MISSION

"James" Sirius whispered as they turned the corner in the dungeon.

"What Padfoot" James whispered back some where in front of Sirius.

"How the hell are we going to get into the Slytherin house?" Sirius asked

"Follow a snake duh" James whispered as they saw two first year Slytherin's enter the house. James and Sirius rushed in before the door closed. Sirius had a face that said he wanted to puke. Everything in the house was green. James too under his cloak looked like he wanted to puke. James went to the corner so that nobody knocked into him. James only hoped Sirius did the same. Sirius was in a corner looking around the common room when he spotted his greasy target. He walked across the room when he was hit by something invisible.

"Ouch" Sirius heard James say

"Shh" Sirius said to James. Luckily when they fell the cloak did not come off of either of them. They walked towards Severus who was in the corner righting in his potions book.

"Hey Sev" Sirius whispered in his ear. Severus almost jumped a foot in the air. Sirius and James tried to hold in there laughter.

"What the bloody hell!" Severus whispered not looking anywhere but his book.

"Go to your room" Sirius said in a strict voice. Severus got up and started to walk up to his room. Followed by Sirius and James who were trying to swallow down their new rounds of laughs. As soon as the door to Severus's room was closed James and Sirius took off the cloak.

"You have your own room?" James asked

"No I share mine with Regulus" Severus said sounding bored. Sirius looked away at the sound of his brother's name. James saw him and decided to change the subject

"Were on a mission," James said in an up most happy voice. Sirius wiped his head around and smirked

"Yea we are" Sirius smile grew into an evil but playful grin

"And the mission is?" Severus asked feeling uneasy

"To retrieve one Severus Snape" James and Sirius said together. Snape paled and ran to the other side of the room. James and Sirius ran after him laughing like maniacs. Once they got Severus to stay put they told him that Harry wanted him at HQ. Severus then agreed to go with them. James and Sirius put there cloaks back on and followed Snape out the door. They made it out of Slytherin house and were almost to HQ when they heard a voice behind them. James and Sirius flatten themselves on the wall while Severus turned

"Sev" A voice called sounding out of breath. Sirius heart started pounding as he saw who it was.

"Regulus what are you doing out and about its nearly curfew" Severus said trying to get the boy to go back to the room

"Hey your out and about too! I'm sorry its just it happened again." Regulus said sounding sad. Sirius wondered why his brother sounded so sad. Severus seemed to pale

"Alright Reg I have something to do, when i'm done ill go talk to you okay?" Regulus nodded and walked back to the Slytherin house. Severus walked up to HQ said the password and walked inside. As soon as they were inside James and Sirius pulled off their cloaks

"What's wrong with Regulus?" Sirius asked. Although his brother was bad he still cared for him. Snape looked down but said nothing. Sirius was starting to get angry

"What's WRONG with MY BROTHER" Sirius screamed. Harry chose the moment to talk to Snape.

"Its happened hasn't it?" Harry asked. Severus only nodded

"What's happened" Remus asked

"Regulus has been marked" Harry whispered. Sirius paled but other wise looked angry.

"WHAT THE HELL! HES TO YOUNG HES STUPID HES-" but Sirius was cut off by Harry

"He's a hero" James, Remus, and Severus looked at Harry with there mouths dropped only Sirius looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"HES A DEATH EATER" Sirius screamed. Harry was getting annoyed they had to go down in the chamber in less the 10 minutes

"He's on our side. We need him but not now in my time he turned on Voldemort and stole a hocrux but died before he could destroy it." Harry told them. Severus sighed at the thought of his roommate his almost best friend die. Sirius paled even more.

"We will talk about this later. First we need to go to the chamber. Remus will you explain to Sev the mission while I get the map." Remus explained everything to Severus while Harry got out the Marauder's map. As soon as everyone was ready or as ready as they will ever be in the face of a basilisks they left HQ.

They walked silently to Moaning Myrtles bathroom and liked planned Sirius went to distract Myrtle by flirting with her. Harry went to the sink as said _open _in palsaltounge.

"That is still so weird" James said as the sink began to move. Harry just smirked at his father. Sirius came back now with out Myrtle

"Where's myrtle?" Remus asked. Sirius smirked at this

"I told her id kiss her if she left the bathroom for a few hours" Sirius said. Harry rolled his eyes then set his mind back on the mission. Now there was a huge tunnel where the sink you to be. Harry turned as saw that everyone looked a little pale at the task in front of them.

"I am going to turn into a raven and go down to see if everything is okay. Ill call you down once the cost is clear." Harry told them. James looked like he was about to argue but Harry ignored him and turned into a beautiful raven bird and flew down the tunnel. The air was cold but the tunnel wasn't that long. Once he reached the bottom he knew the cost was clear. He changed back into his human form and yelled up the tunnel for the others. The bottom of the tunnels had the bones of the small animals Harry remembered. When he walked he could hear the crunching sounds of the bones breaking.

"Eww" Harry turned around to see Sirius behind him looking at the bones. James then came along followed by Remus and then Severus. They were all looking down at the bone so Harry had to snap his fingers to get their attention.

"Alright remember any sign of movement close your eyes. Now wands out" Everyone got there wands out and started forward. The walked down the long slimy tunnels lasted 10 minutes before they reached the entrance of the chamber of secrets. Harry turned to see him father godfather mentor and friend all standing tall even in the face of danger. Harry was so proud of them at that moment.

"Now I want you guys to wait here-" Harry was cut off by a bunch of

"No way" or

"Not going to happen" Harry rolled his eyes.

"The snake wont attack me just let me get it under control and then you can come with me" The others all looked determined so Harry gave up

"Fine come along but stay away from the snake" and with that he opened the chamber and went inside. Inside the chamber was the same as Harry remembered it. The snake statues the water, the slimy green walls that made the place look even creepier. Just ahead they could all see the head of Salazar Slytherin.

"He was ugly" Sirius said beside Harry. James broke out laughing while Harry, Remus, and Severus rolled their eyes at them

"Will you shut up" Harry told his father and godfather

"Now I need for you four to turn around. Remus concore up a bunch of roosters." Remus looked confused but did as he was told. He concord up a bunch of roosters around himself, James, Sirius and Severus. He was about to do the same for Harry but Harry stopped him

"I don't need them, the cry of a rooster is fatal to the basilisks so you guys will be safe just don't turn around till I tell you okay" Even though they all wanted to disagree they agreed and turned to face the entrance not Harry and the big stone head of Salazar Slytherin. Harry turned back to the stone head once he knew the others were safe

_"Open Salazar Slytherin and unleash the monster with in you and let it I be its new master_" As Harry hope the mouth of the statue opened and a huge snake came out of it and into the water. The Marauder's and Snape froze they knew that the basilisks was now out and they did not want Harry anywhere near it

"We have to help" James whined

"No Harry told us to stay put," Remus said

"But he needs us" Sirius said

"No he doesn't he is talking to the snake lets not interrupt." Severus said as they heard a lot of hissing behind them

_"You are my knew massster?"_ The basilisks asked

_"Yesss, now pleassse I am going to turn into a phoenix and blind you ssso that you will not kill me"_ Harry told the snake hoping it would not object

_"Asss you wisssh massster"_ The snake told him. Harry turned into a phoenix and flew to the eye level of the snake. The snake did not turn, did not hiss a cry as Harry punchierd its eyes. Now the eyes were blood red and now a milky deathly yellow. Now it was safe to look at the snake. Harry turned back into himself and asked the snake a question.

_"If one was to look at you, would it kill them?"_ Harry asked the simple question he already knew the answer too

"_No massster_" Harry turned to the others who still had their backs to Harry and the snake

"You can turn around now," Harry told them. As one they turned. Sirius eyes went wide as he saw Harry and the huge green snake with red eyes in front of him. He looked pale with a hint of fear. Remus looked just like Sirius only with a hint of curiosity at the huge creature in front of him. Severus looked like he was cutting up the snake in his mind and thinking up of all the different potions he could make. Harry didn't blame him Severus after all has to face the biggest snake there is: Voldemort. James did not even care about the snake his eyes were on his son

"Harry are you okay' Harry smiled at his father

"I'm fine dad" Harry then turned back to the snake

_"Massster am I going to diee?"_ The snake asked Harry

"_Yesss_" Harry hissed. The snake slithered back a bit.

_"Thenn youu aree not my Masssterr"_ It said. Before Harry could act the snake attacked. Harry pushed his father out of the way. The snake made a snap at Sirius who in turn yelped and turned into Padfoot. Padfoot ran and grabbed a rooster by the neck and threw it at the snake. The snake hissed at the cry the rooster made and shrunk down. It latterly shrunk in size. Harry looked confused

_"Whyy are you sshrinking?"_ Harry asked the basilisks

_"Becausse I am made of magic, the cry of the roosssterr makess me sshrink."_ The snake said. Harry knew that the snake did not want to answer but had too because although the snake said she had no master, Harry was still her master.

"Remus, James, Severus grab a rooster and make it cry!" Harry yelled.

The others did as were told. Padfoot turned back into Sirius and was about to help when he spotted the sorting hat that Harry dropped on the way in. The hat was empty so Sirius turned but in the corner of his eye he saw a glitter of shine. Sirius turned back around and saw a sword sticking out of the hat. The sword or Godric Gryffindor! Sirius ran to it and picked it up. He knew he had to act the snake was shrinking yes but it was still trying to attack them. Sirius turned around when he heard a cry of pain. James! Sirius ran to him as he saw him on the floor. The snake had bit him. Sirius was angry. No one hurts his brother no one. He ran to the snake ignoring Harry's yells of protest and stabbed it through the head. The snake was now the size of an anaconda but it was still large. Harry watched Sirius stab the snake in the head and watch the sword come out on the bottom end. The snake cried in pain then fell to the floor with a thump. Sirius ran to James and fell to the floor beside him

"J-james? You okay?" James was holding his arm close to him.

"Yea Padfoot i'm f-fine" James told Sirius. He had not been quick enough when the snake snapped at him. It bit him in the arm. James could feel the venom in his body. He could feel himself getting weak. Remus to was now at James side

"J-james did it b-bite you?" Remus asked hoping James would say no

"Yes, stupid snake" James told them. Severus now looked pale.

"A basilisks fang is poisonous. If bitten the person that was bit d-dies" Severus said. He knew that he use to dream of James dieing but now that they were friends he wish he wasn't. James did not pale at being told he was going to die, he could feel it. Sirius was shaking his head and Remus was holding James hand.

"I-Im okay Padfoot, ill be f-fine" James told him. Sirius shook his head

"I-I need you James" Sirius said his voice sounding weak. "I can't imagine my life with out you" James smiled at Sirius.

"I-I need you too James, We l-love you" Remus finished. James had tears in his eyes but his vision was slowly turning black. Sirius and Remus did not notice Harry turn into a phoenix. Severus however did and smiled knowing that phoenixes had healing powers. Harry flew to James and landed on his lap. James saw Harry in his phoenix form and smiled

"I l-love you H-harry" James saw the bird cry. He wished Harry would be in his human form and not a bird. As he focused on Harry and the others they started to become clearer. Instead of his vision becoming blurrier it was become more focused. James looked back at his hand and saw the bite mark gone. James looked up at Harry now in his human form smiling. James smiled but then it was wiped off as he saw Sirius and Remus huddled together heads down and both with tears in their eyes. James walked over to them

"Hey guys" James said quietly

"Leave us alone James cant you see were sad because you're dead?" Sirius said. Remus head wiped up and saw James standing there smiling. He was okay! Remus jumped up and hugged James. Sirius now got over the shock that James was okay and very much alive. He too got up and hugged him. James laughed as he hugged both of his bestmates

"You know I love you guys right?" James told them. The nodded and let go. Harry smiled and said

"Alright girlys lets get back to HQ and kill that hocrux!" They all cheered and headed towards the door. Severus had ten fangs with him and twenty viles of basilisk's blood. Severus gave ten to Remus.

"Umm why do I need ten viles of blood?" Remus asked

"Because Rem they are each worth ten thousand gallons" Snape said with a smile. Remus looked down at the viles then his eyes widend.

"IM RICH" he screamed and ran around the chamber dancing happily. Sirius laughed and turned into Padfoot and chased him

"Cut it out Padfoot!" Remus screamed as Sirius snapped playfully and Remus's heals. They made it back up the tunnel and to HQ.

"Now James why don't you kill the Hocrux?" Harry asked

"Why me?" James said

"Because you almost died" Sirius spoke up. James nodded and grabbed the fang. He pulled the fang back and stabbed the crown. There was huge scream and then blood or what looked like blood came out of the crown. The crown sat there broken in half as the others sat around the fire.

"Man that was a long mission" Sirius complained

"Yea but now 1/6th of voldy is gone, we just need to destroy 5 more voldy souls and then were down" James told Sirius. Remus had already gone to bed since the full moon was in two days and he was getting more tired by the second. Severus stood up

"Were are you going?" Sirius asked him

"Sleep, in my room" Severus told them and head towards the door.

"Wait" Harry called as Snape left the room. Harry ran into the hallway after him. Severus turned

"Yes?"

"Tell me what Regulus tells you tonight I need to know if the dark lord has asked him yet" Snape looked confused but agreed to tell Harry whatever Regulus tells him. Severus walked down to the dungeons and entered his house. As he walked into the common room he saw Regulus in an armchair by the fire sleeping. Severus walked up to him and poked him in the side

"Hmmm" Regulus said

"Reg wake up" Severus told him

"Sev?" Regulus said as he opened his eyes "What took you so long?" He asked. Snape ignored him and went up to his room, Regulus following behind him

"What was it you were going to tell me?" Snape says as he sits on his bed. Regulus closed the door and then sat on his own bed as well

"The dark lord has asked me for my assistance" Regulus spat out.

"What has he asked?" Severus asked him

"He asked for me to go with him to leave something in a cave" Regulus tells his best friend

"A hocrux?" Severus asked

"Yea wait how did you know?" Regulus asked. Severus looked sheepish as he said

"Long story now when does he want you to go?" Severus asked him

"This weekend" Reg says sounding a little scared

"Alright well Reg are you on the good side or the bad?" Severus asked his roommate.

"I am on…. Wait what are you on?" He asked Severus

"I am on the good side" Severus tells him then explains all about how he is a spy and that he is not really on Voldemorts side.

"Okay well then I am on your side," Regulus tells Snape. Snape nods and says.

"We need to go see Harry in the morning" Snape says already lying down to go to sleep. Severus ignores Regulus as he hears him ask over and over again

"Who's Harry?"

Harry layed in his room with a mirror that showed him the one he loved most

"Ginny…I miss you" Harry said again. He had been talking to her for hours. He just couldn't get over the fact that he could not hold her kiss her anything because he was were he was

"Harry…please…be…careful" Ginny said. It was getting harder and harder to talk as the mirrors were breaking. Harry saw that the Mirror call was about to end so he quickly said

"Ginny I love you" Harry saw Ginny smile

"I lov-" the mirror cut off. Harry layed there wishing Ginny could have finished her sentence. He missed her. He now knew that it was Ginny who he was fighting for he needed her. He needed to get back to her. Harry closed his eyes and entered his dreams that were all about his Ginny.

_**S**_**_o what do you think? Should Regulus really be good? Should he hate James and Sirius and Remus? Should I quit this story? Should Dumbledore go with them on the next mission? Should Severus? Or Regulus? Review please and ill update sooner!_**

_**REVIEW**_


	12. Being Found

_"I lov-" the mirror cut off. Harry layed there wishing Ginny could have finished her sentence. He missed her. He now knew that it was Ginny who he was fighting for he needed her. He needed to get back to her. Harry closed his eyes and entered his dreams that were all about his Ginny_

The day that followed was not one of Harry's most favorites. James had woken up in a crappy mood finally showing he really was a Potter. Sirius was not at HQ because he had spent the night with a girl and Remus was being Remus and had started his morning at the library. That left Harry to deal with the annoyed Potter who was his dad.

"Why do we have bloody school?" James yelled into his breakfast. The Marauders and Harry did not like to eat in the great hall anymore so they usually ate in their small kitchen.

"Harry" Severus said. Harry had been ignoring his fathers annoying and pointless questions that he didn't notice the door to their common room open. James stopped complaining as soon as door opened

"Hey Sev…" James started then stopped when he saw the person who was behind him. Regulus Black stood behind Snape looking somewhat fearful.

"Hey James why the bloody hell do you have the door open?" said the voice of Sirius Black. Sirius stopped dead on his feet as he walked into the room that now contained James, Sirius, Harry and his all for nothing brother. Just then Remus made his appearance. With one look around he slipped out of the action and stood next to James and Harry

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Regulus flinched at the tone in his dear brothers voice

"Well Siri I have no idea" was his reply. Regulus looked at Snape wondering what the HELL they were doing there

"I asked Severus to bring him here Sirius" Harry said when he saw Sirius turn his glare onto Severus who was now standing in front of Regulus.

"Why?" James, Sirius, Remus and Regulus asked at the same time.

"Lets sit why don't we?" Harry said as he sat down on one of the armchairs. No one said a thing as they all sat down in the small common room.

"Now Regulus my name is Harry" Harry began

"You're the one Sev wants me to talk to?" Regulus asked, as he looked Harry over

"Why?" Regulus and Sirius said at the same time.

"Because I need your help" Harry stated. Regulus look of curiosity now turned into a glare

"Perfect. Just perfect everybody needs my fucken help" Regulus spat out. Sirius stared at his brother. _Why did he look so_ _angry?_

"Reg Harry does not need the same help the dark lord needs" Severus reassured him

"Voldemort want my brothers help?" Sirius asked before he could help it

"Yea the stupid snake himself needs a puppet to order around" Regulus spat out.

"But you're on his side…aren't you?" James asked

"We as in Severus and I are on neither his side nor yours were on the side that is _We don't give a dam we just want to live,_ but for the most part I guess Sev and I are on the side of good" Regulus finished. James and Remus stared at him with wide eyes. Harry and Severus already knew this information and did not look so surprised. The only one that looked more shocked then surprised was Sirius.

"Dad, Rem, Sev? Can I talk to all of you in the other room?" Harry asked. The ones mentioned got up and left the two Black brothers alone.

"I thought you were evil?" Sirius finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence

"In some ways I am" Regulus said quietly to his brother

"What changed your mind?" Sirius asked his little brother

"Iv always been on the side of good" Regulus told him

"But-" Regulus let out a frustrated groan and leapt to his feet as he cut Sirius off

"I didn't leave like you did! I don't want to kill! I kill because it keeps me alive! When you ran away you left me their Siri! You left me alone with mum and dad I had to join the death eaters because if I didn't then they would kill me! I didn't have friends like you do! I didn't have a James to take me in! I stayed because I had no other choice now I have to face the dark lord on my own! Do you remember that time when I broke mothers vase?

Sirius could only nod at his brother's random question

"And you protected me from mother by saying you did it. I needed you to protect me but you weren't there! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WERENT THERE!" Sirius flinched as his brother yelled

"You never gave me a chance" Regulus finished in a whisper. Sirius sat there frozen. Reg was right he had never given his brother a chance. When he was sorted into Slytherin he automatically assumed he was a pureblood git. His mother and father always liked him more so Sirius ignored him. He hadn't been there to protect his little brother!

"Reg…" Regulus looked up from his hands at Sirius. Sirius saw his brother's eyes shinny.

"Reg I am sorry. I didn't give you a chance. You are good?" Sirius asked. When Regulus nodded Sirius smiled and hugged his brother. It felt nice he hadn't hugged his brother in years, since before Hogwarts actually. When they let go Regulus laughed

"Were bloody girls Siri" Sirius laughed to but smiled. He had his brother back

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as he walked back into the room. Remus, James, and Severus right behind him

"Yea" Both brothers said.

"Great! Now-" Harry began as James went to sit by Sirius, followed by Remus and Severus went to sit by Regulus.

"Now Regulus can I ask you something?" Harry asked the youngest black

"Yea I guess"

"Has Voldemort asked you yet?" Regulus looked shocked but nodded

"How did you know?" He turned to Severus who shook his head

"Severus didn't tell me and if you mind me asking when will Voldemort take you to the cave?" Harry continued. Regulus seemed to pale even more, Sirius eyes got wider

"What does Voldemort want with my brother?" Sirius yelled

"He is a death eater Sirius, and he doesn't want your brother he wants Kreacher" Harry stated. Regulus if possible paled even more, the blood leaving his lips.

"Today at noon he will take me and Kreacher to the cave but how did you-"

"Know?" Harry finished Regulus' question. "I just know okay. Now I will need you to bring Kreacher to me" Harry ordered. When Regulus did no such thing Harry sighed

"I will not hurt him, he is the only one who cares for you am I right Regulus?" Reg nodded

"NO! I care" Sirius said. Harry smiled sadly in a way saying that he meant over the years. Grimly Sirius agreed.

"I wont hurt Kreacher, in my time he is my house elf." Harry stated. He ignored all the lost looks and motioned for Regulus to call Kreacher.

"KREACHER" Regulus yelled. Even though he yelled he yelled in a friendly way.

There was a loud crack followed by a "Yes Master Regulus?" Harry walked over to the elf that had just taken a bow to the young Black

"Kreacher?" The elf turned but said nothing.

"My name is Harry Potter, and-" Harry was cut off by the elf

"You are related to the blood traitor! I shall not talk to you oh what would my mistress say?" Kreacher mumbled and stepped away from Harry yet stayed in front of Regulus in a way that almost looked like the elf was protecting the boy. Sirius frowned even more

"Don't call James or Harry a blood traitor!" Sirius spat at the elf

"Master Sirius! You broke my mistress' heart you are a bad boy! Bad bad bad" The elf ranted on.

Sirius rolled his eyes and Regulus order Kreacher to behave himself.

"Kreacher? May I ask you a question?" Harry asked the elf. Everyone in the room stared at Harry as he treated Kreacher like any other wizard. After he looked at his Master Regulus he nodded

"Voldemort" the elf flinched "Is going to need your assistance later on today, I need you to come back, no matter what come back" The elf although looked confused felt in his tiny heart that the boy named Harry Potter was in some ways his master. How could that be possible?

"Now go home and don't tell your mistress a thing" Harry order. With a pop the elf was gone

"Was that necessary?" Regulus asked

"Yes. If I hadn't order Kreacher to come back, he would have died" Harry told Sirius' younger brother. The boy paled but said a silent thank you.

"Um so classes?" Remus said after a moment. Harry smirked at his former professor

"Led the way" Harry told him. The morning went by fast. Lily after stealing James for some over due snogging time, which made Harry want to puke, left to her dorm. James smiled knowingly at his son

"So Harry has Sirius had _'the talk'_ with you?" Harry paled at his father's question. Sirius and Remus sat up straighter from there seats in there little common room. Sirius smirked and Remus looked just like the both of them, which made Harry, shocked to see his calm professor look so evil

"Yes. Sirius did have that talk with me, and id rather not have it again" Harry said quickly

"What did I say?" Sirius asked

"You said enough to make me not want to look at you for a week" Harry told his godfather "Not to mention the pictures" Harry groaned

Sirius wicked smile grew more just as Remus and James said

"Pictures?" Harry nodded not daring to open his eyes

"Well then Harry why don't you have the talk with us?" Harry's eyes flew open at James and Sirius question

"Hahahaha" was all that escaped Harry's lips. He stared at them not believing what he was hearing

"You can't be serious" Harry finally said through his laughs

"Yes I am" Sirius smirked at the question with a double meaning.

"Shut it! I am not going to give the SEX talk to my father nor my godfather nor my uncle!" Harry told them firmly. James and Sirius broke out laughing and Remus turned pink. The rest of the day went on as they teased each other, Sirius and James loving the way they could make Harry and Remus blush. It was a little after noon when Harry first felt it

"And then Hermione was lik-AHH" Harry's joke was cut off by his scar burning. Harry fell to the floor screaming, his whole body twitching. James and Sirius dropped down to the floor next to Harry while Remus went to sit next to Harry's head

"What's wrong?" James asked in a panicked voice.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Sirius asked his godson. Harry didn't answer neither of them; his eyes had automatically shut closed when he dropped to the floor.

Harry was no longer in the same room as his father, godfather, and his almost uncle, he was in his mind traveling along side Voldemort to the windy cave. The cave in which was to hide the hocrux. The air was wet and salty Harry could almost taste it. His heart pounded as he saw Regulus wait outside the cave as Voldemort and Kreacher went in. After almost 20 minutes Voldemort came out and walked towards the waiting Black brother

"Go back to the Manor and speak to no one about this" Voldemort said in a cold hiss. Regulus did not disagree nor did he ask were his beloved house elf was, with a pop the black brother was gone.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was no longer on the floor in the common room but in his four-poster bed. Harry sat up and looked around the room. His eyes met the ones of his father

"Harry are you okay?" James asked. Harry slowly nodded as his father walked up to him and gave him a quick but tight hug

"You scared me! What happened?" James asked as soon as he released Harry

"You mean he scared us" Sirius said as he enters the room, Remus gave a quick nod in Harry's direction, which meant he was worried too

"I forgot to mention that when Voldemort is near, or when he is at his most powerful, most angry, most happy I can feel it and see it. The thing was I hadn't felt it in a long time so the pain was beyond my control. I am sorry I scared you" Harry finished his explanation

"Its okay pup" Sirius said quickly already going to give Harry a quick hug. Remus was next once everyone felt like every thing was okay Remus asked

"So what did you see?"

"Regulus" Harry told them. Sirius' face went pale but before he could ask what about his brother Harry told him

"He had to wait outside then after Voldemort went in the cave with Kreacher he came back out with out Kreacher." Harry explained

"So Kreacher is dead?" Remus asked. Almost on cue Kreacher appeared soaking wet. With one bow and look at Sirius the elf went to Harry

"Thank you for coming back Kreacher" Harry smiled warmly at the elf.

"Why didn't you die?" Sirius asked the elf. He sounded like a disappointed child who did get what he wanted on Christmas morning

"Master Harry told me to come back" Sirius nodded but said nothing more. His head snapped back up

"Master Harry?" Sirius asked

"Y-yes I do not know why but I feel like Master Harry is my Master" Kreacher told Sirius

"Alright, Anyways Kreacher, why don't you go get warmed up and when you feel up to it you can go home. Regulus will want to see you when you get back alright?" Harry told the elf. Kreacher nodded and with one bow to Harry and one dark look sent in Sirius' direction the elf left.

"Were is Reg?" Sirius asked

"At Riddle Manor with Sev" Harry told them calmly. He looked at his watch it was 2:50, they had ten minutes to get to DADA class.

"We got to go" Harry yelled at them and took off running the Marauders right on his heels. They ran all the way to the class room, once there they opened the door and ran in

"Ah Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Potter late are we?" Professor Flame said from behind his desk. It looked as if everyone had just got there some hadn't even taken out there books yet. Harry checked his watch and saw it turn to 3:01.

"Obviously" Harry said not really wanting to argue he knew it was a losing battle

"10 points from Gryffindor for your check Potter,! And detention for you four in my class next week!" Flame said, "Now sit down"

Harry and the Marauder went to take there seats each sending glares at the Professor.

The class went smoothly and boring for most of the time. Just 5 minutes to the bell when Harry let out a groan

"Mr. Potter, why don't you help me with a demonstration" The Marauders and Harry went quiet, Harry got up when Professor Flame spoke again

"Mr. James Potter" He said an evil smirk upon his face. Harry looked back to see his father getting up and with out a look at anyone walked up to the front. Harry sat back down and let out a growl just like Remus and Sirius did

"Mr. Potter, do you know what _'Sepetnoris'_ is?" Flames asked. Harry paled

"No" James told the Professor not letting fear or anything show on his face

"It is a spell in which causes the person on it to feel, pain. Worse the Crucio, it makes you feel fire and ice in your whole body at the same time. Do you know what I am going to do?" Professor Flames asked James. James did not say a thing but just stared at him. Harry, Sirius, and Remus got up and ran to James. Remus stayed on James left, Sirius on his right but Harry; Harry went to stand in front of James.

"Mr. Potter, move" The Professor ordered in a fake calm voice. He completely ignored Remus and Sirius all together.

"I don't think so," Harry said as he drew out his wand. James placed a hand on his son's arm, pulling him back but Harry was ignoring him or just did not notice. Harry was shaking with rage.

"Mr. Potter, you will move when I say too!" Harry laughed at the Professor but stayed put. The Professor snarled. Flame drew back his hand and slapped Harry right across the face.

James, Sirius, and Remus yelled in outraged.

"How dare you!" Remus yelled. Sirius was yelling out and cursing every cuss word known to man

"YOU DO NOT HIT MY_ S-_ HARRY!" James bellowed out. He drew out his wand and blasted the Professor off his feet. Harry cursed him spell after spell till the Professor passed out. Harry went to the Professor's head

"You are the lowest excuse for a human being" Harry snarled. Harry then spit on the Professor's face. Everyone in the room mouths dropped.

"See you in detention Professor" Harry finished he got up and walked back to the Marauders

"Run" was all he said. As one they ran out just as the classroom erupted into cheers. The ran down the halls and onto the grounds

"Were are we going?" James asked panting

"The Shrieking Shack" Harry yelled at them running towards the huge tree. Harry turned into his Raven form and touched the Nott with his beak and allowed Remus, James and Sirius into the entrance at the bottom. After minutes of walking underneath the tree they made it.

"Now what?" Remus asked as he sat down on the broken bed

"We stay here till tomorrow, then we go and get the hocrux," Harry told them

"I should tell Dumbledore were we are" Harry said after a few more minutes

"How?" James asked

"A Patrounus" Harry told him with a grin

"Expecto Patronum" Harry said with a wave of his wand. A brilliant Blue light came out of the end of Harry's wand followed by a beautiful Stag

"A s-stag?" James asked in awe

"Yea?"

"That's Prongs!" Sirius and Remus yelled

"Yup, Its always been a Stag, guess I have my dad in me" Harry said with a smile. James eyes got watery but he did not cry. Harry looked at the Stag and told him to deliver a message to Dumbledore telling him where they were and what they were going to do. When the Stag left Harry checked his watch again and saw that it was 8

"Best get to sleep I want to leave early tomorrow" Harry told them. Harry closed his eyes and dreamt about his Ginny again and about his son. James fell asleep and dreamt about his Lily, and how his son was so amazing, how he was going to have a family. Sirius passed out and dreamt about a girl named Granger, it was odd because he did not know a girl named Granger only the one that was Harry's friend. He also dreamt about a certain rat and having its head ripped off. Sirius smirked in his sleep. The only one not asleep was Remus; he was sitting their watch his best friends sleep. He still could not believe Peter was a traitor, he always thought of him as a brother. He watched James as he had that stupid dreamy look he got when he was around Lily; he saw that Harry had drool on the corner of his mouth. Remus laughed, Harry was a good kid amazing, it seemed Harry cared so much for him and Remus could help but love his Cub back just as much. Remus turned and saw Sirius sleeping and smirking. Wow Sirius smirks even in his sleep, Remus eyes began to drop, and his last thought was about how he had such amazing friends.

The Marauder's and Harry slept for hours before Harry shot up from where he was sitting and looked around

"DAD! REMUS, SIRIUS!" Harry screamed. James jumped up wand out, Sirius and Remus did as well and looked around for Harry. The thing was Harry was not there. Harry was not in the room and the room was now a glowing Orange.

Sirius yelped as the fire, touched his arm. There was another yell from somewhere in the small Shack

"HARRY" James yelled trying to make the fire go down enough to jump over it. He had to get to his son! Just then there was a laugh, a cold, evil laugh that made the blood leave James lips, made Remus wand hand shake terrible and made Sirius howl out in rage.

He had found them.

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE? DID YOU HATE? SHOULD I QUIT THIS STORY? WHO WAS THE PERSON THAT LAUGHED? IS REGULUS REALLY WITH SNAPE AT RIDDLE MANOR? WHY IS SIRIUS DREAMING ABOUT A CERTAN GRANGER? REVIEW PLEASE AND ILL UPDATE SOON!**_

_**REVIEW.**_


	13. The Cave

_Recap ~ "DAD! REMUS, SIRIUS!" Harry screamed. James jumped up wand out, Sirius and Remus did as well and looked around for Harry. The thing was Harry was not there. Harry was not in the room and the room was now a glowing Orange._

_Sirius yelped as the fire, touched his arm. There was another yell from somewhere in the small Shack_

"_HARRY" James yelled trying to make the fire go down enough to jump over it. He had to get to his son! Just then there was a laugh, a cold, evil laugh that made the blood leave James lips, made Remus wand hand shake terrible and made Sirius howl out in rage._

_He had found them._

Harry woke up early in the morning because of a pain shooting in his scar. He looked over and saw his dad sleeping with a very weird but funny smile upon his face. He saw Remus and Sirius both sleeping as well, Harry watched them for a while. They looked so peaceful. Harry could only guess it was because neither of them had lost there best friend. With all the work Harry was doing he hoped they wouldn't ever. Harry sat there watching them the pain of his scar gone then he heard a noise, a noise that sounded very familiar. Harry shot up and ran out of the room with out waking up his father, godfather or his almost uncle. That was his first mistake.

He followed the sound down the hall where he spotted a hooded figure. Harry did not let the presence of the man before him make himself weak. The man stared at him, with the familiar evil smirk that Harry hated so much

"Hello Mr. Potter" The man said instantly, laughter behind his voice. Harry stepped forward, under estimating the man before him. That was his second mistake.

"Hello Professor Flames, lovely seeing you here?" Harry said with every word stepping forward. Flames let out a cold laugh and sent a spell into the room Harry just came out of. A spell that Harry was all too familiar with, it was the same spell Crabbe had used in the Room Of Requirements during the final battle of Hogwarts. A spell that made Fire, fire that could not be put out. Harry panicked

"DAD! REMUS, SIRIUS!" Harry screamed. Harry heard movement in the room that contained his family. He then heard Sirius yelp, he heard his father call for him. His mind was elsewhere, he could not focus, he had to get to them, a cold evil laugh brought him back to his senses. Harry turned to face Flames again

"So what is so interesting about you Mr. Potter? Why are you so strong? I think you would be a great addition to the Dark Lord, he could make great use for you" Harry's blood boiled "Join me or watch your friends burn to ash, your choice" Flames said with a smirk. Harry sent a curse at him but the man moved, Harry sent more spells at him but his mind was still back with his father. There was a loud thud then, Harry was no longer alone.

Padfoot was there his fur, burnt and singed but never the less there. Padfoot turned back into Sirius and helped Harry try to take down Flames

"You're an animangus!" Flames yelled. Sirius, even in their situation couldn't help but smirk

"You Mr. Black, would be a trophy to have, the dark lord would be pleased as will your family, join me as well, together we go to the dark lord" Flames asked seriously. That wiped the smirk right off of Sirius' face. With one fierce wave of his wand Sirius blasted Flames off his feet. There was the sound of hooves and then a beautiful stag stood next to Harry, the stag transformed back into James

"Harry are you okay?" James asked quickly. Harry nodded and then together they looked down at Flames who was on the ground shaking and looking at all of them.

"James, would you like to do the honor?" Sirius asked grabbing Flames wand and snapping it in half. James smiled, _oh revenge was sweet,_ he thought. James raised his wand and was about to curse Flames for all the pain the man had inflicted on him over the years when a scream of agony stopped him.

_Remus._

Remus was still in the room! James stopped, his eyes widening. Harry, James, and Sirius turned to face the room that was slowly burning their friend alive. That was Harry's third mistake. Harry realizing what they did wrong turned back to Flames but to late. Flames was gone, gone away with one poof. Harry paled as he thought of where Flames was going; he could not go back to Hogwarts. Harry knew he wasn't that stupid, the only place Flames could go was back to his master. Back to Voldemort.

Another scream broke Harry out of his trance, he would worry about that later, now he had to save his uncle of everything but blood

"REMUS" Sirius screamed and turned back into Padfoot jumping back into the burning room. The fire stayed in that room, didn't leave, only burned inside the small room containing the werewolf.

James paled, as the flames got larger, both his best friends were in there. Harry stood there thinking, _what could he do? What could he do?_ James was pacing back in forth very fast, his hands shaking.

"Dad," Harry began a smile forming on his chapped lips

"What? Do you have a plan?" James asked hopefully, every second both his best friends were getting burnt worse, the thought made James even more sick. Harry nodded. Just that nodded gave James so much hope he gave his son a quick hug then let go

"What do we do?" James asked hurriedly

"Go in the room as Prong's you and Padfoot make sure Remus is in between the both of you, then I will go in as Plex in my phoenix form, I will fly over ya'll and you grab my tail feathers and I will get us out" Harry told his father quickly. James looked like he wanted to know more but knew there was no time. With one nod he turned into Prong's and disappeared into the flames of the small, very hot room.

Harry watched his father go, he hoped that his plan would work just like it did for Dumbledore, when he was force to flee because he took the blame for Harry and the DA and had to escape Fudge and from being under arrest. Harry still remembered his words

"What you don't think I would come quietly do you?" Dumbledore had told them, then with one quick move Fawks came then there was a loud boom and then Dumbledore was gone.

Harry snapped back into focus, his father, his godfather, his uncle needed him. Harry turned into Plex the Phoenix and dived into the fire. The room was very hot; the air was hard to breath in. It was full of smoke, Harry could barley make out anything in the room, he circled the room twice but did not see anything. Harry hoped he was not to late, and then he heard barking. Padfoot was barking from the far right corner of the room, in between him was an unconscious Remus and a Stag to the left of Remus holding him up. Harry dived and hovered over them. There was now a flaw in the plan Harry had not thought of, how was James going to grab his tail feathers if he was a stag? Harry mentally slapped himself. Almost as if reading his mind, both Padfoot and Prongs turned back into Sirius and James. Before the flames could engulf them and burn them to death, they each grabbed one of Remus' limp hands into their own and tugged on Harry's tail feathers. Harry screamed in his head,_ Need to escape, need to escape!_ There was that familiar tug and then they were gone. Out of the burning room, out of the shrieking shack and out of the Hogwarts ground.

The cold air hit them like a bullet. James, Sirius and Harry breathed in as much air as they could, each panting very hard. The only one not doing such actions was Remus. Remus layed there still as stone, his skin burnet in places. Harry paled as he crawled over to Remus. Sirius beat him to it

"Remus?" Sirius asked grabbing his friend's hand. There was a pulse. He was alive!

"Sirius?" Remus said faintly. James smiled, his friend was okay. Harry let out a sigh in relief

"I cant get up Padfoot" Remus said after a moments pause. Sirius paled

"What! Why?" Sirius practically screamed

"Because your on my legs you idiot" Remus snapped at him. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and got off his best mates legs. James smirked and helped Remus up. All four of them were now standing, with one look at each other, they hugged. It was a nice hug with a lot of unsaid things in it. They were all just happy they were alive. After a moment of reassuring each other that they were okay, they looked around.

They were at a house that looked as if it was abandon. There was a small wooded area by the house.

"Where are we?" James asked as he looked around the place.

"Home" Harry said with a smile "You were living in Godric's Hallow before you died. I guess this is how it was before you fixed it up." James smiled slightly; this was the house Lily and him were to have when they got married, where they would raise their son to the age of one!

"We should get inside, don't want unwanted company" Remus said quickly still shaken up a bit from being almost burnt alive.

They walked into the house and found it to look a lot cozier then the outside. It was dusty and old yet still had that homey vibe to it. There was an old beaten up couch in the living room when they walked in. As soon as he saw it Sirius clasped in it. Remus shook his head and pushed him off. Remus layed himself on the couch as Sirius landed on the floor with a thud

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, "I got there first" Remus glared at him in a way that made Sirius cower. Sirius grumbled to himself then turned into Padfoot and curled up into a ball on the beaten up, ripped and dusty rug. James and Harry stayed awake while their friends slept. The sun was already rising, and neither of them waited to sleep anymore.

"Thank you for saving us Harry" James said quietly, his head down

"No need to thank me dad, what's wrong?" Harry asked his father as he saw him look depressed

"I am your father yet your always the one saving me, the one always protecting me, shouldn't I be doing that?" James asked. Harry starred at him

"Dad, you're the bravest person I know, you died to save your wife and me, you are protecting me everyday from everything," Harry told his father. James still looked sad so Harry knew he had to tell him how he felt; the thing was he had never told his father this. The words got stuck in his throat

"Dad?" James looked up

"I love you" Harry told him. Different emotions crossed James face, it was the first time his son had actually told him he loved him. James smiled at this

"I love you too Harry" Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. They talked for a while as the sun began to raise more. Harry smiled the whole time, this was his first ever-real father, son talk he had ever had.

The sun was half way up in the sky when Sirius and Remus woke back up. Sirius jumped up, as he smelled bacon coming from the other room

"FOOD!" Sirius screamed as he sat down on the broken table with only three legs. "Where did you get food?" Sirius asked as he swallowed down his bacon. Sirius made a face when he tasted his eggs

"Eww what is this?" Sirius said. Harry laughed as James hit him in the back of the head

"Harry made the bacon and he tried to teach me how to make the eggs," James told Sirius. Sirius looked at James and Harry then said

"Maybe Harry should be the only one cooking from now on" Then he ran. James chased Sirius all around the house till he caught him and punched him playfully in the stomach. When they returned Remus was already sitting at the table eating his own pair of eggs and bacon both made by Harry. Sirius grumbled

"Harry oh sweet godson of mine make me food too?" Sirius asked, Sirius' stomach rumbled as if agreeing with him. Harry laughed but made his godfather some eggs. Once everyone had a plate of food they sat and ate.

"So what are the remaining horcrux's?" Remus asked in a business like tone

"We got the crown only so we still need the locket, the diary, the snake, the ring, and then Voldemort himself." Harry stated counting off his fingers.

"Okay so where are we going next?" James asked

"We are going to get the locket." Harry said firmly. The time has come to tell them something he was dreading. Sensing his hesitation Sirius asked before James or Remus could

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked

"Are you guys going to want to go with me to the cave to get the locket?" Harry asked dreading the answer

"Of course" They all said as one still looking at Harry

"Then you have to promise me you will do as I say, if I say run, you run, if I say hid you hid, If I say leave me there and save your self you leave" Harry told them repeating the exact words Dumbledore had told him the night he died.

"But-"They said as one. Harry shook his head

"Promise me" Harry told them. After a few moments they agreed to do as Harry said. They stayed in the house for a few more hours then they apperated to the cave.

They landed outside the cave, the air smelling like salt from the sea beside it. The sea, in which now was at peace, not a care in the world, no wave in sight. Just the peaceful sea, beside a cave that was so different. James, and Remus landed on the edge of the cliff and they swaggered a little bit as the edge threaten to throw them off. Below the cliff were harsh rocks, with pointed tips as if at some point it had broken off the small cliff they were now standing on._ Just like I remembered it_ Harry thought.

"What do you think? Voldemort brought the kids from the orphanage here" Harry told them. James stared at him, as did the others. When they were all ready they turned to the cave, the task ahead and walked in.

Immediately once in the cave, they could all feel the new magic. The evil magic that tickled the back of their necks making the little hairs stand up. Remus being the most sensitive because of his 'furry little problem' shivered slightly.

"This is only the entrance hall," Harry told them using the metaphor Dumbledore had once told him all the years ago " We must go further"

James, Sirius, and Remus followed Harry silently through the cave as Harry ran his hands on the wall just like Dumbledore had. Harry felt through his fingers a kind of magic that made his hand go numb. Harry pulled his hand away from the wall and stared at it the same way Dumbledore had stared at it for 2minutes. Harry back then could not see what was on the wall but this time he could.

_To enter my cave, that you have found, you must give me a sample of the gold that runs through your veins._

Harry laughed at the poem Voldemort himself had written on the cave wall that shaped itself into a door. James, Sirius, and Remus looked at Harry oddly so Harry repeated the poem to them

"So, we need to make a payment?" Remus asked

"To the door?" Sirius asked in disbelief. Harry stared at them, then pulled out a silver knife he had brought with him, similar to the one Dumbledore had brought

"Yes, we must give a payment of blood" Harry said as he made a deep cut on his left palm then dropped it onto the face of the rock. Remus made a face at Harry's bloody palm but said nothing. James and Sirius looked like they were about to protest on Harry's actions but Harry merely waved his wand on the cut and healed it

"It's suppose to make the person that is about to enter weaker." Harry explained. Just then the out line of the door on the rock wall shined a bright blue, then it opened. Harry smiled at his accomplishment and motioned for them to go forward.

"Lumos" Harry muttered as the arched way turned a pitch black. The others behind him did the same. They walked on further before the sight hit them. They were now standing before a black lake, so large one could not see where it finished. The ceiling as well was enchanted larger by magic and could not see the top of the cave as well.

"Lets go" Harry whispered already walking along the side of the lake; down the familiar path Dumbledore had once walked with him.

"So where is the horcrux?" Sirius asked finally.

"In the lake" Harry told them, the others turned a greenish pale

"We have to go in the lake?" James asked in a disbeifed tone

"No, we will ride a boat, to the middle of the lake, but we can not go in the lake or what's in it will get you" Harry warned them.

"What's in the lake?" Remus asked, peering over the lake to get a better view. James and Sirius did as well. Harry waited as a pale hand came to view on the surface before sinking back under the lake

"Inferi!" Sirius and James yelled their voice echoing in the cave. Harry gave a quick nod and continued forward.

"So we go on a boat, avoid Inferi, to get the horcrux?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded again. The Marauders stayed quiet as they watched Harry run his hands through the air, just like he had for the wall. Harry looked for something as he moved his had back and forth in the air. Then he felt it. It felt like a long invisible rope that was very thick.

James, Sirius, and Remus watched as Harry pulled on something they could not see, and then a boat was out of the water. Harry didn't bother to make the chain visible, they had to work fast.

"How did you know that was there?" James asked in amazement

"Magic," Harry paused for dramatic affect "Always leaves traces" Harry then faced the boat again. Dumbledore had said that the boat weighed itself depending on how much magical power if you are of age, which Harry was.

"How old are you guys?" Harry asked quickly

"17" James and Sirius said together

"16" Remus said, when James and Sirius smirked at him, Remus punched them in the arm "Hey! I will be 17 next month," Harry thought over what he should do then it hit him

"Okay we will all get in the boat" Harry told them. They all had a look of disbelief, the boat was very small.

"It will tip over!" Sirius said his voice sounding higher then usual.

"It does not weigh us on weight but on magical power, Remus is under age so he does not count" Harry explained to them

"Yes, but we do that still makes three" James told his son. James really did not want to go swimming with a bunch of dead bodies.

"Sirius can be Padfoot, I don't think the boat can weigh in any magical power from him in his dog form." Harry explained his theory. He only hoped he was correct. The others still looked unconvinced, yet followed Harry onto the boat, he was of course the boss. Sirius turned into Padfoot and sat himself in-between James and Remus, Harry in the front of the boat. They sailed in silent as they crossed the lake; near the middle a bright blue light engulfed them. When the light died down the boat hit something. It was not a body in the lake but a small rock island containing a basin in the middle. Harry smiled again at his accomplishment as he got out of the boat

"Careful not to touch the water" Harry told them as he saw Padfoot leap out of the boat and then turn back into Sirius. Together they made there way to the basin, the familiar liquid with in it. Harry paled as he remembered what he was to do. Harry turned away from the poison and looked at the others that came with him

"You remember what I made you promise don't you?" Harry asked them. He knew they would not take this well

"Yes" They said as one

"Alright, then listen to me" Harry said, The Marauders nodded in a way saying they were listening

"I have to drink the poison"

"What" They all yelled.

"Yes, I have to drink the poison and-" Harry did not finish as James interrupted him

"No! You cant" James practically yelled. Harry rolled his eyes at his over protective father

"I have to now listen up" Harry told them in a strict tone

"I have to drink the poison, I will cry, I will beg, I will yell for you to put me out of my misery, for you to kill me, but you must keep giving me the potion no matter what, understood?" Remus looked pale to the core, Sirius was shaking his head and James looked about ready to pass out. Harry knew they did not want to do it

"You promised" Harry reminded them. Reluctantly they all agreed to keep giving Harry the poison. Harry smiled warmly at them, then turned back to the basin and picked up the small cup like stone

"Oh by the way Inferi do not like fire, remember that," Harry told them then with one gulf he swallowed the poison the small cup held.

James watched as he saw his son drink the small cup, he saw as Harry nearly fell off his feet.

Harry steadied himself and shook his head, as soon as the poison had touched his lips his whole body felt weak. Harry drank two more full cups before he collapsed. The pain was like something he never felt because the pain was not hurting him from the outside but from the inside. He heard voices that became clearer as he drank more of the potion.

_"You killed us Harry" Older Remus said._ All of those who had died in the final battle or in the first war were there in Harry's head yelling at him, cursing at him then he heard Ginny

_"You killed my brother! You're the reason he's dead!" Fred came into his mind yelling at him for being a twit, for being selfish_

"NO" Harry screamed, "NO! Please KILL ME not them" Harry yelled out as he saw Voldemort go towards Ginny. The poison was now acting on Harry's greatest fear.

James, Sirius and Remus were forcing the poison down Harry's throat has he yelled and shook. Harry was crying, was yelling. James had tears in his own eyes as he saw his son in pain

"Please" Harry begged, "Please, stop" Harry begged for them to stop, for them to just kill him and make him stop suffering. He hated it. Hated that everyone had died because of him, or for him.

"It will stop, its okay Harry, it will stop just drink this last cup" Harry heard Remus whisper to him. Harry drank the last cup with all the power he had as darkness ran through his eyes. Then he was falling, falling into the pitch black of his mind

"Harry!?" James screamed as he saw his son's eyes snap close. Sirius shook Harry but his godson did not move, he just stayed limp in his arms. The Marauders paled even worse, all fearing the same thing.

There was a splash, and Sirius, James, and Remus turned to the edge of the water to see Inferi's, a lot of them coming out of the water. Dead bodies with one leg or no arms, or eyes came towards them. The Marauders stood up wands raised as they watched the horrific sight of the walking dead come at them. Men, Woman, and Children were coming out of the water, there eyes sunken in. Everywhere they looked they saw white heads and hands pop out of the water.

Sirius screamed as he placed Harry's body gently behind him then felt a cold hand on his ankle. Sirius threw a hex at it and it let go then came back. Nothing the Marauders did made the Inferi back off

"FIRE! JAMES HARRY SAID THAT INFERI'S HATE FIRE!" Remus yelled suddenly remembering what Harry had told them. The Marauders stopped throwing hexes and as one made fire erupt from their wands. They were circled by red and orange a bright glow growing as the Inferi fell back into the black lake. The fire circled them around and around, never stopping as it snapped at the dead bodies forcing them back.

Harry fell into the darkness, his mind blank. He did not remember why he was there or how he had gotten there only that he was there. Where? He did not know. His mind was black and black, the pain he had felt moments ago was gone. He layed there in the peace waiting for something he did not know what. Then he heard someone call his name. They sounded heart broken, Harry wanted to get to them, to tell them it was okay, but nothing he did made his body move. He was stuck in his own mind.

A yell of pain made him remember how he got there. The poison he had to drink had weakened him mentally and physically. Harry tried to get to his father, his godfather but couldn't. His body felt cold, it felt empty. Empty of emotion, and empty of power. Harry heard more yells but could not make out what they were. Then he heard Remus yell something, something Harry could not make out; the only part he did make out was his own name. Moments passed and Harry felt more like an empty shell, then his body felt warmth. Warm from toe to finger tips, a red and orange light pressing against Harry's closed eyelids.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

James, Remus and Sirius had their backs to him, wands still pointing at the black lake that now looked tame. Harry got up, his body aching in protest. Remus heard the struggle Harry was making to get up and turned.

The Marauder's turned to see Harry trying to steady himself. Sirius and James ran forward and gave Harry a hug. Remus rolled his eyes as he saw that James and Sirius were oblivious to the fact that Harry was in pain and they were making it worse

"Stop! You're hurting him," Remus yelled at them. Immedetly they let go and helped Harry stand.

"Get the locket" Harry ordered his voice dry. Sirius went to the basin and picked up a gold locket. Remus and Sirius both having good hearing could hear a small beat coming from the locket, almost like a heart beat

"We h-have to go" Harry told them; he was feeling weaker by the second. Harry knew they could not cross the lake on the boat again so with all the power he had left he turned into Plex in his phoenix form and wiggled his tail.

The Marauders grabbed the feathers and they were off, into the air and away from the lake. As soon as they were out and the cold salty air hit them, Plex turned back into Harry in mid air. The Marauders and Harry fell from the air and landed just on the edge of the cliff.

James, Sirius and Remus pulled themselves up to there feet, but Harry just layed there to weak to even move. _Dumbledore had been strong_, Harry thought,_ to be able to even walk after that._ The Marauders grabbed Harry and apperated away from the cave, away from the cliff and the sea.

They landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. They ran to the front oak doors, ran inside and to the hospital wing. It was late in the evening around 7 but they didn't care they needed Harry to get help. Sirius put the locket around his neck so that he wouldn't lose it, and tucked it in under his shirt.

"What on earth happened" Madam Pomfrey yelled as soon as she spotted them and the state Harry was in. He was ghostly pale, he eyes misty. James and Sirius were about to come up with a lie but had none. _How could they explain this?_ Luck however was with them, as Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin please come with me" Dumbledore asked them. With no comments no complaints The Marauders followed the headmaster to his office. Once inside Dumbledore motioned for them to take a seat, he himself seated himself behind his desk

"Is the reason Mr. Potter is in the condition that he is in because of a horcrux?" Dumbledore asked them plainly. The Marauders nodded

"How did it happen?" Dumbledore asked. The Marauder's spent 10 minutes telling Dumbledore about the cave and about the potion in the basin.

"I see, if I am not mistaking the potion that Harry drank was a poison?" Remus nodded, as did the other two

"The poison, if I am correct, makes one see something they most regret, most fear, and most hate. Harry is okay and alive but very weak. He will need to be in bed, for a week" Dumbledore told them. _It was understandable;_ Dumbledore thought to himself _the boy was strong and brave to have drunken that potion knowing what it did._

"Where is the horcrux? Which one was it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was the Locket and Sirius has it" Remus told the headmaster. Sirius' head snapped into focus, as he was lost in his own thoughts

"What? Oh yea the locket I have it here" Sirius said as he pulled the locket out from under his shirt for them to see. When he tried to pull it over his head however he could not

"What the? Hey! I can't get this thing off!" Sirius yelled. James stood up quickly and tried to help his best friend. Remus got up as well and together he and James tried to pull the locket off of Sirius. Dumbledore sat there watching them, knowing now that the locket would not come off

The locket was stuck on Sirius.

**So? What did you think? Did you like? Did you hate? Flames is a death eater in case you were confused, What did you think about the cave? How did i do?_ Should Lily find out now? Should she find out next chapter?_ Who should teacher DADA? Should Harry teach DADA? What did you think about the locket being stuck on Sirius?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Lily's Reaction

_**Recap ~ "What the? Hey! I can't get this thing off!" Sirius yelled. James stood up quickly and tried to help his best friend. Remus got up as well and together he and James tried to pull the locket off of Sirius. Dumbledore sat there watching them, knowing now that the locket would not come off**_

**_The locket was stuck on Sirius._**

James yelped as the locket burned when he touched it. Remus and James backed away while Sirius stared at them with wide eyes

"Get it OFF"

"We cant," They said turning to Dumbledore

"Sir, can't you do something?" Remus asked. Dumbledore stared at them. He did not know why the locket was stuck on young Sirius Black, only that it was.

"I don't think we can get it off" Dumbledore told them. They all now had a look of horror on their faces.

"I do think however, that Mr. Potter can" James started to shake his head, when Dumbledore assured him that he meant Harry Potter. Sirius grumbled angrily, and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid as to put on a piece of Voldemort's soul around his neck.

"What we can do now is wait for Harry to wake up, then see if he can remove the locket." Dumbledore told them leading them out of his office.

Back in the Hospital Wing Harry layed motionless, sleeping at the moment, but not resting. Yes, not resting. Harry was dreaming, dreaming of Voldemort. Harry all though not knowing what he was doing was inside Voldemort's mind.

James, Sirius, and Remus made there way back to the hospital wing, in no mood to prank. Everyone had noticed that the famous Marauder's had stopped pranking, stopped bully, and stopped laughing all together. No one knew why, but not many people really care. One who did care was Lily Evans, who was dating one of the pranksters.

Lily marched through the halls angrily. She was looking for James. She had not seen in a whole day, and he was in trouble. As she rounded the corner she came face to face with her target. James walking into Lily not looking where he was going

"Hey…" James begun but Lily interrupted him

"Don't you hey me James Potter!" Lily yelled angrily. James stared at her. What could he have done now? He got his answer

"No note! Bed empty! You could have been dead for all I knew! I was so worried! Where were you? With some Bird? Hmmm, off with Sirius on some prank!? ANSWER ME"

Lily yelled frustrated that James just stood there staring at her. Remus and Sirius made identical movements to step around them and leave them to there fighting but Lily turned on them

"What is going ON?" she screeched, "You haven't been the same! Where is Sirius Black? The one who had girls lined up for there 10 minutes snogg time?" Sirius stared at her with an open mouth.

"Where is Remus Lupin?" Lily asked "Where is the guy who would read with me in the library every day then go down to the kitchen for some chocolate?" Remus couldn't help but notice the hurt behind Lily's eyes.

"Where is my boyfriend?" She whispered then. "Where is the James that always told me im special, or scary, or his Lily? Please James, tell me what's going on?" James watched as the love of his life looked close to tears.

"Lily, besides the war, and school, and frankly growing up, there is nothing wrong. Harry-" Lily cut him off with an angry groan.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY! That' all you guys talk about, you follow Harry, you get bossed around by Harry, You guys are starting to act like Peter" Lily said with a huff. What she didn't know was she had hit a nerve. The Marauders, growled. James tried to control himself

"We are NOT like him. Harry is our only hope we need him" James said his fist clenched.

"Yes you are like Peter! You are drooling at Harry's feet! And he is not important James!" Lily yelled frustrated. James was loosing all the control he had. Lily liked Harry she was just angry for being ignored. So she pushed the subject forward not knowing that it was about to explode

"Yes he is" James, Sirius, and Remus said together. Ignoring Peter's name all together

"Why" Lily asked

"Because, just because we cant tell you" Sirius said. James groaned, now they were in for it

"Can't tell me! Big secret huh?"

"No" James said, stepping away from Lily

"Then WHY" Lily screamed

"BECAUSE HES OUR SON!" James yelled shaking with rage. How could Lily be so stupid? Harry was helping not hurting. She did not understand and if she did she would not be saying what she was saying.

"W-what?" Lily asked dumbfounded

"Harry James Potter is my son" James told Lily. Lily stared at him with an open mouth then she slapped James right across the face. She turned and left but not before the Marauder's saw the tears in her eyes.

James watched her go, wondering what the hell just happened

"Bloody hell" Sirius said

"James? You okay?" Remus asked slowly

"Lets just go see Harry" James said quietly walking the way they had been going before his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

Lily was running, running where she did not know. She ran down the hall towards the girl's loo when she knocked right into some one

"I-im s-sorry" Lily stampered out

"Lily?" Severus asked as he helped her up "Lily, what's the matter?"

"Oh Sev!" Lily sobbed throwing her arms around Severus. She felt so young just then crying into the shoulder of her once best friend.

"Lily? What happened are you okay?" Sev asked

"I-im Fine, I-its James" Lily told him as he helped her to a bench on the side of the hall

"What about James? Is he okay? Is Harry okay?" Severus asked now standing up.

"Everything is always about Harry!" Lily cried out even more. Severus stared at her confused

"Lily what happened?"

"JAMES! He said that Harry was his son! He had sex with another girl! And had a child!" Lily sobbed. To her annoyance Severus laughed very loudly

"Lils you are being ridiculous, listen to your self, Harry is about to turn 18 and James is 17, " Lily stared at him. Now that she thought about it, it was silly. But why would James lie to her?

"Why did James lie and say Harry was his son?" Lily asked now calming down. James was not a cheater

"No, he didn't Harry is his son" Severus told her seriously

"But you just said-" Lily began again, she was now more confused then before

"Lily, Harry is from the future. He is our only hope because he defeated Voldemort in his time so he came back in time to defeat him in this time and save all the ones he lost in the war." Severus explained to her. Lily stared at him her mouth open.

"Harry is…. James has a…." Lily said randomly. Severus waited till she fully under stood. Lily thought everything over, and then she remembered the fight she had had with James

"Then WHY" Lily remembered screaming

"BECAUSE HES OUR SON!" Lily's eyes got wider. Harry had green eyes, she had green eyes. Harry had a small nose, she had a small nose. She was Harry's mother. Harry was her son!  
"Merlin…" She whispered. Immediately guilt crept up on her. James. She had yelled at him and slapped him for telling the truth!

With one kiss to Severus's cheek she ran back the way she had come. Ran as fast as she could to her future husband, to her future son.

The Marauder's were by Harry's bed staring at his motionless body

"Do you think he will be alright?" Sirius asked nervously

"Yes, he will be fine he just needs sleep" Remus told them. Just then they could here yelling in the hall. A yell that sounded like James name being called by Lily

"Ill go see what she wants," James said grimly. He left the wing just as Lily rounded the corner. He braced himself for another slap in the face or another round of yelling. He got neither.

Lily ran around the corner and saw James coming out of the hospital wing. She ran to him and kissed him full on the lips. James was surprised but got over it quickly and kissed her back. Lily usually stepped back but not this time. This time she put her arms around his neck and stepped as close as she could be and deepened the kiss.

James place his arms around her waist and pinned her to the near by wall. He kissed her deeply his tongue finding its way to her lips asking for entrance. Lily gladly accepted and opened her mouth to allow James in. James kissed her some more tasting every bit of his Lily. James noticed the small noises Lily was making as she was pinned to the wall and her body pressed so close to his.

Finally they resurfaced for a much needed breath of air. James place his forehead against Lily's

"Im sorry" He heard Lily say. James chuckled softly

"I promise you, you are forgiven" James said kissing her nose lightly. Lily smiled

"Is it true then? Harry is from the future and he is our son?" James nodded not wanting the moment to leave. Then he fully understood what Lily had said and backed away a little so that he could see her face

"Who told you?"

"Sev" Lily replied grabbing James hands and placing them back on her hips. She had to admit she loved them there. James gladly placed them back and pulled her into a deeper hug.

"Yes, its true" James said smiling down at Lily.

"Can I meet him?"

"You already met him," James told her confused

"Yes, I met him as a new student not as my son" Lily told James

"Our Son love" James corrected. Lily felt the usual butterflies in her stomach that flew around when ever James called her love. This time the whole sentence made her blush deeply.

"Where is he?" Lily asked

"In the hospital wing" James told her in a sad voice

"WHAT! Why is he okay?" Lily asked in a panic

"He's fine honey, ill let him explain himself to you when he is awake" James told her grabbing her hand and leading her into the hospital wing.

Remus and Sirius watched Harry sleep, he looked so peaceful, yet at the same time he didn't. Sirius could see that Harry was dreaming as Harry's eyes got tighter, then loosened then got tighter again, yet never opened.

"Is he dreaming?" Remus asked noticing the same things Sirius had

"If he is its not a good one" Sirius told him. They watched Harry for a while longer, every now and then trying to wake the boy. But he never stirred, never even showed any sign of feeling their touch.

The door to the hospital wing opened and in came Lily and James. With the stupid, silly grin on James face, Sirius and Remus knew they had made up

"I see you love birds have made up" Remus said with a smile

"More like made out" Sirius said then laughed when Lily and James blushed. Lily ignored them and walked up to Harry's bed,

Lily saw him there lying on the bed, asleep. He looked so beautiful, now that she looked at him more closely and with different eyes she could see herself and James. More James then her but still all the same

"He wont wake" James said as he stood next to her. Sirius and Remus stood on the other side of Harry's bed.

"When will he?" Lily asked

"In a week, maybe two" James told her.

Lily moved her hand and grabbed Harry's.

Harry was dreaming of the snake like man when he felt warmness in him. A feeling in which made him see light. The warmness felt safe, Harry felt safe. Harry walked toward the light, the warm light. Almost to the light, Harry felt cold again. Harry felt lost

As soon as Lily's hand took hold of Harry's his eyes snapped open. At that same moment Sirius fell to the floor screaming in pain. James and Remus ran to help Sirius as Lily's eyes met Harry's.

They were not the same eyes Lily remembered, they were not green, they were red.

Lily didn't know if it was her motherly instinct or just logic that told her that this was not her son.

_**Sorry not as long as usual anyways What happend to Harry? Is Sirius okay?**_** Did you like the Lily and James action? Should there be more?**_** The locket gets destroyed in the next chapter!**_

_**Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**REVIEW**_


	15. He knows

**Okay so i hope you enjoy the next chapter! id like you to know some of you have suggested i get a Beat, which i now did (: so Thank You ****LuckyGirl02**** for looking at this chapter and fixing the lose ends (: Well anyways enjoy the chapter and dont forget to review**

Harry was fighting. His body was cold; the warmness he had felt was gone. In the pit of his stomach he felt like he had been punched. He knew he was not in control of his mind, nor his eyes, although he could feel they were open. Harry was looking for a way out of the freezing darkness.

Lord Voldemort was in Riddle Manor when he felt a presence in his mind. He could feel someone else there, one who should not be.

"Severus." He called in a voice that sounded like a hiss.

"Yes my lord," said Severus Snape as he walked towards his master.

"Go back to Hogwarts, leave Regulus Black here, he will go back in due time. Now go!" With the one command Severus vanished from the spot. Voldemort closed his eyes, searching for the unknown presence. As he searched his mind, he heard screaming, he heard his own voice screaming for him

"They have taken me!" He heard the voice yell, "From the cave!" Voldemort searched faster, and then he found it. A boy in the back of his mind, one he did not know. The one thing that stood out was his lightning bolt scar. The boy was walking in the darkness of his mind. As soon as Voldemort had felt him in his find, he closed it and locked the boy in it. Then Voldemort and the boy saw light, the boy walked towards the light. Voldemort knew that if the boy reached the light, he could not reach him anymore. Voldemort grabbed the boy making his body cold, making him lost then with all his might; he opened the unknown boys mind and went inside.

Voldemort opened the boy's eyes. He ended up in a room, one that looked like the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Who was this boy? How could he enter his mind? Voldemort heard screaming through the boy's ears. He looked up and saw green eyes, looking at him. The eyes were pain full to look at so instead he turned to the screaming. That is when he saw it, his locket. The boy was in the same room as his Horcrux locket! The same locket that should be in the cave!

Harry was fighting Voldemort out of his mind before he saw something they did not want him to see. It was a split second; only one that Harry felt Voldemort lose concentration. Harry took what he got and at the exact moment Harry broke his way back in his mind and pushed Voldemort out. His body no longer felt cold, now it felt warmth. Harry's eyes closed shut again and when he opened them he was back in his own body.

"Harry?" Harry turned to see Lily sitting down next to his bed holding his hand

"Mum?" Harry asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Mum where's Sirius? Where are Remus and dad?"

"Sirius is sleep with ice on his chest, that locket burned him terribly. Your father and Remus went to the kitchens to get some food." Harry nodded, as the door to the hospital wing opened.

"You're awake!" James yelled as soon as he saw his son sitting up talking to Lily.

"Yeah, hey dad we have a problem." Harry said seriously, getting out of bed and ignoring his mom who was trying to get him to lie down.

"Voldemort was in my mind." Harry told his father.

"Yes, we know we saw his eyes three minutes ago before you woke up just now," James said with a sigh "There red, like a real snake." He spat out.

"No dad that's not the problem! He knows! He knows were hunting Horcruxes!" James along with Remus and Sirius from his spot on his bed had round eyes.

"What do we do?" Remus asked.

"First Mom has to leave," Harry said bobbing his heard towards Lily

"Why? What's a horcrux? I want to help!" Lily said stubbornly.

"No." Remus said.

"Go away," Sirius said from his bed.

"Mum you can't" Harry told his mother, but no one got through to her only James.

"Lily, honey, you cannot know, I will tell you everything later I promise, but for now please just wait for me in my room." James said. Lily looked at him, then knowing that was the best she was going to get, she kissed James then kissed Harry quickly on the cheek and left.

"First we kill the locket," Harry said as soon as the hospital doors closed behind Lily.

"We can't get it off Sirius" Remus told Harry. Harry walked to Sirius and looked at the locket; he could see it had burned Sirius.

"Okay, I am going to open it, James where is the basilisk fang?" Harry asked.

"In your pouch" James reminded his son. Harry reached around his neck, opened his pouch and threw the fang at Sirius

"You kill it" Harry told his godfather preparing himself to open the locket.

"Why me?" Sirius asked

"You have been wearing it, as soon as I open it, it will affect you more, so you kill it." Harry said. Remus and James stepped back as Harry hissed out, "_Rise and Open."_ The locket rose off of Sirius' neck, then when in midair, it burst open with a scream.

The Marauder's watched as the locket opened up to reveal a lot of black smoke, then the smoke forming into two figures. _Remus_ and _James._

"Why do we need you?" The dark_ Remus_ asked Sirius.

"We are best mates without you." Dark _James_ told Sirius.

"We don't like you, we don't want to be your friend!" both _Remus_ and _James_ shouted. Sirius sat there stunned, his biggest fear was to lose the ones he loved, and the ones he loved most were James and Remus.

"Don't believe them" Sirius heard the real James say.

"Yea, we love you Padfoot." Remus told Sirius. Harry looked into his godfathers' eyes pleading he kill the locket. Before Sirius could stab the locket it transformed into something none of them expected.

A spirit version of Voldemort stood before them. He looked almost exactly like the real Voldemort only you could see through this one.

"Bloody hell!" James yelled stepping away from the ghostly image of Voldemort.

"You may kill me, but Lord Voldemort now knows that someone is killing parts of his soul, you do not know how many he has, you cannot kill him, and he is undefeatable." Said the spirit of Voldemort's soul. The spirit began to laugh, a cold cruel laugh. Sirius was shaking on the spot, not of fear, but of hate. Sirius screamed and stabbed the locket that was still in midair, with the spirit in it. The part of Voldemort's soul screamed, yelled in pain, and then slowly it faded away into nothing. The locket fell to the floor with a clang.

"That was…interesting" Harry said after a long moment of silence. "The last time, the locket did not take the form of Voldemort, well now we have to work fast. We have to find the diary, the ring, and the snake which is going to be a hell of a lot harder than before, now that he knows someone is looking." Harry said grimly throwing himself back on the bed.

Voldemort felt himself be thrown out of the unknown boys head. Some one knows, about what he is doing. How? It must be because of Dumbledore! Voldemort thought angrily.

"Regulus!" Voldemort yelled.

"Yes My Lord?" Regulus asked after bowing to Voldemort.

"Go back to school, try to find out if Dumbledore is spying on me through someone," Voldemort ordered.

"I need you to also take this book," Voldemort said handing Regulus a leather book "To Lucius Malfoy, tell him I said to take care of it, then take this cup and hide it in your vault, I do not want anyone to touch the cup, if they do I will kill you myself Regulus Black, Understood?" Voldemort finished.

"Yes My Lord, I will care for them with my life." And with that the young Black left. Voldemort watched him leave, he was certain no one would find the book, because Lucius would take care of it, and the cup was safe in the Black Vault because no one can break into Gringotts, if they did he would be able to know.

"Come Nagini, we must go visit my dear mother's home," Voldemort said with a smirk as a huge green snake slithered onto his shoulders.

"Dad" Harry said outside the portrait of their common room "Before we go in, you can tell mum everything, just do not tell her how you and her died." Harry knew his mother would not be able to take the story of how she died well.

"Okay," James agreed.

"Mischief Managed" Sirius said to the portrait. It opened and The Marauders and Harry walked inside. Lily was asleep on the couch. James smiled down at her.

"Hey Lily, did you wait up?" James asked. Lily opened her eyes to see the lovely hazel ones of her boyfriend.

"Yeah" she said with a yawn. Sirius left to bed, he felt like he would collapse any second, Remus followed his lead and went to get some rest as well, the full moon was close by. Harry watched his mum and dad on the couch talking to each other in a whisper, he smiled. It was a nice thought to think that if all went well, he would have his parents back when this mess was all over. With one last look Harry went back to bed.

"My poor baby." Lily whispered after James finished telling her all about Harry's life, and how he got there. James nodded silently agreeing with her.

"He is a very brave boy, he grew up well." James told his Lily.

"James I am so sorry." Lily said tears now in her eyes.

"For what?" James asked as he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"For saying you're like Peter, you are nothing like that rat." Lily said.

"It's okay, Remus, Sirius and I have plans for him, once this mess is all over with." James said with a smirk, the same smirk he had when he was up to something. Lily laughed softly.

"James?" Lily said after a moment leaning into James.

"Yeah Lils?" James said watching her.

"I love you." Lily whispered her face now inches close to James. James was about to reply to her when Lily again was kissing him. Like the last time, the kiss was deeper, stronger, with more love.

Lily surprised James as she pushed him down on the couch and got on top of him. James could feel himself get excited and tried to calm himself down, not wanting to ruin the moment or scare Lily off.

Lily got on top of James and started kissing James more. Her tongue licked James lips asking to be let in. James again opened his mouth for her, deepening the kiss and loving every moment of it. James put his hands on Lily's hips and kissed her some more. Lily moaned softly as she felt James member through her sleeping shorts. Lily giggled softly as she parted her lips away from James and started kissing his neck. James heard Lily giggle but ignored it, he loved everything Lily was doing to him, and they had never done anything like this before.

Lily knew she was going past her boundaries as she was on top of James but that was before she knew she had a future with him. Now that she knew they did, she was going to have as much fun as she could because they were not going to live forever.

Lily bit down on a pressure point on James neck causing him to buck upward into Lily. Lily let out a moan as she felt James' now harder member buck into her.

"HARRY!" Regulus yelled through the portrait door.

"Reg, the castle is sleeping don't yell." said the voice of Severus Snape.

James panicked and jumped up; Lily flew off of James and to the floor just as Harry, Remus and Sirius flew out of the dorm room.

Sirius, Remus, and Harry came out of the room to see Lily on the floor, pink in the face and James still on the couch, a little sweaty and out of breath.

Sirius smirked as Harry went to open the door. He knew what James and Lily were doing and mentally he was laughing at how awkward this must be for them.

"Lily…" Sirius said about to tease her. When James ran to him and put his hand over his mouth.

"Do not say anything! Or else she will never do anything like that again!" James whispered in his ear.

"What did she do?" Sirius whispered back through a grin. Remus with his werewolf hearing heard the whispered conversation James and Sirius were having and noted mentally to talk to Lily.

"I have two more horcruxes." Regulus said as he stepped into the room. James and Sirius stopped whispering.

"Good, now we just need two more." Remus said counting off his fingers.

"Yes, that means its time." Harry said taking the diary, and cup from Regulus.

"Time for what?" Sirius, Remus, James, Regulus, Severus and Lily asked at the same time.

"Time to go to the Order, and make a war plan." Harry said.

**_So what did you think? I know not as long as before but what did you think about Voldemort in Harry's mind? Should there be a battle? Should The Marauder's, Lily, Harry, Severus, and Regulus go to the Order?_****_ How did you like the James and Lily action at the end?_****_ I thought it was cute, what about you? Well anyways Please review and ill be able to update sooner_**

**_Review!_**


	16. It was too peaceful

**Enjoy! I worked on this chapter so i hope you like it dont forget to _REVIEW_ and tell me what you think! Also id like to say thank you to my Beta LuckyGirl02 for editing and fixing up all the lose ends anyways I do not own Harry Potter i just love it!**

It felt like the whole room had gained 30 pounds. The air was hard to breathe in as every eye turned to face Harry's.

"A war plan?" Regulus Black asked; in a tone that Harry knew to be fear.

"Yes, we have to have a war plan. Voldemort is not just going to drop dead after we kill all his horcrux's. We have to kill him as well, and he will not come out without his death eaters, meaning war." Harry said stating the obvious.

"True." Lily said agreeing with Harry, "But the Order?" At this Harry bowed his head.

"Harry?" James and Sirius asked, "What's the matter?"

"I'm not strong enough to take on Voldemort and his followers, and neither are all of you." Harry said looking around the room full of teenagers. Severus, Regulus, Remus and Sirius squirmed.

"You don't have to be strong enough for every one Harry." James said coming up to Harry's side and putting his hand on his shoulder, Lily going and grabbing Harry's hand. Harry smiled at this being there first real family moment.

"How touchy, we don't have a WAR coming up," Regulus said throwing his hands in the air. Everyone laughed, and then continued to laugh.

"W-what time is it?" Harry asked breathing hard from all the laughing.

"Ugh! One in the morning." Remus said getting up and running to his room. James and Sirius laughed again.

"Remus likes his sleep." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Yea, you would too if you had a pretty face like his and didn't need beauty sleep." James added with a smirk. Everyone in the room heard a "HAHA!" from the closed door of the Marauder's common room.

"Well we should all get to bed, in the morning we skip classes-" Sirius stopped Harry mid-sentence.

"Oh Moony, and Lily are not going to like that." Sirius said in a serious tone.

"Well to bad," Harry said sending an apologetic look at Lily who in turn just smiled. "Anyways, we go to Dumbledore and tell him we need to talk to the Order, to make up a plan. We also need the last two horcrux's and I think we can get one of them tomorrow." Harry added.

"Which one?" Severus asked already making his way to the door.

"The ring" Harry said grimly. "It will be the hardest because it has a curse on it." Severus nodded and without a good bye he left, quickly followed by Regulus.

Harry sat there for a moment. Didn't Snape take the curse off the ring for Dumbledore in the future? Was Severus strong or wise enough in this time to take the curse off?

"Harry?" Lily asked softly shaking her son softly. Harry snapped back into focus. The room was dark, and the only people in it were Harry and his parents.

"Where did Sirius go?" Harry asked in a drowsy voice.

"Asleep, you fell asleep on the couch for a good 20 minutes, why don't you go to bed honey." Lily suggested helping Harry up. Harry smiled fondly at her and got up. James who watched the scene play out smiled. Once the door to the common room was closed Lily turned back to James, who was still smiling.

Lily knew all of James's smiles, he had one for when he did something embarrassing, he had one for when he was up to no good but that one was more like a smirk, he also had one for when a prank had gone right and he was gloating about it, this one however was one Lily did not recognize.

"And why are you smiling?" Lily asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake up the three boys who were sleeping in the other room. James laughed at her antics and cast a silencing charm on the door so the other wouldn't hear them.

"See, now we can be LOUD." James yelled making Lily laugh.

"Shhh!" Lily said not able to help herself "James, why were you smiling?" Lily asked wanting to know. She did not know that smile and she wanted to know why.

"Because-" James was lost for words. He walked up to Lily and hugged her tightly. With a wave of his wand he made the couch turn into a big soft bed then he jumped on it.

"Because, dear Lily of mine, I was in a trance." James said with the same smile he had before. Lily nervously got in the bed and laid next to James, watching his eyes. James could not believe Lily had gotten in bed with him. He had thought she would have yelled at him and made him turn the bed back into a couch, but he was wrong. Lily laid next to James then grabbed his hand holding it tightly.

"Why were you in a trance?" Lily asked softly still looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I was in a trance because of how beautiful you looked, talking to Harry with such care in your voice. I know you will be a good mother someday. Lily I-" James felt his mouth grow dry. James would never admit this to anyone but at this moment James Potter was scared.

"You what?" Lily asked scooting over to him so that her body was only inches from James. James could feel how close Lily was to him and he did not want to get excited and make Lily jump out of bed.

"Lily, I love you." James said with the same soft smile. Lily now knew that the smile was a smile of love. James Potter loved her! He loved her and they had a future together. Lily smiled a small smile then she was kissing James.

James was kissing Lily. She had only stared at him when he told her he loved her and then she smiled and kissed him. The kiss was different it was full of love, passion and a hint of need. James put his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressing against each other. Lily whimpered a little when she felt James harden member against her but did not pull back. James was grateful that Lily did not jump out of bed, as he continued to kiss her. Lily stopped kissing James, and went to his ear.

"I love you too James." she whispered in his ear, then she bit down on a pressure point on James neck causing James to buck into Lily. Lily moaned at the feeling of James harden member pressing into her. James could not believe he was grinding on Lily and she was enjoying it. She was enjoying it, with such thought in James head, he smirked his famous Marauder's smirk making all shyness leave his body and kissed Lily with more lust, still pressing against her.

Lily rolled over so that she was now on top of James. James soon found his and Lily's tongue's lashing back and forth. James slid his hands down to grab Lily's round soft ass through the outside of her shorts. Lily squeaked a little but did not yell at James for his actions instead she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Hi," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hi." James said back to her wondering all the while why she had stop such a good moment.

"James, I love you." Lily said again.

"I love you to Lils." James told her.

"But I don't think I'm ready to have sex with you." Lily said her voice sounding sad.

"Make love sweet heart, not sex." James told her making Lily laugh softly.

"Alright make love, but-" Lily said with a smile.

"But?" James asked confused. He was sad that Lily did not feel ready to have sex, because truth be told, he was very hard down there, but he would not pressure Lily into anything.

"But I can give you something else." Lily said kissing James again. James did not get to ask her what that something else was because she was kissing him again. Lily pulled on the bottom of James shirt, trying to take it off. James followed her lead and took off his shirt to revile a tone-tanned muscular chest. James was not huge but he was not weak either. Lily smiled down at his chest and went back to kissing James. James did not know what was going on as Lily kissed him, and he felt Lily's hands on his chest, they felt soft. Lily ran her hand down James chest and lower abdomen making James buck into her again. Lily giggled and starting to kiss James on his chest. James eyes went round as he saw Lily kiss his chest. She kept going lower and lower with the tip of her tongue, and then James understood what she was going to do.

"L-Lily you don't have to." James said making Lily stop right on his six pack.

"What if I want to?" Lily asked in a seductive tone making James lost for words again. Lily unbuttoned James pants, and with James help she took them off. Now James lay on the bed without a shirt and in boxers, as Lily kissed him again. Lily ran her hand down his chest and to his boxers. Lily swallowed down her nervousness and pulled out James member.

James felt Lily's soft and slightly cold hand pull out his dick. James watched as her eyes went round, making him smirk with pride. Lily looked at James dick, which looked like 8 maybe 9 inches! To James surprise Lily's mouth began to water. Had she done this before?

"Lily you really don't have to- Oh Merlin!" James eyes snapped close as he felt Lily slowly lick the base of his dick and up. Then she took in his head, while still stroking his dick. James felt like he was in heaven the feeling was incredible, but he did not want to finish too early, so he forced himself to calm down.

Lily moaned around James' dick, making him buck into her mouth as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure into him. Lily looked up at James and her eyes met his. She kept her eye contact as she slid James member in and out of her mouth, all the while one of her hands played with his balls.

James closed his eyes and his head snapped back at the feeling over whelmed him. James had been given blowjobs before but not like this. Lily tongue did wonders to him and he could not help but keep bucking into her and moaning a little at the pleasure.

Lily took it slow and slid his dick in only half way; she was scared it was too big, after a second thought Lily took all of James dick into her mouth, deep throating it.

James felt Lily take all of him in; he felt the tightness making him go over the top, James cummed, not being able to get a warning out in time to Lily.

Lily felt the hot liquid leave James member and she swallowed every last bit of it, trying not to let any of it slide out. James felt like jelly, Lily had swallowed his cum! Lily finished her antics and kissed the top of James dick then tucked it back in James's boxers.

"That was-that…" James could not explain how that was. Lily giggled as she crawled into James arms laying her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"I love you James." James smiled. He pulled Lily closer to him snaking his arms around her waist.

"I love you to Lily," James whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "That was amazing Lily. Can I ask you something?" James asked.

"Hmm," was all Lily said her eyes still closed.

"Have you done that before?" James asked, he did not know how he would act if she said yes. To his surprised Lily giggled.

"No, I-" Lily went into another fit of giggled.

"You what?" James asked now relieved that she had not done that to someone.

"I read it somewhere." Lily said her eyes still closed.

"Lily Evans, did you study sex?" James asked now thinking it was funny.

"No, just blowjobs." Lily defended herself. James laughed but said no more, he could tell Lily was tired; he himself was tired as well.

"And it's Potter." Lily whispered, and then she fell into a peaceful sleep. James stared off into space, Lily Potter, he liked the sound of that, and he would have to work on making that happen soon. James fell asleep with the image of Lily walking toward him in a white dress on his mind.

* * *

Sirius woke the next morning to find James without a shirt on and in his boxers holding a sleeping Lily on a huge white bed. He began to laugh until he heard Harry getting out of bed, he quickly ran to James to try and wake him up.

"Hey Prongs! Wake up. You don't want to scar your son for life do you?" Sirius asked. James groaned and rolled over, on top of Lily. Lily giggled and snaked her arms around James chest.

"Ugh!" Sirius said trying to cover them up. He heard the door to the common room open then to his relief Remus was the one to come out not Harry.

"Moony help me!" Sirius said as Remus stared at James on top of Lily.

"What the hell." Remus said in a surprised tone.

"I know! But unless you want Harry scarred for life help me!" Sirius said. Remus stood there

"What are we going to do? I'm not touching James while he's in his boxers." Remus said.

"Why not Moony, I'm sexy." James said still on top of a giggling Lily.

"Not sexy enough for me." Remus said with a laugh. To Sirius' relief James got up and threw on a shirt and some pants.

"Happy?" James asked getting back into bed with Lily and pulling her on top of him.

"No" Sirius said, making the bed disappear and turning it back into a couch.

Harry walked out of the room to find both his mom and dad on the floor glaring at Sirius.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" Lily said her cheeks glowing pink. She kissed James goodbye, waved to the others then left to her dorm, for a shower.

"I don't want to know." Harry said. Sirius laughed.

"Then go away because I do." Sirius said making Harry blush.

"I have to go see Dumbledore anyways, see you guys later." Harry said making his way to the door and out.

"So?" Sirius said sitting himself on the couch.

"So?" James said, not looking at him in the eye.

"What did you guys do?" Remus asked now.

"Did you two shag?" Sirius asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No." James said making Sirius stop smirking.

"Then?" Sirius asked as Remus turned a sickly pale green.

"The book." Remus whispered not knowing that James would hear him.

"You gave her the book? Aw thanks Moony." James said with a grateful smiled. Remus turned even greener.

"What book?" Sirius asked.

"Lily and I had an amazing night, no word could describe it, except breathtaking" James said his eyes distant. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, Sirius completely confused and Remus still very pale

"So then what was the book about?" Sirius asked

"I am not saying a word" James said with a smirk

"Moony!" Sirius yelled jumping on top of him "Tell me" Remus threw Sirius off of him

"Alright! I gave her a book about stuff" Remus admitted

"So then Moony gave Lily a book about sex? And she read it, and then had sex with Prongs?" Sirius asked

"We didn't have sex!" James told them

"No I gave her a book on blowjobs." Remus told Sirius. Sirius smirk grew three times as James smacked Remus in the back of the head

"Thank you! I am grateful but really!" James said making Sirius smirk and Remus roll his eyes. "Don't tell Lily I told you or she won't ever do that again and I didn't even tell you Remy over here did"

"Sorry. And don't call me Remy" Remus said not sounding sorry at all

"Whatever, and just don't tell" James pleaded getting out of his seat

"We won't" The other two Marauder's said following James out the door to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Sir, I need your help." Harry said as he sat in the headmaster's office.

"With what may I ask?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.

"To get a horcrux," Harry told his headmaster.

"From?"

"Marvolo Gaunt's house" Harry said.

"Ah, near the town were the Riddle's lived?" Dumbledore asked, making Harry nod.

"Very well m'boy and what about the others?"

"We have destroyed the crown and the locket, I have with me the diary and the cup." Harry said taking the two horcrux's out of his pouch around his neck.

"How did you get these?" Dumbledore asked examining the items Harry had placed on the table.

"From Regulus Black and Severus Snape." Harry told his former headmaster. Dumbledore stiffened.

"Did you kill them?" Dumbledore asked.

"No!" Harry almost yelled. "They are on our side, I have them as spies, and they tell me what Voldemort is up to." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Oh well then that is good." Dumbledore said. At that moment there came a knock on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in" Dumbledore said, putting away the cup and diary. James, Sirius, Remus and a now showered Lily walked into the office.

"Sirius why do you keep smiling at me?" Lily asked annoyed

"No reason, don't need to blow up" Sirius said with a laugh "Ouch Prongs that hurt" Sirius said rubbing the back of his head, that James had wacked.

"Good Morning" Dumbledore said with a smile and the same twinkle in his eye.

"Good Morning Headmaster." They said together. Dumbledore beamed at them.

"So Ms. Evan's is in on out secret now?" Dumbledore asked receiving five nods. "Good now as you were saying Harry?"

"Oh yes well I need your help to retrieve the ring." Harry said, "And Severus Snape." he added. The Marauder's and Lily stared at Harry.

"And us." James and Sirius said together. Harry turned to them.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" James said.

"Not on this one dad." Harry told his father.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Its way to dangerous." As soon as the words left him Harry knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Not for us! We stay together!" James yelled, "Harry, you listen to me, I will not lose you because I am not there, I will come with you even if you don't like it, understood?" James asked in a stern and strict tone.

"Yes dad." Harry said grimly "But I can only take one other person." Harry added looking at Remus and Sirius.

"Me." They both said.

"I'm sorry Remus, the full moon is Monday and I want to get the ring on Sunday, you will be too weak." Harry told him. Remus nodded and said nothing more.

"Alright, another thing sir." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Yes?"

"As soon as we get the ring and destroy it, we need to speak to the Order." Harry told him.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked in a puzzled tone.

"Because there is a war coming up, and we need them," Harry told the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked as the teens in the room turned to leave.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked

"I need you and the others," Dumbledore added when James, Sirius, and Remus came to Harry's side. "To go to Hogsmeade, and keep watch. There is a Hogsmeade trip today and I will need protection there in case Voldemort chooses to try and surprise us." Dumbledore told them.

"Of course sir." Harry said. He knew about the trip but he was not planning on spending his Saturday in Hogsmeade, but now he had no choice. The Marauder's, Lily and Harry left Dumbledore's office as soon as The Cup and The Diary were destroyed. They made their way down to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Should we go to the joke shop?" Sirius asked as they entered the small town of Hogsmeade. Witches and Wizards were minding the own business shopping and having a good time. It seemed peaceful, a little too peaceful to Harry.

"Take your wands out." Harry said pulling out his own quickly.

"Why?" The others asked yet they did the same. Harry waved his wand over a rock he had picked up of the floor and made it glow. He did the same for about 20 more rocks.

"What are those?" Lily asked as Harry handed her 5 of them.

"Portkeys, they will send the Hogwarts kids to the hospital wing, now all of you go, find them quickly and stay safe," Harry added.

"Why?" Sirius asked. As if to answer his question about 50 death eaters apparated into Hogsmeade.

"It was too peaceful!" Harry yelled as he fought against two of the death eaters. "Go save the students!" Harry yelled at them. James and Sirius started to give their rocks to Lily and Remus.

"You guys save the students we have to help Harry." Sirius told Remus as he gave him his rocks and then taken off in the direction of the death eaters. James did the same to Lily but giving her a kiss before he left.

"Take care of our son." Lily had whispered to James before he had left. Remus stood there wanting to go help his friends when he heard the students start yelling. Remus and Lily quickly ran to help them.

"Here," Lily said in a rush. "Everyone put your finger on the rock it will take you to Hogwarts." Lily told a group of 3rd year girls. The girls were crying as they followed their head girl's orders.

"Hospital Wing." Lily yelled pointing her wand at the rock. The girls who had their fingers on the rock disappeared. Lily ran to help more students.

* * *

Harry took down another two death eaters when he felt his scar burn. He felt his eyes snap close and in his head he saw Voldemort cornering his father and Sirius. Harry forced his eyes opened and then once more he was running.

"Where are they?" Harry whispered in a panic. He closed his eyes again and entered Voldemort's mind, he saw a huge sign that said Honeydukes. Harry opened his eyes again and ran towards Honeydukes.

"Hello James Potter and Sirius Black." Voldemort said in his cold voice. James and Sirius turned to face Voldemort, both their wands raised.

"Sirius." Voldemort whispered making Sirius growl "Join me, make your family proud, like your brother."

"I don't want to be like them," Sirius snarled.

"Then you will die with the others," Voldemort said. James stepped in front of Sirius in a protective way.

"James Potter, you would be a great addition to my death eaters as well, join me and together will kill Mudbloods everywhere." Voldemort said with a laugh. James cursed at Voldemort.

"Fuck you, I would never join you!" James said with a glare.

"Then you both shall die." Voldemort stated raising his wand.

"TOM!" Voldemort turned to stare at a boy who he didn't know the name of. The boy looked like James Potter.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked as Harry ran to stand in front of his father and Godfather.

"Nun-ya" Harry told him.

"Nun-ya?" Voldemort asked

"Yea, Nun-ya God-Damned Business!" Harry said with a smirk. Sirius broke out laughing, as did James. Voldemort stood there glaring at them.

"Shut up! You dare play with Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"I double dog dare Tom." Harry told him.

"How do you know my name?" Voldemort asked.

"I know a lot about you Tom Riddle but you do not know about me," Harry stated.

"I know that I can get into your head you silly boy," Voldemort said raising his wand.

"As I you," Harry reminded him. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled. James watch in horror as Harry fell to the floor, he hadn't even moved, hadn't even raised his wand. Voldemort gloated as Harry fell to the floor dead.

"Harry?" James asked shaking Harry. Sirius fell to the floor next to his godson.

"Harry! Get up!" Sirius yelled tears in his eyes. Voldemort laughed making James and Sirius get up off the floor and glare at Voldemort.

"He won't get up. No one can defeat death. Why don't I show you?" Voldemort said pointing his wand at them now.

* * *

_In Harry's Head_

_Harry felt the killing curse hit him. He had wished he told his father and godfather that the horcrux in him had returned when he came back in time and that he needed to die, but he never gotten the chance._

* * *

"He won't get up, no one can defeat death, why don't I show you" Harry heard Voldemort say. No one was going to kill his father and godfather again.

"You know Tom," Harry said as he picked himself off the floor. "I don't die." Harry said in a mocking tone. James and Sirius watched as Harry got up off the floor. They were so happy he was alive yet at the same time frightened.

"Y-you live!" Voldemort yelled in a frightened tone.

"Yes I live, I live to kill you." Harry said raising his wand at Voldemort. With a pop Voldemort apparated away.

"Coward." Harry said with a laugh, he turned to see his godfather and father looking at him with round eyes "Hi dads." Harry said with a soft smile.

"HARRY!" They both yelled as they hugged him.

"H-how did you-" Sirius asked not able to finish the sentence.

"I was a horcrux," Harry explained.

"I thought the horcrux in you died when you died at the battle of Hogwarts." James said in a disbelieving tone.

"It did but when I came back in time it came back." Harry explained to them.

"Were glad you're okay" James and Sirius said hugging him once more then letting go.

"Is mum and Remus okay?" Harry asked. James and Sirius turned pale. As one the three of them left to find Lily and Remus.

* * *

"Did you get all of them?" Remus asked Lily.

"Yes most of them. Oh Merlin Remus what happened to you?" Lily asked as she saw Remus's face, it was covered in blood.

"A death eater blew up an old lady near me and I got blasted with blood, then the death eater put me under the Cruciatus curse when I saved the little girl the old lady was with." Remus told her trying to shake the image out of his head.

"The poor little girl she must have been so frighten and the old lady." Lily said breaking into tears as she hugged Remus tightly.

"LILY? REMUS?"

"MOONY!"

"MOM?" Remus heard James Sirius and Harry calling for them.

"There you guys are." Sirius said as he walked up to them "BLOODY HELL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU MOONY!" Sirius yelled as soon as he got a good look at Remus "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" Remus assured them. Lily ran to James as Remus told Sirius and Harry what had happened.

"Are you okay?" James asked her looking over her.

"Yes, I'm fine, are you okay James? Is Harry?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine Mom." Harry yelled from his spot next to Remus and Sirius.

"I'm fine to Lily thanks for asking." Sirius said as well making Lily laugh.

"Were fine Lily." James said kissing her and holding her not wanting to let go.

"Are you kids alright?" Professor McGonagall asked running over to them.

"Yes were fine." Remus told her.

"Oh my goodness Mr. Lupin are you okay?" Professor McGonagall yelled making Remus roll his eyes. He cast a cleaning charm on himself making his face blood free.

"Were fine Professor." Sirius told her.

"Where are the other students?" she asked looking around she couldn't see a student anywhere.

"They are safe, I made a bunch of portkeys and gave them to Remus and Lily and they gave them to students making sure they left alright, while James, Sirius and I fought death eaters and Voldemort. They should all be in the hospital wing." Harry told Professor McGonagall

"You made portkeys? As in more than one?" she asked, Harry nodded "And you James and Sirius fought death eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Harry again nodded,

"You brave heroes!" McGonagall yelled making the teens jump. "You are brave and also stupid!" She finished. "Next time let the adult take care of the death eater you could have been killed!" The Marauder's, Lily and Harry stared at her in shock.

"Mr. Potter please make another portkey to take us straight into Professor Dumbledore's office." McGonagall order Harry. Harry did as told and made a nearby can into a port key.

"Dumbledore's Office." McGonagall said and with a wipe of white light they disappeared.

They landed in Dumbledore's office with a thud. James caught Lily before she fell, Sirius, Remus and Harry fell on their butts, and only Professor McGonagall stood tall.

"Is everyone okay Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes everyone is fine thanks to Merrs. Potter, Black, and Lupin along with Ms. Evans." McGonagall told the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at all of them. "Thank you" he said.

"You're welcome sir." They said as one, they sounded almost like soldiers. Dumbledore's smile however did not last.

"I do, however, have grave news," The headmaster said.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked stepping forward.

"The Prewitt brothers have been kidnapped." Dumbledore told them "And we do not know where they are or whom took them." Harry watched the other and Lily as she cried. Harry was trying to remember all he could about Ron's uncles were they had been how they had died then it hit him.

"Sir! I know where they are! But we have to hurry they are going to kill them after kidnapping them for three hours." Harry told them remembering that Ron had told him they killed his uncles three hours after they were taken.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked

"The graveyard." Harry said grimly. The graveyard near Gaunt's home, they would have to get the ring now rather than later.

**So what did you think? I worked for a while on this chapter and i like it what about you? How did you like the James and Lily part? Voldemort now thinks Harry is immortal How should they save the Prewitt brothers? They meet the order in the next chapter how do you think they will react? How should they? Who should be there? _Please Review and Ill update sooner_**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. You dare mock us?

_**A/N : Alright so before the storie continues id like to say thank you to all of those who have added me to there favorite author's list or added this story to their favorites. I would also like to thank all of you have reviewed because when you review it makes me feel like you actually care and so then i update faster, well anyways i like this chapter alot so by the end please tell me what you think**_

* * *

"Grave yard?" Sirius questions as they ran to the apparating point in Hogsmeade.

"Yes, the one near Riddle Manor. Sir are you sure Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius should go with us?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"YES!" The Marauder's and Lily yelled.

"That answers that Mr. Potter, now how long do you want until you think the Order should arrive?"

"Give me ten minutes alone with Voldemort sir, and then bring in the others. Do you know where the grave yard is?" Harry asked once they reached the apparating point.

"Yes, I believe so. Well then Mr. Potter please be careful," The Headmaster said.

"I will; Remus, Lily, James and Sirius go with Dumbledore." Harry told his parents and friends.

"No way!" James and Sirius yelled together.

"Please, if it's Voldemort in that grave yard he will kill any spares! You can come back with Dumbledore and the Order." Harry tried to explain to them. He looked down at his watch. They had an hour and a half to get the twins, and they had to hurry. When he realized that the pair weren't backing down, Harry sighed. "Fine! If you want to come then come but you must follow everything I say got it?" Harry told them sternly. Both boys nodded.

"I'll see you soon Dumbledore." Harry said and with that he grabbed James and Sirius' hands and disapparated away.

* * *

The graveyard was filled with laughter and cries. The death eaters were in a circle; in the middle of that circle were the Prewitt twins, Fabian and Gideon.

"Come now, tell us were the Order of the Phoenix headquarters is." A death eater with blond hair asked.

"You know brother," Fabian said to Gideon "I feel dirty, being around a bunch of gits like these. What do you call yourselves Dung Eaters?" Fabian asked with a laugh.

"You dare mock us?" said a death eater as she took off her mask. It was Bellatrix Black.

"Eww please put the mask back on your face is more terrifying." Gideon said in a pretend horrified voice.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled. The spell hurt the twins the first time she did it, and it hurt just the same the next fifty times.

"Let them go!" Harry yelled. The screams of the Prewett brothers were still ringing in his ears. Bellatrix lifted the spell to Fabian and Gideon's relief. They turned to their savor with grateful expressions that soon turned to worry. It was just a boy, who was now in trouble as all the death eaters went his way. What surprised Fabian and Gideon the most was not that their savor was a boy, nor that he was young but that he was alone and not remotely frightened.

"Is the little boy lost? Is he trying to be a hero?" Bellatrix taunted. Harry only looked at Bellatrix then laughed. The death eaters got more annoyed as the boy laughed harder. Harry couldn't help but laugh Voldemort was not here, this was like taking candy from big ugly stupid babies.

As the death eaters had all their focus on the laughing Harry, James and Sirius were under James invisibility cloak and were slowly trying to untie the twins.

When Fabian felt a pair of hands, which he couldn't see he jerked up in fright.

"It's okay, it's okay" James reassured him "Were here to help. Harry is distracting them while we untie you. Just pretend you're not being saved." Fabian felt relief flush over him. He turned slightly to see an invisible pair of hands untying his brother as well. They were going to be alright.

Once the twins were untied, James and Sirius squeezed together to make room under the invisibility cloak. Together they quickly made their way behind a huge Tomb and waited.

"Thank you James, and thank you too Sirius" The Prewitt brothers said together. James and Sirius only nodded. There part of the rescue mission was easy, Harry's was a lot harder.

"Who's the kid?" Gideon asked as he peered over the side of the Tomb to see Harry taunting the death eaters.

"Harry. He's our friend." Sirius told them quickly and pulled Gideon back, making sure he was still under the cloak.

"We can't be seen!" Sirius hissed. James and Sirius had their orders. Get the brothers, and hide. As much as they would love to go and help kick some death eater's ass they couldn't, all they could do is sit there and wait for the Order.

"What are we waiting for?" Fabian asked.

"The Order. Harry told us to get you and hide; nothing more" James stopped his explanation as they heard a yell from behind the tomb. Reluctantly they sneaked a peek and saw that the death eaters had finally noticed the missing twins.

"YOU!" Bellatrix yelled "It's your fault they escaped!"

Harry had a grin on his face. "Well will you look at that, hmm here I am just minding my own business making fun of you losers and your victims escaped, oops" Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

From behind the tomb Sirius, James, Fabian and Gideon tried to muffle their laughter. They pulled back on the invisibility cloak and sat themselves to watch the show.

"You will pay for this! Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled.

James watched in horror as the spell hit his son, but it seemed his worry was not needed. The twins watched as the spell hit the boy, they flinched but the boy seemed to only fall to his knees. His mouth opened but no scream came out. Ten seconds went by then the boy got back up. Fabian was staring at the boy in awed. That spell hurt like hell yet the boy did not cry did not scream. He took it and did not even flinch.

Bellatrix and the rest of the death eaters were surprised that the boy took the pain without even a scream. There suddenly was a bunch of pops as the Order arrived. The death eaters threw up a shield to keep them out of the circle. All the Order could do was watch the boy and the death eaters outside the invisible bubble. Dumbledore began to try and break the shields.

"You would be a lovely addition to the dark lord. Join us." Bellatrix offered. The Order and Dumbledore stopped trying to force their way into the shield, instead opting to listen and watch the boy.

"Join you? No thanks I'd rather marry a dragon." Harry said with a laugh.

"Fine then. You will kill the Order while we watch." said a death eater who Harry knew to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Imperio!" Malfoy yelled. "Kill the Order of the Phoenix."

The Order raised their wands to protect themselves. Mad-Eye Moody watched as the boy raised his wand then.

"No, I don't think I will. Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. All the death eater's wands flew out of their hands. The shields broke and the Order rushed in. Bellatrix pressed her finger to her dark mark and with one last evil laugh the death eaters dissolved into black smoke. Lily and Remus ran to Harry as did James and Sirius finally came out from behind the tomb. Fabian and Gideon went to Mad-Eye.

"I'm glad you are all right. Those ruddy death eaters got away because of that stupid mark." Moody grunted patting the twins on the shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks to James, Sirius and that boy Harry we're okay and as for the death eaters' well get them next time." The twin's said simultaneously. Before Mad-Eye could walk over to Harry the twins beat him to it.

"We would like to say thank you Harry, for risking your life to save ours." Harry nodded at them.

"I didn't really. James and Sirius saved you." Harry told the twins.

"Yes they untied us, but you risked your life to distract those Dung Eaters." Gideon said.

"Well I live to make sure everyone is safe." Harry assured them. The twin's said thank you one more time before disapparating away to see their family.

"Harry oh Harry I'm so glad you're alright." Lily said as she hugged Harry tightly.

"James you too I'm so happy you're alright" Lily added letting go of Harry and kissing James right on the lips. When they parted James had a goofy grin on his face while Lily went to hug Sirius next. Remus hugged James and Sirius and even though they hugged their friend back they told him not to act like a girl. Remus laughed and let go of his friends.

"You did great you guys." Harry told his family.

"You all did brilliant," Dumbledore said from behind them. Harry and the others turned to face the headmaster.

"Thank you sir." They said as one.

"That was some move boy." Mad-Eye said as he walked over to the group, after Fabian and Gideon filled him in on what happened before the Order arrived.

"Brave, we need that against that snake Voldemort. Sirius, James like always you did great. Keep up the good work." Moody praised Harry's father and Godfather.

"You boy, I do not know." Moody said, turning and looking at Harry.

"Harry sir." Harry said shaking Mad-Eyes hand.

"We could use you on the force. You're strong; frankly I have never seen someone break the Imperio curse and from what Fabian and Gideon told me the Cruciatus curse as well." Moody grunted.

"I'd love to join the Order; I live to kill Voldemort." Harry answered honestly.

"Good, well after you finish school I'll contact you." And with that Mad-Eye and the rest of the Order disapparated away.

"We should get back to the school," Dumbledore said after a moment's pause.

* * *

Later on that night Harry had a weird dream, of going over to Ron's house and seeing Fred and George playing with Fabian and Gideon. Seeing Fabian saying goodbye to his daughter as she boarded the train with Harry and Ron. Then a year later seeing Gideon saying good-bye to his son as he boarded the train with Ginny.

Harry woke with a pillow hitting him in the face.

"What was that for?" Harry spat at James.

"Your mirror is vibrating; answer it." James said in an annoyed voice, and then laid back down and fell asleep. Harry picked up the mirror to see Ginny there.

"Ginny." Harry whispered in happiness.

"Harry! Oh Harry you saved my uncles didn't you? I woke up to new memory's I had to call before I forgot. Did you?" Ginny asked in a rush. Harry smiled and nodded. Ginny looked so beautiful as the moon shined in through her window and hit her face making her eyes shine.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny told him.

"Always. I love you Ginny." Harry told her. "I miss you love," Harry confessed. He did miss Ginny a lot.

"Oh Harry I miss you too," Ginny told him. They talked for hours and hours till the sun started to rise in the horizon.

"I got to go Harry, I'm meeting the healer today, and she says I'm close now, maybe another month or two before this sucker pops out." Ginny said moving the mirror so Harry could see her huge stomach. Harry laughed then frowned.

"I wish I could be there to hold my son when he's born." Harry said grimly.

"I don't know about holding him, but you could see him. Hermione offered to make a call to you with the mirror and have you watch my face. She says having you there even if it is not physically would be good for me; she says you could say soothing things."

"Hermione is right I can. When you are going into labor? You better have her call me." Harry order Ginny making her laugh.

"Yes sir." she said in between her laughs.

Harry smiled fondly. "I love hearing you laugh," he told his future wife. He knew that once he got home he was going to propose to Ginny.

"Do you know what I love?" Sirius asked from his bed. "I LOVE to SLEEP!" he yelled grabbing his pillow and burying his head under it. That just made Harry and Ginny laugh more.

"I really have to go Harry, bye," Ginny said as her image in the mirror began to fade.

"I love you Ginny." Harry said.

"I love you too Ha-" The mirror went black. Harry sat there with a dreamy look. He missed her a lot. Harry closed his eyes sadly and did not notice that his father was watching him with sad eyes of his own.

James knew that if Lily was far out of his reach he would be sad as well, and he knew Harry loved this Ginny girl. James threw a pillow at Sirius and Remus making them groan.

"Come on," James hissed as Harry began to breathe slowly. "Let's not wake Harry; we have some planning to do." James said already leaving the room. Sirius and Remus sleepily followed him out, trying to stifle their yawns with no success.

This will surly cheer his son up James thought as he flopped himself on the couch and began to plan with his fellow Marauders, who started to wake up more and more as James explained the look he saw on Harry's face, and what he wanted to do for his son.

**So what did you think? What should James do for Harry? NEXT CHAPTER will have more Voldemort and more DADA classes, also some major pranking. Please review also the Full moon is coming should Harry go with the Marauder's on the full moon? Please tell me what you think**

**_Review's would be appreciated_**


	18. Professor Hunter

**A/N : I would like for my reader to known that i am editing my first few chapter of this story, and making them better. I am snapping at the loose ends to make this story even better. This chapter i am very fond of and i hope that you will be as well. Please dont hesitate to leave a review c: ****_Enjoy._**

The next morning was one that took Harry a while to comprehend. He had woken up to find his room empty. His father, godfather and somewhat uncle gone. Immediately he got up and ran from the room, but found them not even in their small home behind the portrait. Worry immediately took over; being Harry he forced himself to calm down, and took out his map.

Before he got the chance to even look at the map it was out of his hands, and out of sight. Harry was shocked then realized that the people he was looking for were still in the room just not visible. A smirk played at Harry's lips as he realized there was no danger. Harry didn't like to be messed with, nor pranked for that matter. Whatever his family was doing they were going to get it far worse.

Knowing that they were somewhere in the room, Harry took out his mirror and called for Severus. They had decided to make mirrors for Remus, Severus, Regulus and Lily because it was getting harder and harder to see each other.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Said the Severus in the mirror. Harry just grinned even more.

"Yes, I am, Severus have you seen my dear father, godfather, or uncle?" Harry asked in a mocking voice. He was sure they could hear him.

"No I haven't; why?" Severus asked cautiously.

"They seem to be missing, oh well I hope they aren't planning something, because I don't like surprises and I hope they didn't forget that I am from the future and that I know a lot more worse and advance spells then them." Harry finished with a sigh, trying his best not to laugh. From the mirror now Severus was smirking as well.

"My, my… we are in trouble." Severus whispered.

"What?" Harry asked now snapping his head to the mirror. Severus just smiled an evil smile that did not fit his teenage features then he began to fade out of the mirror as the call ended.

"Severus Snape!" Harry yelled. The mirror showed no one. He called more and more but the mirror stayed black. What was going on? He was now worried if Snape of all people was involved in one of his father's prank, that meant it was big.

"Okay guys come out, I know you're there." Harry said now backing up towards the wall. Back pressed up against the wall to avoid any surprise attacks, he scanned the room trying to find any sign of movement.

"Point me Remus Lupin." Harry said pointing his wand at the air. The wand spun and then it landed on the couch; a couch that apparently looked vacant. Harry smirked and then conjured up pink paint and threw it on the couch. The pink paint shaped into a pink Remus who was looking very angry.

"What was that for?" Remus yelled, standing up and shaking off the pink paint in a canine way. Harry could now hear snickering to his right but pretended not to as he moved closer to Remus.

"Why were you invisible?" Harry asked. Remus stopped his glaring and thought for a few seconds then said.

"Can't a werewolf be invisible without question?" Remus asked with a huff, sitting back down.

"Oh sure, said werewolf is now going to be sitting and very pink tomorrow on the full moon." Harry mocked then dodged a tickling hex thrown his way. The snickering from the right started again then Harry moved closer to it all the while still talking to Remus.

"Where is dad?" Harry asked.

"James? James who?" Remus said quickly. From underneath the invisibility cloak James Potter face palmed. Remus Lupin was not good under pressure.

"Moony I didn't say James, but alright where is Sirius?" Harry tried again. This time it was a few seconds before Remus answered.

"He went to go shag a girl." Remus said with a smirk, apparently pleased with his answer.

"Really? Who?" Harry challenged, raising an eyebrow in question.

"McGonagall," Remus blurted loudly, saying the first person's name that popped into his head. Harry could not stand it and fell on the floor laughing. Sirius, from under the invisibility cloak, slapped James to keep him quiet as his cheeks flushed. James was choking down his laughter, while Remus was looking anywhere but at the laughing boy on the floor.

"Padfoot likes Minnie?" Harry asked as soon as he could breathe again.

"Yes?" Remus said, however it sounded like a question.

"NO!" Sirius screamed, throwing off the invisibility cloak to reveal James and himself in the middle of the room. "I do not like McGonagall like that! I would not shag her!" Sirius said his face a shade of red that would put the Weasley hair to shame.

James and Harry seemed to not care what Sirius was saying and kept on laughing, making the dog animagus very angry.

"Stop laughing!" James and Harry finally stopped laughing giving Harry enough time to remember what was going on before the whole shagging incident.

"What are you guys up to?" Harry asked as he sat himself on the couch next to a now clean pink free Remus.

"Nothing." The Marauder's said as one.

Harry stared at them. "Are you sure about that?" He asked making them feel nervous at the look he was sending their way.

"Yes?" Sirius said in a tone that made Harry know he was lying.

"Fine don't tell me. But you have been warned; if I so much as get a surprise of anything or I get pranked not only will you have to hide from me but also from hundreds of pixies that I will hex to follow you everywhere." James, Sirius, and Remus gulped but nodded all the while. Harry nodded as well, there was nothing he could do the only thing he can do is wait and hope he could stop whatever his father, godfather, and pseudo-uncle threw at him.

* * *

"Should we head to class?" Remus asked, setting his fork down and watching it magically vanish from his spot on the table. Harry looked up from his own finished plate as Sirius and James subsided their conversation.

"Class?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

"Yea, today we have our first Defense Against The Dark Arts class, ever since Flames ran off, Dumbledore has been working on finding a replacement and apparently he found one yesterday and informed the school that DADA will start today. We have it first period today, and then we have a free period." Remus finished, chancing a glance at James, the werewolf looked at his best friend and blinked three times, in return James blinked twice.

This action going noticed by Harry, he immediately was on alert. Apparently phase one of the unknown plan was done. Sirius, having finished his third plate got up in a swift and grace motion and made his way to the door. At the door he turned around to face his still seated friends.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Sirius asked.

* * *

After having gone to pick up Lily, then a quick visit to the owlery, found the Marauder's, Harry, Lily and the other seventh year Gryffindor's, and Slytherin's in the DADA classroom. The new Professor was not there yet, so the seventh years sat whispering among themselves.

"Who do you reckon it is?" Sirius asked no one in particular. Lily was the first to answer from her seat next to James.

"I don't know, but I hope it's someone good, someone who knows what they are doing. What do you think Harry?" Lily added turning to face her son who was sitting in between Remus and Sirius.

"I don't know, and really don't care as long as they are not death eaters or crazy Professor's then I'm good." The others nodded in agreement, and then fell silent as they waited for their new teacher.

Their wait did not last long. Five minutes later the Professor strolled in with her wand out. She headed to the front of the room and began to write on the black board.

Harry did not get a chance to see the new Professor's face because she had walked in and passed his table so fast. If he would have blinked he would have missed her.

The room fell silent as the new Professor finished writing on the board and turned to face the class.

"My name is Ryan Hunter and I will be your teacher for the remainder of the year." Said the new professor. She was short, with long black and red hair. She had big beautiful hazel eyes and a smile fit for an angel. She looked young, yet at the same time she looked as if she had been through a lot. There was a scar right under her left eye, one that looked like a monster had scratched at her face.

"Before we begin does anybody have a question for me?" Professor Hunter asked with a warm and inviting smile still upon her. Several students raised their hands.

"You there in the back Mr.-"

"Malfoy. _Lucius_ Malfoy, Professor. Please don't mind me asking but how old are you?" Several students put their hands done, having about to ask the same question.

"I just turned 18 last month. Any other questions?" At the new information even more curious students raised their hands.

"Yes Mr.-" Professor Hunter said point toward Sirius.

"Black." Sirius informed her.

"Yes Mr. Black?" The professor asked, nodding for him to continue.

"How are you teaching us if you are not even that much older than us."

"I may not be older but trust me when I say I am more advanced than all of you. I grew up in a place I was not wanted, went to a place where I was not accepted. I studied myself into exhaustion and practiced from dawn until dust. Why? Because I made it my personal mission to know everything I can to be able to protect myself and others. Voldemort is out there killing witches and wizards for being who they are! I for one will not just sit here and let that happen. Professor Dumbledore is an old friend of mine. I've known him since I was little; he helped me out when my mother and father were murdered, when my brother was slaughtered right before my eyes. I am teaching here as a favor to him and as a gain to myself. I will be able to teach each and every one of you how to defend yourself and how to stand tall at the end of a battle." Professor Hunter finished her speech, and smiled at the looks her class was giving her. No one had their hand up anymore; most of their questions had been answered in the speech. Professor Hunter was about to open her mouth to begin the lesson when Lily raised her hand.

"Evans." Lily said when she saw the Professor look at her.

"Yes Ms. Evans?"

"Why were you not wanted or accepted?" Lily asked. The warm smile Professor Hunter had had only seconds ago vanished. She looked deep in thought then slowly she answered.

"Professor Dumbledore told me it was my choice if I wanted to share that with my students, and I will. Now some might not like it, others might not care, but I want you to keep in mind I am still your Professor and you will respect me just as I respect you." Professor Hunter said sternly, and then continued.

"The reason Ms. Evans that I was not accepted nor wanted in my youth is because at the age of six I was bitten and scratched by a werewolf. As you can guess I myself am a werewolf." The class sucked in their breaths. Malfoy's lips curled into a snarl and looked away from the Professor thinking his eyes should not fall on such rubbish. Some of the students leaned back, trying to put as much distance from themselves and the new _Werewolf_ Professor.

James, Sirius, Harry and Lily stared at the new Professor, neither with fear nor disgust, but just with surprise. Only one, Remus Lupin, was pale, shaken and rueful. Remus had heard the pretty Professor announce that she was a Werewolf with pride, something he did not understand why. Remus had never met another Werewolf, nor did he think they would ever be so nice like Professor Hunter was.

The silence dragged on and after a few more seconds Professor Hunter continued.

"Now, I will not have any of that." Professor Hunter said pointing her wand in Malfoy's direction making said person face the front and made the sneer look vanish from his face.

"I am harmless everyday but on the full moons. I have been given a place to be when I transform so no need to worry. I will not tolerate any rude comments because keep in mind Voldemort is a killer and an evil person because he discriminates. Do not be like Voldemort. Now on with our first lesson-"

For the rest of the lesson the seventh years found themselves practicing simple spell so that the new Professor knew were everyone stood on their magical capability. At the end of the lesson Professor Hunter dismissed them and told them she would see them on Thursday.

Harry and his 'family' made their way back to their common room for their free period. Once inside and seated did they begin to discuss their first DADA class as was many other seventh year students were around the castle.

"Well that was interesting." James said.

"Yea, she did know her stuff though. It's a shame she saw her brother's murder in front of her." Harry added with a shiver. He himself had seen gruesome things, but he would never wish that upon anyone.

"Yeah, she's young, but I can tell she will be a great Professor." Lily said from her seat on James lap.

"She is nice, did you guy notice she is nice, yet there seems to be a mean side to her as well." Sirius said joining into the conversation. Lily, James, and Harry nodded in agreement. They then turned to face Remus as it was his turn to say something.

"She is a werewolf." was all Remus was able to whisper. Not knowing what else to say James said "Yeah, she is." with concern in his voice.

"She is a _pretty_ werewolf." Remus said more to himself then the others. At this statement Sirius and James smirked.

"Does Mooney have a crush on our Professor?" Sirius asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, does Remus want to get a detention with her?" James teased. At what the conversation had turned to Remus snapped out of his own mind.

"Don't be ridiculous! She is our Professor!" Remus roared.

"Yes, our eighteen year old Professor." James said.

"Who is young," Lily added.

"And pretty." Harry said joining in with a smile

"And a werewolf." Sirius finished. Remus just rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Well I got to go, I have homework to do, see you later everyone." Lily said getting up kissing her boyfriend goodbye and waving at the others she left. Harry stood now as well.

"I'm going to take a nap, I need to catch up on my sleep. Wake me up in a few?" Harry asked. When his father, godfather, and uncle nodded Harry made his way to his room and soon was asleep on his four poster bed.

As soon as they were sure Harry was asleep and a few privacy charms were placed, the Marauders began to discuss their plan.

"So how are things going" James said at once.

"Fine. It is almost ready. Are you sure this is going to make Harry feel better?" Sirius asked in a questioning tone.

James pulled a face of being offended. "Padfoot I am his father, I think I know what he likes" James said defending himself and his plan.

"Funny you used the word think," Remus said jokingly. James punched the werewolf in the arm, and then went back to work. After a long while Sirius sat up straighter.

"Uh Oh." he said in a whispered, one in which James and Remus both heard.

"Uh oh what?" James asked, looking back at Remus, who shrugged.

"We forgot that muggle air thing that makes your voice funny" James and Remus thought for a second about what Sirius said then

"The helium? We didn't forget it, it's right here." James said picking up a clear back, full of helium air.

"No, we forgot that the magic around the castle will make it-" At that moment the bag exploded sending the Marauder's to the floor. What happened next will never be forgotten by anyone anytime soon.

**So what did you think about the new pretty young werewolf professor? Where is she going to be for her transformation in the next chapter? Please review and tell me what you think and how you think this story is coming along. Where should i take Professor Hunter from here? Should she be friends with The Marauder's, Lily and Harry or just there professor?**

**Review please c: Thank you**


	19. Pranks gone wrong?

_Author's Note : Hello everyone I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you believe me when i say i am trying my best. I know where i want this story to go but i dont know how to get their. Well anyways in this chapter at the end i answered some of your unasked questions. Hope you enjoy and please take half of minute to leave a review at the end._

* * *

Harry was in his room when suddenly he heard a loud BOOM. He ran from his room and into the living room to find his father, godfather, and uncle passed out on the floor.

"Are you guys alright?" Harry asked shaking each of them with no success.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Harry said not sounding sorry at all. He lifted his wand and shouted "_AGUA MAXUMUS_." A thick stream of water shot out of Harry's wand and hit the Marauder's. Immediately they woke up, but not very happy.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" James screamed.

"Look what you did to my hair!" Sirius cried.

"I'm going to eat you tomorrow," Remus practically growled. Harry however just stared at them mouth open. It took the Marauder's a while to notice that Harry was in shock.

"What's the matter with you?" Sirius asked. It was then that Harry broke down laughing. James, Sirius and Remus just watched him as he laughed until tears came out.

"WHAT?" James yelled impatiently.

Sirius rounded on his friend. "Mate what's wrong with your voice?" Sirius' eyes got bigger.

"What's wrong with my voice?" James shot back. Remus decided it was safer to just keep his mouth shut.

"Oh god the stupid muggle air!" James cried in a very squeaky voice. The voice although funny to Harry, it was just annoying all three boys.

"H-hold on what was it for?" Harry asked as he caught his breath. James looked at Sirius who turned to Remus. Remus rolled his eyes.

"For a prank," he said simply. James and Sirius stared at him with wide eyes. Remus just shrugged it off. He sat down and tried to think of a way to fix their voices.

Harry got a crazy gleam in his eyes, that not only scared the Marauder's but also made them want to run and hide.

"W-why are you looking at us like that?" Sirius asked backing away. James laughed at his friend, and then he too saw the look in Harry's eyes.

Harry lifted his wand.

"H-Harry?" James called. Harry didn't listen to him. "H-HARRY" James yelled but it was too late. Harry cast a silent spell and the room was in gulfed in a bright pink light. When the light died down, Harry was the only… human… you could say, left standing in the room.

Where each Marauder once stood, was a human-sized chipmunk. They had the brown fur, with tan faces, the 'innocent' eyes, and the huge paws now to match the high, squeaky voices. Each of them was wearing a different colored shirt, however. The chipmunk that was wearing the blue shirt, which had _Moony_ stenciled on it in black, was Remus; the chipmunk wearing the green shirt that had _Padfoot _blazing in bright silver block letters was Sirius. The last chipmunk had a red shirt on that just had the letter _P_ covering the whole front of the shirt, was James. Harry couldn't stand it anymore and broke down laughing even harder as the Marauder's examined their new bodies.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" James squeaked making Harry laugh hard enough that tears were once again streaming down his face. The chipmunk body made the voice just sound funnier. "Harry," Sirius whined, "Change us back." Harry only kept laughing. From where the big chipmunk sat Remus growled. Even the growl was in a squeak.

"Harry! I will eat you tomorrow, so help me I will chew on your bones." Remus threatened.

Harry stopped laughing, and stared at them. The door to their common room opened and in walked Lily and Severus.

"I know Sev, but it's a stupid prank, Harry is bound to find-" Lily was saying when Severus stopped her.

"I think he has found out," Severus said as he and Lily stared at the human size chipmunks all glaring at Harry.

"Lily!" James squeaked out running to his girlfriend "Help us; our son is EVIL." James pleaded. Lily shared a look with Harry and Severus and then all of them minus the three glaring chipmunks laughed.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Severus laughed out. "It's even funnier because they don't know." Lily laughed in agreement.

"Know what?" Remus the chipmunk asked, his nose twitching involuntarily.

"Alvin and the chipmunks." Severus said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle thing. There are three chipmunks, Alvin, Theodore, and Simon. Simon who always wears a blue shirt is the smart one. So I'm guess that's Remus." Lily said point her finger at the blue shirted Remus. Remus nodded looking down at his shirt that read Moony.

"And Theodore is the chipmunk that is always eating, and the ladies think he's so cute." Severus added. Sirius the chipmunks smiled and said, "Yeah that's me," before laughing at himself.

"The last is Alvin who is the leader and it always getting himself into trouble." Harry finished. James had to give it to his son; this was a good prank, one in which he thought of on the spot.

"Do you know what?" Severus said turning to Harry and Lily.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Instead of Alvin and the chipmunks they're James and the Marauder's." That sent them into a new wave of laughter. James was pouting.

"Lily." James cried. Lily took pity on her boyfriend and lifted her wand. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs smiled and closed their eyes to let the magic do its work. They heard Lily cast a spell and then opened their eyes. Only to find they were still the same, the only difference was that there was a sign on top of them that was blinking _James and the Marauder's_.

"Very funny." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Yes it is. Why don't we go and share our laughter with the rest of the school?" Harry said waving in wand. The Marauder's found that they couldn't do anything but follow the raven-haired boy.

"Ready?" Harry asked his mother and friend once they were outside of the great hall. Lily and Severus nodded. Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself so that the Slytherins didn't see him with the group of Gryffindors. Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall with a bang. Every head turned to see three chipmunks, and two green-eyed students.

As soon as the chipmunks stepped into the great hall it erupted into laughter. The muggle-born and half-blood students laughed harder than the purebloods, since they understood the reference. The Marauder's ignored them for once not enjoying being the center of attention and went to sit at their table grumpily.

The rest of the day laughs followed the Marauder's everywhere. Sirius was plotting revenge on Harry when about twenty girls surrounded him and started touching him saying he was so cute and soft. After that Sirius didn't find anything wrong with the prank as he walked down the hall with two girls on his arm.

James and Remus didn't have such luck, so by the time the day ended they were begging Harry to change them back.

"Fine, but only because the day is over and we have to sleep; Moony has the full moon tomorrow and we need rest if we are going to stay up all night with him." Harry waved his wand and James and Remus were human again.

"Thanks." They said in unison to find that their voices were back to normal as well. Sirius walked into the room still in chipmunk form.

"How come they get changed back?" He cried in protest.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. I thought you liked the attention." Harry said amused.

"I do! I just don't like all that hair on my body. I was about to shave my whole face off." Harry laughed and changed his godfather back.

"Alright, I'm beat. Spending all day laughing at you guys made me tired. A little heads up, never try to prank me again." Harry warned them, and then went back to bed. The Marauder's stayed on the couch were they sat.

"So then Operation Get Harry Happy Again is over?" Sirius asked.

"No phase one works." James said. Phase one was to make him laugh.

"Now we need him to talk to us about his problems. I know he tells us what's the matter but I don't think he tells us everything. We need to find out more." James continued.

"So we will be bloody girls tomorrow?" Sirius summed up.

"Yeah, pretty much. Moony won't be trying to kill us, will you?" James asked the werewolf.

"No, Harry said that the potion I have been taking will help me keep my mind, and make me less dangerous. Meaning I can't bite or scratch." Remus told them.

"Good see we just have a big doggy then." Sirius said patting Remus on the head. Remus growled.

"I can still eat you Padfoot." Remus barked out.

"Touchy," Sirius said making the three of them laugh.

"What's the whole point of this Prongs?" Sirius asked as he stood up. James and Remus followed.

"I want my son to feel like he has a dad, a mum, everyone. I want him to know that he has a family. I know it's not much but knowing he has a family, well, I think that will make him happy." James told his best friends.

"I'm so proud of you." Remus said as he got into his bed.

"Thanks," James whispered back so that they didn't wake his son up. They all said good night and were soon asleep. The night was peaceful for a while, till around three in the morning. At three, the Marauder's woke to a blood-curdling scream.

_Author's Note : So again I am sorry for the delay, i have had some things to take care of, and I havent been able to just write a chapter. I know where i want this story to go and where i want it to end up in a few chapters the only problem i am having is getting there. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you thought of the Prank? How do you think James is being as a Dad? Next Chapter will have thee full moon with Remus and MAYBE Proffesor Hunter? Yes? No? Maybe so? _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	20. Dreams and Nightmares

**_Here you go everyone this is chapter 20 I hope no one gets confused in Italics is where Harry is DREAMING okay and in BOLD is where he is speaking in snake_**

**_Please review and i hope you like this chapter!_**

James quickly jumped out of his bed and ran to his still sleeping, yet yelling, son.

"Harry" James said shaking his son's shoulders. Now Sirius and Remus were there as well, both very pale. As Harry continued to scream bloody murder, James was starting to panic.

"HARRY!" but Harry could not hear him. No Harry was lost in his own mind, in his terrifying dream.

* * *

_"Harry." another voice whispered. Harry opened his eyes at the sound of the voice and found himself in a white room._

_"Harry." the voice purred again. Harry looked around trying to find the voice; trying to find the one it belonged to._

_"Over here." the voice said again with a giggle. Harry ran to the voice and soon saw a figure._

_The tall, slim red head smiled at him, her face breath taking._

_"Hello Harry." Ginny said her smile never faltering._

_"Hello love." Harry replied automatically. He didn't know what was going on, he had gone to sleep and then he was there. Where was there?_

_"Gin, where are we?" Harry asked looking around, only seeing white._

_"Do you remember when you told me about that meeting with Dumbledore?" Ginny asked._

_"The one after I was hit with the killing cure?" At Ginny's nod Harry felt dread._

_"Am I dead?" Harry was trying to remember how he died but he couldn't all he could remember was going to sleep. Ginny's laugh brought him back to his senses._

_"No love you're not dead." The look in her eyes told him she was not lying._

_"Then what is going on?" Harry asked very confused._

_"I came to say goodbye," Ginny whispered. Harry could feel a pull at his heartstrings. Ginny? His Ginny came to him in a dream to say goodbye? What was going on?_

_"Ginny? A-are you okay?" he asked. Harry was scared. Why was the love of his life saying goodbye? Had something happened in the future?_

_"Harry," Ginny said her voice stern. "I'm okay. It's just that something has happened that we didn't expect." Ginny explained._

_"Like what? Ginny please get on with it I don't think I can take it any longer" Harry pleaded. His mind was making up a lot of different scenarios of what has happened; each as unpleasant as the previous._

_"Harry I won't be there when you come back. Neither will James Sirius Potter. All of us, Hermione, Ron, we won't be there." Harry felt like the world was ending. What had happened that would make the people he loved not be there in the end? He didn't want to feel the pain he was feeling but he couldn't stop it. He would never see his family again._

_"At least not the same anyway." Ginny finished. What? What did she mean by that?_

_"What do you mean you won't be there?" Harry asked sharply._

_"I mean the future is changing. It won't be the same. You would have never lived with the Dursley's if you save your mum and dad. Sirius would have never gone to jail. It won't be the same. I won't be pregnant, and you would not have traveled back in time. The future is going to change; meaning the one you came from will have never existed. We would have never existed. I hope that is not the case and in your new life we will eventually get together." Ginny rambled on as Harry took in what she was saying. It was all true, all of it._

_"Harry I have to go, I am sorry that I myself won't be there when you get back but you better make us an us again Harry James Potter or I will find a way to come back and kick your arse." Ginny said all the while smiling._

_"I will I promise. Ginny you said, you said something about James Sirius Potter?" Harry asked remembering the early part of their conversation._

_"Yea, I know that if we do get together in your new future that our first child will be a boy. In my time I named him James Sirius Potter. If you succeed which I know you will, then it won't be necessary to name him that as both James and Sirius will be alive." Harry nodded in agreement._

_"I won't see you or talk to you anymore will I?" Harry asked his face now breaking._

_"N-no honey. But when this is all over I want you to find me okay?" Harry nodded._

_"Good and Harry?" Harry looked up from the white ground he was staring at. His eyes met Ginny's beautiful brown ones. Harry's own emerald ones began to tear up._

_"Yes Ginny?" Harry whispered._

_"I love you and I will always love you." Even though Ginny whispered the words Harry felt like she had screamed them out loud. His heart swelled with love, and at the same time lost._

_"I love you to Ginny." With a smile Ginny grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Harry kissed back, it felt so real, and he wanted to hold her, kiss her forever. The kiss soon ended, all to the displeasure of both teens._

_"I've really got to go. See you soon Potter?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin._

_"Yea I'll see you soon Weasley" Harry said with a smirk of his own. He watched as Ginny's form disappeared. He knew he would see her, find her when this was over. _

* * *

_Harry Potter was now smiling as he laid in his four-poster bed dreaming of the one he loved Ginny. Then the dream changed, the room he was in with the love of his life grew dark and cold. It felt as if thousands of dementor's were coming. Then an evil laugh rang in Harry's ears._

_"I see we still have this connection. I do not understand it though, do you?" Harry nodded as the body of the person he hated most became clear. He stood there staring at Voldemort and Voldemort was staring back. What Harry hated most was the look Voldemort was giving him, it was not hate, like he was giving him. No it was curiosity._

_"What is this connection? How could I, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, have a connection with a Mudblood like you?" Voldemort sneered. Harry laughed._

_"What the hell are you talking about Tim?" Harry asked._

_"TOM!" Voldemort snapped back. "And don't use that filthy muggle name." Harry only laughed more._

_"Whatever Tommy boy. I am better then you if you want to go by blood. You stand there sneering at me. You are a half blood where I am a pureblood. Shouldn't I be looking at you like dirt?" Harry asked a smirk on his lips._

_"You dare-" Voldemort began._

_"Yes I dare. Now why don't you get the hell out of my head I am trying to sleep." Harry said adding a yawn for effect._

_"I want to know what this connection is between us boy. And how you knew of my horcruxes. Was it the fool Dumbledore?" Voldemort spat out the name._

_"No" Harry answered._

_"Then how did you know, how am I even talking to you?" Voldemort asked. His red eyes were glaring at Harry, but Harry never flinched._

_"I know both of those answers." Harry told Tom Riddle. Voldemort waited, but Harry never said anything._

_"WELL?" Voldemort yelled all his patients gone._

_"Oh I'm not going to tell you. Why would I?" Harry thought for a moment. He could make this to his advantage. He had all the horcruxes except the ring. Maybe he can trick dear old Tom into telling him where it was._

**"And why not?"**_ Voldemort hissed._

**"Because I want to kill you,"**_ Harry hissed back. Voldemort blinked twice._

**"You speak Parseltounge?"**_ He asked._

**"No."**_ Harry hissed back, then snickered at Voldemort's angry glare._

_"Don't play with me boy! Tell me how you know about my horcruxes, how you can get into my mind, and how you speak snake?!" Voldemort yelled in English._

_"No, not a chance, and I don't think so." Harry said. "I have already won. You see, I destroyed your first horcrux, and now I am going to destroy the last one. I have the ring, and only you and I know that you made two horcruxes. Very clever Tom." Harry said while smirking the whole time. He knew there was more than two but Tommy boy didn't know that. He hated the look of glee in the evil wizards face._

_"You stupid, liar of a boy." Voldemort said with a scowl._

_"I did not make two. I made more and you lie when you said you have the ring. Only I know where it is" Voldemort said laughing all the while._

_"No I got the ring." Harry insisted._

_"No you don't you liar! It is hidden in a chamber you know not of!" Voldemort yelled. "I had a loyal follower of my ranks hide it. You will never find it ever!" Voldemort teased his voice sounding pleased with its self._

_"Was the follower Bellatrix? Or Goyle? Crabbe, No then it must be Malfoy." Harry said listing out the first death eaters that came to mind._

_"It matters not who it was." Voldemort insisted, though Harry saw how he twitched slightly at Malfoy's name. "You will never find it; it is a chamber that I only know of." Voldemort said gleefully. Harry wanted to scream that he knew of the chamber of secrets too, but he bit his tongue._

_"Whatever Tom, look I am tired so can you go be a girl somewhere else?" Harry asked._

_"You will pay for that! I will kill every one of the people you love!" Voldemort threatened._

_"You already did." Harry spat back. In a way it was true, but he was going to make sure Voldemort never did it again._

_"Well then maybe I should just hurt you…Crucio!" Even in a dream, when the spell hit Harry right in the chest it hurt like hell. He could not fight the cures like he had in DADA when Flame had cast it. No he couldn't use his wand in his head, he had no idea how Voldemort was._

_The only thing Harry could do was scream. Scream at the pain; scream with anger, with hate. Voldemort merely laughed the same cold laugh he always did._

_Harry continued to scream, at the top of his lungs. He only hoped he was screaming in his head, and not out loud. He didn't know how wrong he was about that._

* * *

James Potter was freaking out, as were Remus and Sirius. They could not get Harry to wake up! They had shook him, thrown water on him, yelled in his ear. Everything they could think of but he did not wake. He just laid there twitching, screaming, and sweating. James was at the point where he wanted to cry. He had never felt so hopeless nor helpless.

"What do we do?" James and Sirius looked to Remus.

"How should I know?" Remus yelled.

"You always know everything!" Sirius yelled back. James shook his head; it wasn't Remus's fault after all.

"Please," James whispered in Harry's ear. He grabbed his son's twitching hand. "Please Harry wake up." James pleaded.

In the dream, as Harry was screaming and Voldemort was still laughing, Harry felt something else. Rather than the pain, he felt love.

"_Please,_" Harry heard his father's voice. "_Please Harry wake up_." His father sounded so sad. Harry didn't want his father to be sad. Harry glared at Voldemort, his voice stopped screaming. Voldemort looked shocked as Harry got up off his feet and glared daggers at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" Harry yelled. With all his might he focused on getting the dark lord out of his mind, and soon he found his presence gone.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

James watched as his son stopped screaming then watched as his eyes flew open.

"HARRY!" The Marauder's yelled, both with glee and relief.

"Are you okay?" James asked quickly.

"Yea, the Cruciatus Curse is a real bitch." Harry said his voice weak. James, Sirius and Remus paled.

"W-who?" Remus whimpered out.

"Voldy decided to pay me a visit tonight." Harry explained. James paled. His son had to deal with the snake in the daytime, but also in his sleep too!

"Do you ever get a break?" James asked.

"Not really. But dad its okay were almost done." Then he stared to explain to his father, godfather and uncle about his meeting with Voldemort, and were he thought the ring was.

"So then it's in the chamber of secrets?" Sirius asked.

"Yup, where I do not know." Harry added. Sirius on the other had did not see any problem.

"The idiot left it where we can get it! Ha we are so going to kick his ass!" Sirius could not stop smiling. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We are not doing anything until after the full moon. Got it?" At their nods, Harry then went on to explain his meeting with Ginny.

"So then your life will have never existed?" James asked.

"I don't see how it could, if we finished Voldy now then nothing of the bad times I went through will never happen." Harry explained. It was good news and bad news at the same time Harry thought.

"I'm sorry." James, Sirius and Remus said coming to the same conclusion as Harry had.

"It's alright, I'll see Ginny soon and James Sirius Potter as well." At the Marauder's confused faces Harry explained how his son was named after them. They laughed and smiled.

"Wow I'm honored that you named your son that is not really alive, and will never be named like that after me." James mumbled making the others laugh.

"Yes well the faster I finish this the faster I will get back to my Ginny." Harry said with a yawn. "Hey Remus do you have some dreamless sleep potion I can have? I want to sleep a little while." Remus nodded and handed over his last of the potion. Harry drank it in one gulp then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

James smiled fondly. He laid Harry down right, not noticing his son's eyes open slightly then tucked him in.

"Goodnight Harry." James whispered going back to his bed. Sirius walked over to Harry's bed as soon as James left.

"I promise you I will be the best godfather to you this time around. I love you Harry, I hope you don't have any more dark lord's in your dream." And with that he brushed some of Harry's hair out of his closed eyes and went back to bed.

As soon as the both animagus were asleep Remus got out of his bed and made his way over to Harry.

"Harry, I want to promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure your life turns out perfect. Meaning I will keep both these idiots out of trouble for you. I love you cub," Remus whispered. As he left he failed to see the small smile on the supposedly sleeping teen's face.

Harry laid they're his whole body warm with affection. His father, godfather and uncle loved him. He was glad he was changing time, glad that he was going to make everyone happy. With his heart filled with love, the boy who lived soon fell into a dreamless sleep, a smile still upon his face.

_**So what did you think? What did you think about the part of Harry's future never existing? This story is coming to an end not yet i think ill go up to 25 chapters anyways please review next chapter i promise will be the full moon! Also there will be more Professor Hunter so please review**_

_**Thank you**_


	21. Either Or

_Hello everyone well here is the next chapter. To my readers __**WARNING**__ it contains some sexual conversations and male/male kiss. If you do not like then __**DO NOT READ.**_

* * *

The next morning found a very cranky Remus in the living room. Sirius and James were huddled together sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked with a yawn. Remus looked up at the two who were whispering rapidly then rolled his eyes.

"The idiots forgot to do their homework and its due first period." Remus said. Harry raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"He's been like that all morning. I'm guess it has to do with the full moon." James said looking up from his work.

"Or he's just a git." Sirius added playfully.

"Or he has idiots for friends and they get on his nerves." Remus growled from his seat. Harry, James and Sirius laughed.

"Yea that's it." Harry said. He helped his father and godfather with their work then when it was close to first period they started to make their way to DADA.

When they entered the classroom they found that Professor Hunter was already there and that most of the class wasn't.

"Where is everyone?" James asked as he walked over and sat next to Lily.

"The Slytherin's have decided that since tonight is the full moon that I am a danger and so they did not wish to come to class." Professor Hunter said bitterly from her seat.

"That's stupid. Surly Dumbledore-" Harry began.

"Dumbledore received ten howlers this morning as did I so yes, Dumbledore has allowed it." Professor Hunter spat out. She took a deep breath then looked around the room. There were indeed a lot of students missing. She did a quick head count and found that only 15 students were in class, all of them Gryffindor's.

"Since today is not a full class I will not go over anything new. Instead I will give you guys a treat. Does anyone know what a Dementor is?" Professor Hunter asked. Everyone in the classroom raised his or her hand.

"Mr. Lupin?" Professor Hunter called. Remus blushed at being picked on over everyone else.

"Umm, a Dementor is a dark creature who guards Azkaban prison. It sucks the soul on whoever it kisses." Remus said the book definition.

"Good; twenty points to Gryffindor." Professor Hunter awarded. The Gryffindor's all cheered at the points. She gave Remus a wink that only he and Harry saw. Harry swallowed his laugh when he saw Remus go scarlet.

"Does anyone know how it feels when a Dementor is near?" This time only Harry raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter?"

"When a Dementor is near everything goes cold. You feel every happy feeling leave your body. You relive the worst memory, and you can't help but shake." Harry told his teacher. Everyone in the class was staring at him but he didn't care.

"That's correct. Fifty points to Gryffindor." She said. Apparently since only Gryffindor's decided to show up then only they will get points and so far they were getting a lot of them. Most of the Gryffindor's were roaring at this point. James and Sirius were laughing. As soon as the noise subsided Professor Hunter continued.

"May I ask however how you know this? Have you come face to face with a Dementor?" Professor Hunter asked.

"We've met." was all Harry said. Professor Hunter nodded.

"Alright does anyone know the spell to repel a Dementor?" The werewolf professor asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"The Patrounus Charm, which is Expecto Patronum." James said. Professor Hunter nodded and awarded Gryffindor another thirty points.

"If anyone can do the charm I will award them one hundred and fifty points" Professor Hunter challenged. The Gryffindor's looked around hopefully but no one stood up. Remus punched Harry in the shoulder making said boy sigh. Harry stood up.

"Can you Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded making the Gryffindor's cheer. "Alright give it a shot."

Harry closed his eyes and thought about last night when his father, godfather, and uncle had told him they loved him. He let the feeling of love and warmth take over him then he yelled, "EXPECTO PATRNUM!" The end of his wand shot out a silver white mist that soon took the form of a huge stag. The stag galloped around the room then came to a rest in front of a shocked James.

"Very good Mr. Potter one hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor." The class cheered and Harry smiled. "May I ask why your Patrounus is a stag?" Professor Hunter asked as she stared at the Stag still in front of James.

"Because my father had a stag Patrounus and I love him very much. So he is my protector; this is him." Harry said with a smile as Prongs came over to Harry and budded his head.

"Very well that is all class I will not be here tomorrow because I will be tired, okay? So I will see you all in two day. Class dismissed."

The class all left after saying thank you to Harry again and happily walked out. All the Gryffindor's were excited to have errand 250 points in just first period.

"Harry?" James called his son as they walked to their next class.

"Yea dad?" Harry asked.

"Do you really love me that much?" James asked quietly making Harry laugh.

"More." was all he said. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon The Marauder's and Harry found themselves ready to leave to the Whomping Willow.

"So does anyone know were Professor Hunter is transforming at?" Sirius asked as Remus left to the willow. They were going to wait ten minutes then follow him down.

"In her office. She has a cage." James told his best mate. They nodded and started to make their way to the willow. When they got there Harry transformed into a squirrel and pressed the knot that made the tree freeze. James and Sirius slipped inside as did Harry.

"Is Remus Moony yet?" Harry asked. They paused to listen then they heard a howl.

"Yup." was all James and Sirius said before transforming into their animangus form. The stag galloped into the room that held the werewolf. A huge black dog and a wolf followed.

When Harry entered in his wolf form he made to go and sit by Padfoot but the werewolf stopped him. Harry and Moony stared at each other. The wolf circled the larger wolf and then growled.

Harry in turned growled back. The werewolf took a few steps back. Padfoot and Prongs didn't know what to do, so James started to push Harry back with his antlers.

Sirius started to bite Moony's tail to distract him but Moony wiggled his butt and moved closer to James and Harry and thought, 'Okay.'

'Ready'. Harry thought as he saw Moony lower his head ready to pounce.

'Set.' Moony then moved a little forward.

'Go!' Harry and Moony jumped at the same time and started snapping and biting at each other. James and Sirius started to freak out as the werewolf and wolf fought. Little did they know that none of the bites were hurting either creature.

Some might say they were play fighting to see who was the stronger of the two.

Harry bit Moony's ear and made the wolf give a small yelp. Padfoot growled and jumped in between the two snarling wolves, which he soon found out was a mistake. Harry growled at Sirius to get out of the way, making said dog whimper and scurrying away to stand by the large stag in the corner.

It was a while before Moony pinned Harry down and had his mouth at his throat. Harry and turned only moved his head for the werewolf to have more room. It was a sign of surrender. Moony instead of biting the other wolf's neck he licked it, shocking the stag and the dog. Harry only laughed mentally, after all Moony was still Remus.

For the rest of the night the werewolf, the wolf, the stag and the dog played and chased each other around the small shack. When the full moon was finally over in the early morning, Moony had changed back into Remus and was lying down on the small broken down bed in the corner.

"That was fun!" Padfoot said as he turned himself back into Sirius.

"Yea but what the hell was up with all that fighting?" James said as soon as he turned back into himself. Harry and Remus looked at each other and began to laugh.

"What?" Sirius asked getting rather annoyed at the two.

"We weren't fighting." Harry gasped out.

"Yea you guys were." James said, "Why the hell would you fight Moony Harry?" Harry in turned rolled his eyes.

"Did you not remember what the wolfsbane potion does?" Remus asked with a laugh.

"Helps you keep your mind and-" James paused.

"Wait so you were Remus last night?" Sirius asked quickly.

"No I was Moony but I still had my human brain meaning I would not have hurt you if you were in your human form." Remus explained.

"So then why did you attack my son?" James asked completely confused. Remus and Harry sighed.

"I did not hurt him we were just play-fighting to see who was stronger." Remus said with a smirk "And I won." Harry laughed.

"Yea you won. I didn't let you win at all." Harry said with an evil smile.

"You didn't." Remus said cockily.

"Whatever," Harry laughed.

"Hey! We have two hours before we have to go; it's about five in the morning." James said as he eyed Sirius and Remus.

"Alright let's go." Harry said not seeing the looks the other three were sending each other.

"Um actually why don't we stay here for a while?" Remus said quickly.

"Why?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Just for fun, come on." Sirius said with a grin then jumped on the bed and laid down.

"Yea we can play a game." James said as he sat himself on the ground. Remus did the same leaving Harry the only one standing.

"What game?" Harry asked softly.

"I don't know." James said then he shot Sirius a look.

"What? Oh yea, ummm, how about we play _Either Or?_" Sirius asked.

"What's that?" Harry asked oblivious to what was actually happening.

"A game where you have two choices. Either answer a question we ask or do something we say. You choose which one you want to do" James explained.

"Okay? Do you guys really want to play?" Harry asked The Marauders. Each of them nodded making Harry sigh and sit down next to his father.

"Alright so I'll go first. I'll ask each of you something and then someone else does. Okay Sirius either answer my question or do what I say." Sirius nodded.

"Okay when was your first kiss on the lips? That's the question if you choose not to answer then you kiss Moony."

"What?" Remus yelled. Sirius smirked.

"Oh Moony pucker up." Remus punched Sirius on the shoulder making Harry and James laugh.

"Fine I didn't want to kiss you anyway." Sirius grumbled. "Alright my first kiss on the lips was from my great aunt Celia. She was going to kiss me on the cheek but I was trying to get away and so I turned and she kissed me on the lips instead. I was nine." Sirius admitted. Remus, Harry and James laughed.

"Did I mention that in this game when you agree to play a truths spell automatically is place on you so you can't lie?" James asked.

"No you didn't say that." Harry said with a small glare. 'What did I get myself into?' He thought to himself.

"Alright your turn Moony." James said as he turned to Remus.

"Question is who do you have a crush on and if you choose not to answer you have to walk back to the castle naked." Remus threw a glare at his friend and then blushed.

"I have a crush on siriusandprofessorhunter." Remus said quickly.

"What? I didn't understand any of that." James said with a small smirk.

"Professor Hunter and…" Remus was biting his tongue. He didn't want to say whom else.

"And?" Harry asked

"Sirius." Remus said as he blushed madly and looked down. James and Harry were laughing while Sirius was blushing slightly.

"Didn't know you swung that was Remus." Harry teased lightly.

"Shut up it's just a crush." Remus said still looking down. Sirius was biting his lip.

"Okay? Anyways your turn Harry. Question is what is bothering you. If you don't want to answer then you have to lick Sirius' armpit." James told his son.

"Eww." Harry said. "Um well nothing is really bothering me." Harry then bursted out laughing. He kept laughing till tears began to form in his eyes. It was a good two minutes before the tickling stopped.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked as he caught his breath.

"You lied. When you lie you get tickled." Remus explained as he looked up. He was smiling again but he still refused to look at Sirius in the eyes.

"So what's bothering you?" James asked again.

"I'msexuallyfrustratedandidon'tknowwhattodoaboutit ." Harry said very quickly that none of the boys understood him. All they saw was the Harry was blushing madly.

"Say it slowly, will you." Sirius barked out.

"I'm frustrated." Harry yelled out.

"About what?" James and Remus asked.

"Ginny and I would have sex every weekend and now well I have to wait months maybe even years until she touches me again and well it's frustrating." Harry cried out his face burning red. James stared at his son. That was not what he was expecting.

"Oh" was the only thing his father said. Sirius winced slightly he could not image not having sex for years. Remus only blushed lightly. He'd never had sex so he didn't know what he was missing.

"Can we just get on with this stupid game?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Oh yea right Remus your turn." James said.

"Okay um James your question is what have you been dreaming about for the past few days? If you don't answer then you have to kiss Sirius on the cheek" Remus said with a smile.

"Ha I'm not scaring my son for life by explaining my dream about Lily." James said as he leaned over and kissed Sirius on the cheek quickly.

"I'm telling mom." Harry teased making the boys laugh.

"Alright Siri your next your question is what are you scared of? If you don't answer then you have to hit on Lily so bad she slaps you." Sirius and James winced.

"Alright telling you my fear it is. I'm scared that I'll lose you guys. That I will go to Azkaban and Prongs will die and Moony will hate me." Sirius said quietly.

"None of that will happen I promise." Harry vowed. Sirius only smiled lightly.

"Harry your question is what would make you very happy?" Remus asked.

"Killing Voldy and then having a huge party afterwards" Harry said without a thought. The boys grinned.

"That would make me happy too." Sirius said then was cut off when Harry started laughing.

"Why did you lie?" Remus asked.

"I didn't." Harry said honestly.

"Well then that's not the only thing that would make you happy. What else did you have in mind?" James asked his son.

"To see you propose to mom." Harry said quietly. James blushed while Remus and Sirius grinned.

"I'm working on it." was all James said then he turned to Sirius.

"Your turn Padfoot." Sirius nodded and turned to face Remus.

"What do you like about me? If you don't answer then you have to kiss me on the lips" Sirius said grinning madly. Remus was blushing crimson while Harry and James were choking on their laughter.

"I l-like your laugh. And y-your face" Remus said looking down. Sirius smiled at him though Remus didn't see.

"Okay. James your question is what do you want most now a days?" Sirius asked with an evil grin. "If you don't answer then you have to get naked and hug both Harry and Moony." James paled. Remus and Harry both turned green.

"Eww Padfoot." Harry cried making Sirius laugh more.

"I'm so sorry Harry." James said, as he was about to answer Sirius' question. "I want to have sex with Lily." Harry turned greener while Remus and Sirius bursted out laughing. James only sat there and blushed.

"I'm scarred for life." Harry acknowledged.

"Sorry," James said with a sheepish grin.

"Alright Prongslet your turn. Question is what do you like most in sex? If you don't answer then you have to show us a memory of you and Ginny." Harry glared at his godfather.

"Your very kinky tonight Padfoot." Sirius only continued to grin.

"I like umm" Harry blushed under his father, godfather and uncles gaze. "I like blowjobs." He rushed out. To his surprise James blushed worse than he did.

"Like father like son." Remus and Sirius said together then laughed harder. James and Harry just sat there and blushed not looking at each other.

"My turn." Harry said. "And it's payback." Remus, James and Sirius paled and gulped loudly.

"Sirius you first." Harry said with a laugh "Question is what did you love about your home?" Harry knew that his godfather hated everything about his home. "If you don't answer then you have to kiss Moony." Harry was expecting Sirius to blush and not do either of them but to his and Remus and James surprise his laughed.

He grabbed Remus and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and neither of them moved their lips but it still sent shock waves through both of their bodies. After a few seconds Sirius and Remus pulled back.

"Sorry Moony Harry made me." Sirius said with a sheepish smile.

"Actually Padfoot, I said kiss Moony. I never said where. You could have kissed him on the cheek." Sirius blushed.

"Oh." Remus was blushing as well yet he had a light twinkle in his eyes.

"Dad your turn. Your question is why did you hate Snape?" Harry asked shyly. "If you don't answer then you have to sing that you love him in the great hall." Remus and Sirius laughed.

"I hated Severus because Lily loved him and not me." James admitted. "But I don't anymore. He's my friend and is pretty cool for a Slytherin anyway." Harry laughed. Everyone was right his father had grown up in his seventh year.

"Remus your question is personal. Is that alright?" Harry asked. Remus nodded.

"What would you do to Wormtail if you saw him again?" Harry asked, "All of you guys can answer. If you don't Remus you have to pee on the Slytherin table at dinner tonight."

"I would ask him why he did it." Remus said quietly "Then when I get my answer I would then decide what I would do." James and Sirius looked at each other.

"I would ask why as well. Then id beat him till he turned blue." James admitted with a sly smile.

"I'd beat him till he was blue then ask him why." Sirius said as well.

"Would you guys like to go see him?" Harry asked quietly. "I know he was a traitor but he was your friend too." Harry didn't know why he was doing this but he felt like he had to talk to Peter. That they all did.

"We don't know" James said. It was the truth The Marauders didn't know what to do about their ex-marauder.

"Well see; well the game is over so let's go." They all got up to leave all thinking about what they had just learned about each other.

James didn't know whether the game went like he had hoped. He had learned that Remus had a crush on Sirius and the new Professor. His son was sexually frustrated. He had shared that he was planning on asking Lily to marry him. Sirius was terrified of losing his friends. And now he was thinking about Peter.

No.

The game did not go like he had planned.

_Hello so did you enjoy? Just make things clear if i confused you __**NO**__ Remus is not gay he just has a crush. __**No**__ Sirius is not gay he is just Sirius. Okay? Anyways __**Next Chapter**__ will involve Peter and the Order. Im not sure if the order should go to get the last Horcrux. What do you think? How do you think The Marauder's and Harry should act towards Peter? So just 5 more chapters before this story comes to an end. That includes an Epilogue. _

_Please leave me a review (: Thank You_.


	22. Talking and Talking and Talking

**A/N - Hello everyone, this story is slowly coming to an end. I will update the next chapter as soon as my Beta returns it to me (: Dont forget to tell me what you think. Enjoy**

* * *

Lily Evans was happy. She was head girl; her boyfriend was head boy. She had her best friend, and a son. She couldn't think of how life could get any better. That fine morning after the full moon she found herself in an unused classroom at the time alone.

"Hey Lils." Severus said as he walked in to the classroom and closed the door.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked frustrated. She had been waiting for ten minutes, so her good mood was now gone.

"Sorry." Severus said sheepishly.

"Whatever; so? What's going on?" Lily had told James that she would talk to Severus and find out what was going on with the dark lord.

"He does not know that his items are gone," Severus informed her. "But I think he is planning something."

"Something?"

"Yes, but he hasn't told me anything yet." Severus explained. "Has Harry said anything new?" To Snape's surprise Lily growled.

"Oh yeah he has." She spat out. At Snape's raised eyebrow she continued

"I am not allowed to go to the chamber of secrets." She said. "It's too dangerous."

"That stupid, if Siri can go then so can you." Severus said but Lily shook her head.

"No the Order is going and James, Sirius, Remus and Harry but not me. Oh and you too." Lily said as she sat down on an empty desk.

"Me?"

"Yea they want you to cut up the basilisk." Severus smiled widely.

"Do you know how many potions I can make with basilisk skin? Or basilisk venom? Basilisk blood-"

"I get it Sev." Lily said with a smile as she stopped her best friends rambling. Snape smiled sheepishly.

"When do they have the Order meeting?"

Lily shrugged. "Don't know. Said for me to hang out with you and that they would get you when they are ready." Snape nodded.

The two friends talked for a while, and soon James walked into the classroom.

"I'll leave you two alone," Severus said with a small grin. He left the two lovebirds alone.

"Lily-"

"I don't want to hear it James." Lily growled as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry." James said grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around so that she looked at him.

"Why can't I go too?" Lily whined.

"Lily Evans, are you whining?" James teased lightly.

"Yes I am! Please." James shook his head.

"Love you can't, it's not that you're not strong but we need you to stay up here please. I can't lose you, not now not ever." He pulled the love of his life into his arms.

"Fine, I hate you." She said playfully as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." James smirked. He pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eyes. "You know I love you right?" Lily nodded.

"Good" As their lips met again they both shuddered at the feeling. It felt so right, so good. They wanted to stay there in that unused classroom forever and just hold each other and kiss each other into beautiful bliss.

"I've got to go," James whispered though he knew he didn't want to.

"Just a little bit longer." Lily said and pulled his lips back to hers.

* * *

"Padfoot cut it out," Remus said as Sirius kept throwing things around the common room.

"I'm bored" Sirius stated, "You know how I get when I'm bored."

"Yea well the meeting will be soon just - sit still till then" Remus sighed.

"Moony?"

"Yea Sirius?"

"What are you reading?" Sirius asked as he walked over to sit next to the bookworm werewolf.

"Hogwarts, a History." Remus replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's a good book." Remus told the dog animagus.

"Why?"

"Because it is," Remus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why?"

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled annoyed

"Sorry." Sirius said not sounding sorry at all. The room got quiet for a while longer then…

"Moony?" Remus wanted nothing more than to pull his hair out.

"WHAT?" Remus yelled.

"Why do you like boys?" Sirius asked with his head down. Remus blinked.

"W-what?" Remus asked.

"Why do you-"

"No I heard you the first time! Why do you think I like boys?"

"You said that you liked me and the Professor." Sirius said. Remus began to laugh

"I do, but I like girls more than boys it's just well…" Remus didn't finish because he began to blush rapidly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I don't like boys, it's just you." Remus told him. He looked into Sirius' eyes and saw that they had a twinkle.

"Do you like James like…?"

"NO! I mean he's okay I just he you I…" Remus began to ramble which made Sirius laugh.

"Spit it out Moony."

"There's a reason why we are both canines, you a dog me a wolf. You're just loveable." Sirius looked at him with his head tilted to the side.

"You know Moony I really like you, but just not _like _like you." Sirius told his best friend.

"I know, it's just a crush," Remus said picking up his book again.

"Crush? I don't think so," Sirius whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not one to crush on I'm the one people LOVE," Remus laughed. He knew that he didn't love Sirius as a mate just as a best friend. There's a reason why they are your best friends, because you see them better then you see anyone else.

"Whatever Sirius-NO! DOWN" Sirius had turned into Padfoot and leaped on top of him. Padfoot barked his laugh like bark and began to chase the book-loving, werewolf around the room.

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore were in the headmaster's office. They both looked calm, they were not screaming, not yelling but in their own way they were having a big row.

"Harry I don't see why not." Dumbledore said again.

"Why not? Because Dumbledore we can't!" Harry said. "Why should we take the order? I mean it's an in and out thing. _Please _sir I just want to end this." Harry pleaded.

"And we will. Look you are taking the order and we will destroy this last horcrux and then kill Tom once and for all." Dumbledore said.

"Fine but I give the orders." Harry mumbled "I've only been in the chamber a few times and each time I've only gone in and out. We don't know where this horcrux is, and if the chamber is safe."

"As you wish. Go get your father and the others, then come to my office and we will floo to HQ." Harry nodded and left. He walked down the hallway up the stair and made his way to his common room. When he entered he found Padfoot chasing Remus.

"GUYS!" Harry yelled to get their attention. Remus stopped running and in doing so Padfoot jumped on him and barked in his face.

"PADS get off!" Remus yelled. Sirius laughed when he turned back into himself.

"Are you guys done?" Harry asked. The boys nodded "Good, we got to go; where's dad?" As if on cue James walked in with a giggling Lily.

"Oh is it time?" James asked his face flushed.

"Yes. It is." Harry told his father trying his best to ignore the hickey that he could clearly see on his mother's neck.

"Um okay, well, bye James." She tiptoed to catch her boyfriend's lips. When she let go she walked up to Harry and hugged him.

"Be careful," She instructed.

"I will mum." Lily smiled and let go, as she went to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus.

* * *

"We ready my boys?" Dumbledore asked once Remus, Sirius, James and Harry made it to the headmaster's office.

"Yup" they said together. Dumbledore nodded and handed them some floo powder.

"You know what to do, Remus you first." Remus stepped forward into the fire place, threw his floo powder on the ground and said clearly "LIGHT ORDER HEAD QUARTERS" and vanished with a beautiful green light.

* * *

"Settle down everyone, settle down." The room slowly began to quiet down though that didn't stop the four boys in the corner from snickering at the small jump Mundungus Fletcher did when Mad-Eye spoke.

"We are here today because Dumbledore has requested a meeting." Mad-Eye barked out then sat himself at the long wooden table. The others were seated as well, James next to Harry and Harry next to Sirius who was next to Remus.

"Yes, indeed I have." Dumbledore said. "Now, Harry explain why I have." Dumbledore said then sat down his eyes twinkling like mad. Harry had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well hello, we haven't met, but the ones that I did meet that time in the graveyard it's nice to see you again." Harry started off kindly.

"HI!" Fabian and Gideon yelled "WE LOVE YOU!" Harry laughed at their antics; it reminded him so much of Fred and George it was scary really.

"Is he the boy that saved the twins?" Jasmine Bones asked.

"The one and only." Gideon said. "He-"

"And Sirius-"

"And James-"

"Were bloody heroes." Fabian and Gideon finished together.

"Knock it off!" Mad-Eye yelled "You boy get on with it."

"Right sorry, okay so I called this meeting because Dumbledore wants the Order to help me." Harry started off.

"Help you how?" Sirius asked though he knew already.

"Voldemort made Horcruxes." Harry told them.

"He did WHAT!?" Mad-Eye yelled getting to his feet

"What are Horcruxes?" The twins and most of the Order apart from the Marauder's and Dumbledore asked.

"An object in which you can contain part of your soul as long as that part is safe you cannot die." Dumbledore explained

"Exactly how the ruddy hell are we going to finish him off if he made a Horcrux?" Moody yelled.

"He didn't make one." Harry said quietly.

"But you just-"

"He made seven, but-" Harry was cut off.

"SEVEN!" The Order yelled.

"Yes but-"

"How the hell are we going to kill him while there are seven of his bloody souls around?" Jasmine Bones asked.

"I did not sign up for this!" Mundungus yelled at shot up in his chair though didn't get far when Mad-Eye stunned him.

"Coward!" He spat "You boy you got any plan?"

"Yes. I got rid of all of the horcruxes-" But again Harry was cut off but this time by cheers.

"WAIT!" Harry yelled out already frustrated "I got rid of all of them but one!" Mad-Eye for the first time looked happy.

"It doesn't matter were so close to killing the bastard now!" He almost sang. "Do you know where the last one is?"

"Yes that is what Dumbledore wants the some of the order to help out with. To find the last Horcrux," Harry said.

"Harry," Dumbledore said calmly "You're forgetting something."

"What? Oh right, while we as in some of you are looking for the last horcrux the rest will be getting ready."

"Ready for what Harry?" Fabian asked.

"The final battle. Once Voldemort finds out he's not immortal again he will come after all of all. We need to get all of the students out, and all of those who will fight ready. We fight to end this. Voldemort must be left to me. I must be the one to kill Tom Riddle."(A/N _Sound familiar?")_

"You sure boy?" Mad-Eye asked. Harry nodded. "Alright when will this take place?"

"In five hours." Everyone paled. In five hours the war would either be over and they would finally have peace or it will just get worse.

"Fabian, Mad-Eye, Gideon, Da-I mean James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore will go with me down to the dungeons. The rest I trust will get the school evacuated and ready." They nodded and then soon one by one floo'ed to Hogwarts. Harry walked up to Mad-Eye.

"Sir, I need a favor if it's not too much to ask." Mad-Eye looked at him with both normal and not normal eye.

"What is it?" He asked in his raspy voice.

"I would like to talk to Pettigrew." He spat out the name.

"Ah," Mad-Eye said knowingly. "Of course, I will fetch him drop him off him in the dungeons then give you half hour. We meet where?"

"In Moaning Myrtles bathroom." If Mad-Eye was surprised at the meeting location he didn't show it with a swift nod he left to go bring the traitor and rat to HQ.

"You sure you want to do this?" Harry asked The Marauder's but more his father. They nodded.

"I have to." James said his voice hard yet still leaked with emotion. They made their way to the dungeons then waited for the traitor, the rat, the coward, but most of all, the one they use to think of as a brother.

* * *

**_A/N - SO what did you think? Next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow. Please tell me what you think, i have the next two chapters planned out and then ill do the epologue like i said this story will end with 25 chapter_**

**_Almost done, dont give up on me im sure you will like the ending (:_**

* * *

_Hello my fellow readers. I would like for you to go on my profile and look at my new Poll please. I am almost finished with the story When Your Bored Bad Things Happen and also with my story Time- Turner Destiny. I want to start writing my next story but i would like you to decided which one that will be._

Hello my fellow readers. I would like for you to go on my profile and look at my new Poll please. I am almost finished with the story When Your Bored Bad Things Happen and also with my story Time- Turner Destiny. I want to start writing my next story but i would like you to decided which one that will be.

_Choices are_

_1.) __**Protecting Lily **__- Little Lily Potter is sent back in time and is found by a teenage Sirius. When she cant find here Daddy and is stuck in the house of Black how will she get home? Sirius is determined to protect the seven year old who inist on calling him Padfoo. A story of time-travel and getting to know here grandparents._

_2.) __**Getting to Know Them **__- Harry Potter had a life unlike any other, after years of fighting against the now dead Lord Voldemort; Harry gets the chance to take a vacation, to a place Harry has only ever dreamed of. A time where his family is alive, back to The Marauder's Era, but will being in his fathers time be such an adventure?_

_3.) __**Reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows**__ - The Order and The Weasley's along with a few others recieve a book for them to read. A book sent from the now dead Albus Dumbledore. A book that is telling them what Harry Potter is doing while on the run. When they read the book how will they react? Can they stop the deaths that will happen in the war? Set after Harry and Hermione and Ron leave the Burrow when the death eaters attack the wedding._

_Please take a vote on my Poll or in a review please take your pick. Thank You._

_If you cant get access to my Poll please leave me a review, you can leave your choices as reviews. Thank You_


	23. Forgivable and UnForgivable

**_Alright here you go (:_**

* * *

It took a little over ten minutes of waiting for the Marauders before they heard a noise coming from the dungeon door.

Harry took a deep breath as he saw his father, godfather and uncle close their eyes and turn away.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was terrified. He had been in his cell, the one he knew the Order of the Phoenix had provided for him, when the one they called Mad-Eye, came for him.

"You; Pettigrew, are leaving!" He heard the man bark out. Peter flinched like he always did, but he didn't know if it was from fear or from just being dragged out of his cold cell by a scarred hand.

"W-were are w-we going?" Peter whimpered out.

"You are going to meet some people." Mad-Eye growled when Peter whimpered louder, "Man up, boy, if you can be a traitorous rat then you should be able to talk to people without wetting yourself."

Peter ignored the man. He had heard it before, from his mother, from Sirius, from James, from everyone he considered friends; he knew he should be tougher, not mean but stronger but he just didn't understand why he was such a wimp.

They made their way out of the holding cells, through a very old looking house and into an office.

"Kingsley." Mad-Eye greeted the tall, dark, bald man.

"Mad-Eye," Kingsley nodded back before continuing, "Just waiting for you and the traitor. Closing this place up then heading to Hogwarts." Mad-Eye nodded then threw Pettigrew in the fireplace.

"See you there." Mad-Eye said then threw the floo powder that he had had in his hand and floo'ed away, taking Peter Pettigrew with him.

* * *

The doors to the dungeon opened and in walked Mad-Eye and Peter.

"He's all yours. Remember boy half an hour." With that Mad-Eye Moody left.

"Hello Peter." Harry hissed out. Peter flinched and backed away. The boy sounded so much like his lord that it was scary.

"W-what do you want?" He said bravely. "I don't want to talk to you. You ruined everything!"

"Did I?" Harry asked. He could see his father and the others in the shadows away from Peter. Peter didn't see them, he could only see Harry and because of that he thought they were alone.

"Yes! I had a plan, a plan to help everyone!" Peter was screaming by this point. This boy one he didn't even know the name of was standing there calmly talking to him. Who did he think he was Dumbledore?

"And what plan was that? What made you betray your friends?" Harry asked. James, Sirius and Remus stood tall and leaned in to hear from the shadows. They wanted to know, they wanted to know what went wrong.

"H-He is evil! I had no choice! H-He would have k-killed me if I said no!" Peter whimpered "Lucius M-Malfoy came to me during the Christmas break in sixth year. I-I had to j-join. It's either j-join or d-die on the spot." James and Sirius flinched; what Peter had said was true. It was join or die. Why should they be mad at Peter for not wanting to die?

"So you joined because you didn't want to die?" Harry asked softly, almost nicely. Peter looked at him with his small watery beady eyes with hope.

"Y-Yes I d-did." He said loudly.

"Liar!" Harry spat. "You cannot lie to me Peter." Peter swallowed loudly.

"I-I I'm not-JAMES!" Peter yelled when James, Sirius and Remus stepped out of the shadows.

"Harry, how is he lying?" James asked his son ignoring his small whimpering friend that was on his knees and moaning their names. "I know that if you refuse to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named he will kill you."

"You will see da-James. Remus?" Remus stopped looking at the boy he had once called a friend and turned to Harry.

"Yes?"

"The Truth Potion Severus gave us."

"Oh right." Remus took out the potion and walked over to Peter.

"Open." Remus said quietly. Peter however did not open. He backed away quickly and started to shake his head. When Remus walked after him he tried to turn into a rat that made Sirius and James mad.

"Open your damn mouth Peter." Sirius yelled, "NOW!", when Peter didn't comply. He hated seeing his ex-friend act like that. He wanted to know the truth wanting to know it now. He didn't want to see his ex-friend running around crying and whimpering.

"Open." Remus said again as he came to a stop in front of the fat boy. Peter slowly opened his mouth and took the truth potion, knowing that he would lose all his hope when he did.

Once the potion hit his lips, Peter's eyes became dazed. Harry nodded and stepped forward to sit in a chair in front of the rat-faced boy. James, Sirius and Remus grabbed chairs and sat next to Harry in front of Peter.

"Name?" Harry asked just to make sure the potion was working.

"Peter Percival Pettigrew." Peter said fazed.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. " Peter said. Harry nodded then looked at each of the people sitting next to him. It was up to them now, to ask what they wanted to know. James swallowed and closed his eyes as if he was in pain, then he opened them and looked at Peter.

"What is our group called?" James asked quietly.

"The Marauder's." Peter said with a small smile.

"What is a Marauder?" James asked. Peter frowned.

"A Marauder is a brother. We help each other, love each other. We make ourselves laugh; we treat ourselves as one and one as all. We are kind, and smart, and lo-loyal" Peter finished.

"Why did you do it?" Sirius spat out; he couldn't wait any longer "Why did you join _them_?_"_

"They offered me a place. As a spy."

"Why did you take it?" Remus asked. Peter had already said because they would kill him, but Remus felt he would feel better if Peter said it with the truth potion.

"Because then I would win. I wound be in the inner circle. I would be looked up too not looked down upon. The Dark Lord would like me." Sirius made a face. He sounded like Bella, his cousin, who loved the dark lord like a lover.

"Did you have to join?" James whispered.

"Yes or they would have killed me, but I wanted to join." Peter smiled at that.

"WHY?" Sirius yelled "WHY DID YOU WANT TO JOIN?"

"Because then I would be protected by him. What would you have done Sirius?" Peter asked.

"I WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THEN TO BETRAY MY FRIENDS!" Sirius yelled already on his feet. "I WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THEN TO BETRAY REMUS OR JAMES. LIKE WE ALL WOULD HAVE FOR YOU!"

"Friends? I don't think I was your friend! You used me as a pack mule. I would carry your books. Do all the things you asked. And then what? Hmm? You would treat me like CRAP then yell insults at me for being fat, being weak. I joined the dark lord because he is better than you! Because if I did then I would shine on my own." Peter yelled at them. Harry was disgusted at the little man. Voldemort better the Sirius? As if.

The truth potion began to wear off and when it did, Peter found the room silent with a raging Sirius, a disappointed Remus, and a silent James.

"W-what d-did I say?" Peter asked.

"Enough." Sirius hissed "Enough for us to know you're a traitor, and nothing more than a rat."

"NO!" Peter yelled shaking his head.

"We aren't friends, we won't protect you! When the war is over you will go to Azkaban, like I bet you would send me in a heartbeat!" Harry flinched. Sirius of course knew what would have happened in the future and he was right. Peter would have sent him to Azkaban without a second thought.

"P-Please." Peter begged. He ran up to Harry, which was a very stupid thing to do. "Don't l-let them. Y-You will help me won't you?" He whimpered.

"Get the fuck away from me before I rip your heart out." Harry hissed at him making Peter the rat whimper and run to Remus.

"Remus! Please you were my friend. You talked to me more than James and Sirius! I was a good friend wasn't I? You won't let them hurt your friend." Remus looked at Peter sadly. Just a few months ago that would have been true. He wouldn't have let anyone hurt Peter because Peter was his friend. But now, he didn't even want to look at him.

"Believe it or not I use to look up to you." Remus said quietly. Peter flinched back as if he had been burned, then slowly walked backwards from Remus. He spun around and fell to his knees in front of the Marauder's leader. James.

"Y-you won't let them hurt me? You'll protect me right?" James had had his head down the whole time Peter had been begging for forgiveness but now when looked up they all saw it. James had tears running down his face though his voice was still strong.

"Peter, you were my friend. I helped you when you needed it, I kept you around. Sirius didn't even like you; I told him to keep you around. I am a Potter and it is a great shame to mistrust your friend. I THINK OF IT AS A DISHOUR TO MISTRUST YOUR FRIENDS!" James yelled now as he wiped his tears. "HOW COULD YOU? I WOULD HAVE NEVER MISTRUSTED ANY OF YOU PETER. I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU! I-I loved you," James whispered the end. "Loved you like a brother, Peter. But all that is gone now."

Peter looked like he'd been slapped in the face. He would have run to Sirius and begged him too but even he knew that was pointless. As he looked around the room to find he had run out of options and they all wanted him to go to Azkaban he broke.

Peter let out a wail and a sob and began to cry.

"P-Please I'm sorry" Peter said as he laid shaking on the ground.

"No!" Harry yelled. "No; Peter don't!" But it was too late. Peter began yelling his "I'm sorry" and "please forgive me" repeatily.

"Please forgive me for being weak! I'm sorry! I was never strong like all of you."

"Peter STOP!" Harry yelled.

"Harry what's wrong?" James asked startled that his son was yelling.

"The mark will kill him if he turns sides. If he betrays Voldemort it will poison him! He can't apologies or-" Before he could finish explaining Peter let out a scream. This scream was different from his begging one. This one was a scream of agony of pain. Peter clenched his left arm were the dark mark was and yelled.

"Help! I'm sorry! Help me AHHH!" James, Sirius and Remus ran forward and ripped Peter's shirt off to find the dark mark spreading. It was different it was red and black and spreading like it was alive. By this point the dark mark was coving all of Peter's arm and chest. Harry ran forward and touched it and flinched back. It was burning hot. Peter laid twitching and thrashing.

"No." James whispered

"God! Peter see what the hell happens?!" Sirius yelled as he made a bucket of ice water appear and dumped on top of Peter. It did nothing but make Peter smoke.

"What do we do?" Remus asked turning to Harry his face full of tear tracks.

"I-I don't know I-." Harry didn't finish because Peter let out another scream as the dark, burning mark spreaded to his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry." was the last think Peter said before he stopped twitching and went limp.

James, Sirius and Remus stared at there once friend in horror. There was no doubt he was dead, but to die like that, even if he had betrayed them, no one should have died like that. Burning from the inside out all the way up the inside of your body and not being able to put out the burning fire poison.

James closed his eyes then screamed. Then Sirius screamed. Then Remus screamed. It wasn't screams of pain like they had had earlier coming from Peter. No it was screaming of grief, screaming of anger. They had just lost their friend as a traitor and now death had taken him as well.

"Dad." Harry whispered. James threw himself off the floor in front of Peter's still form and into his son's arms. He buried his face in Harry's shoulders as his whole body shook. He cried for his lost friend, a friend he had lost in more ways than one.

Remus was crying with Sirius when suddenly Sirius pushed him back gently and stood up. Determination was in his eyes and he helped Remus up, put a hand on James shoulder making him look up, and then helped him up as well. Now everyone was standing and staring at Sirius as he said.

"Let's go kill this bloody bastard." Hatred was dripping from his voice.

Harry hissed as his scar suddenly burned. They were running out of time and to Harry it felt like Voldemort was up to something.

"We got to go." The others nodded. They looked down at their dead friend and whispered goodbye. Sirius was the first to leave the room, followed by Remus. James kneeled down in front of Peter and took his hand.

"I forgive you. You said sorry and I know you meant it because y-you d-died. Just know I forgive you. Good bye Peter." James stood up and left. Harry put a white sheet to cover the body and as he closed the door, he cursed Voldemort for all he had done. He had stolen the innocents of people. Stolen there lives and poisoned their minds. Peter was lost because he was weak and fell into the hands of Voldemort.

"Good Bye Peter. At least now you're at peace." He closed the door and floo'ed after his father, Godfather, and uncle.

* * *

Voldemort stood in front of Severus Snape.

"Did you get an answer's for me?" He hissed. "Do you know were the boy Harry Potter is?"

"No my lord. He was not in school today." Severus said. He had been with Lily when Voldemort called him. Lily had cried and begged him not to go; she didn't know how much Severus wanted to stay. But no he had to, Voldemort was mad and Severus didn't want him to get angrier with him.

"Get ready Severus." Voldemort hissed.

"May I ask for what My Lord?" Voldemort laughed.

"_Crucio._" Severus whimpered but didn't scream. Voldemort released the spell.

"I like that you don't scream. Get ready Severus for we are going to go and kill the Potters. Then the Blacks, then the Lupin's then we attack Hogwarts! There is an item I need to retrieve." Severus nodded and his faced stayed the same, emotionless, although inside he was panicking.

"Go!" Voldemort yelled. "Go get the rest of the death eaters and bring Regulus Black to me. It's a shame he must die." Voldemort said though his lips formed a smile at the thought. Severus nodded and walked to the door.

"Severus." Voldemort called. Snape turned.

"Yes My Lord?"

"If you tell anyone of my plan, I will kill you myself." Severus didn't flinch just nodded and left quickly, as Voldemort began to hiss to his snake. He needed to warn the others before it was too late. However, it was already too late.

"_Come Nagini we have a muggle family to attack. Mudbloods alone deserve to die as do their families. Lily Evans at the moment is safe but her family isn't." _Voldemort laughed as he apparated away. Nagini hissed out a hiss that creepily sounded like a laugh as well.

* * *

**_So what did you think? What did you think about Peter? Im sorry if you did not like it, but eh. The end is coming! Who else should die? Please Review Thank You. Oh also who do you think should die in this story?_**

**_Will update soon._**


	24. The End Is Coming

**Hello everyone so here is the second to last chapter the next chapter will be the LAST chapter. For all times sake i will repeat that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER but if i did then I would have murdered Voldemort as a baby so he wouldnt have killed anyone. Anyways Here is the chapter enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**_Chapter 24 - The End Is Coming_**

The small town near Spinners End was quiet. The day had gone on like any other. At the time there were no kids, for most were just getting out of school. Nothing ever happened on the block near the small park. Today, however, was a day no one would ever forget.

A man, a tall man with a dark cloak seemed to have popped out of nowhere. He made his way to the house on the corner near the park. A snake, one that was bigger than a normal muggle had ever seen was wrapped around his neck.

_"These muggles live like all mudbloods. Dirty." _Voldemort hissed to his snake as he made his way up to what he knew to be the Evans' household. A small movement caught his eye and he turned to look into the small kitchen window of the next-door neighbor. The old lady of eighty-five had heard the noise that sounded like a gunshot and looked out the window. What she saw was the red eyes of the most fear man in the magical world.

He didn't need to kill her, she didn't know but Voldemort just laughed as he shot a green curse at the elderly woman who dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He proceeded to his target and opened the gate. Though the window he could see the stupid filthy muggles watching TV. Voldemort smirked at them, for being so trusting for simply being muggles he was about to kill.

John Evans and his wife Rose Evans were sitting in their living room watching TV when they heard the lock on the door click. John got up and walked into the front hallway to see a cloaked figure closing the door.

"Excuse me," John said loudly. "What do you think you are doing? Who are you?" When the cloaked man lifted his wand John paled. He backed away slowly then turned and ran back the way he had come.

"John? Sweet heart who was it?" Rose called to her husband when he came running into the room a minute later.

"Run! He's coming. Go get Petunia and get out!" He was looking over his shoulder for the man but he still hadn't walked into the living room, though he could hear someone hissing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Rose asked frightened.

"You cannot out run me muggles." Voldemort had finally made it to the living room though he had no snake on his shoulders like he did when he walked into the house.

"Like hell we can't." John yelled as he pushed his wife behind him. Voldemort laughed at him.

"Crucio." Rose Evans fell to the floor screaming. John didn't know what to do his wife had been standing behind him when the wizard had shot a curse at her and now she was screaming.

"STOP IT!" John yelled. Voldemort laughed at him but released the spell. He now had the Evans in the corner of the room, his wand pointing at their hearts.

"Why don't I make her bleed? To show you how dirty your blood really is." John glared at Voldemort. He would not show weakness; would not show that he was scared and wished nothing more than to cry like his wife was doing in his arms. John only wished Petunia wouldn't hear what was happening and would stay up stairs. Now he was regretting letting her stay home from school.

"Crucio." Voldemort sang out as the spell hit his target again. Rose screamed and screamed as tears streamed down her face. John was shaking with rage he didn't know how the man kept getting his wife as he was standing right in front of her.

As Rose screamed John heard another scream one that scared him even more. His oldest daughter had come down stairs to see what was going on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Petunia Evans yelled as she ran down the stairs and towards her mother and father. When she saw that the man hurting them was a wizard she yelled louder.

"YOU FREAK! LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU PSYCHO FREAK OF NATURE!" Voldemort hissed in anger. He was no freak he was Lord Voldemort! No muggle would call him as such and get away with it. He lifted the curse off of the mudblood's mother. John and Rose sighed in relief when the spell was lifted but they watched in horror as the man pointed his wand at their daughter.

"No leave her alone!" Rose moved forward as did John but it was too late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Petunia Evans fell the floor dead, just like the next-door neighbor had only minutes ago. Rose screamed as John just watched his daughter on the floor her eyes open but not seeing.

"NO!" Rose screamed as she looked at her eldest daughter lifeless body. She heard the man start hissing again and she flinched back. Her husband held her, as they backed away more into their small corner.

John and Rose heard something that sounded like something dragging on their wooden floor. Then they saw it; the large snake, that had come in with the evil man, was making its way towards their dead daughter.

_"Snack time Nagini." _The helpless parents could only look away as they saw the snake go forward, its mouth open wide. They tried to block out the noise the snake was making as they closed their eyes and held each other, waiting for their gruesome turn.

* * *

Severus Snape was running as fast as his legs would go. He had just left Riddle Manor and had made it to the gates of Hogwarts. As he opened the gates quickly the headmaster greeted him.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called. "What are you doing outside the wards?" Dumbledore had been in a meeting with the Order in his office when the castle informed him that there was someone opening the gates. As Headmaster he was able to apparate to see who it was.

"Headmaster, I have grave news! Please we need to hurry." Severus pleaded. Dumbledore took in his pale face and nodded.

"Hold onto my arm. The Order is in my office." Severus did as was told and soon felt Dumbledore turn on the spot.

They landed in Dumbledore's office and as soon as they did loud voices met their ears.

"Dumbledore, who was at the gates?" Came the voice of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Severus-" Dumbledore began.

"There is not enough time, headmaster. Voldemort is about to attack!" Snape yelled out cutting Dumbledore off. Harry who had been in the back of the office with James and the other Marauder's quickly joined Severus.

"Whom is he going after?" Harry asked as the Order stopped all their conversations and listened to Snape.

"The Potter's, The Black's, and The Lupin's. As soon as he does he is coming to Hogwarts." Was Snape's grim reply. James and Remus paled immediately while Sirius looked torn. He didn't know how to feel, the only member of his family he was worried about at the moment were Regulus and the Potter's.

"Well what are we waiting for?" James suddenly yelled, "They are attacking our parents! We need to move!" As he made his way to the door a loud voice yelled, "NO!"

"And why the ruddy hell not?" James yelled at Mad-Eye Moody.

"Boy! Can't you see that's what he wants? For us to go rescue the Potter's, Black's and Lupin's so that we don't get the last Horcrux" At Moody's statement he met three identical glares.

"I don't care!" James yelled, "That's my parents! You get the Horcrux; I'm going to them!" James yelled his hand already at the door. Nothing would have stopped him or his best friends from leaving, nothing except Harry yelling.

Harry was watching his father leave when his scar seared with pain. He let out a yell as he fell to the floor. Immediately Dumbledore and his father were at his side.

"Harry what did you see?" Dumbledore asked. James glared at the Headmaster before he asked Harry if he was all right.

"I'm fine. Voldemort is torturing the Evans'. Look Dumbledore you and the Order go and get the last Horcrux. I'm going to the Evans' home." Harry said getting up off the floor.

"What about my parents?" James asked.

"And mine." Remus and Sirius said together.

"I'll go to them too." Harry responded as he walked toward the now open door.

"We'll go with you." James said, following after him.

"No." was his son's reply, shaking his head.

"Like hell I won't Harry!" James yelled his face turning red.

"FINE!" Harry yelled, "Dumbledore, you Snape, and the Order find the Horcrux, destroy it and get the castle ready. James and I will go to the Evans, then the Potter's. Sirius-"

"I will go with Remus to the Lupin's and then to my family home." Sirius said in an even voice. Harry nodded and once everyone knew were they stood and what they were to do, James, Harry, Sirius, and Remus ran to the outskirts of the Hogwarts ground and disapparated away.

* * *

James and Harry landed on their feet when they arrived at the small village were the Evans' lived. The road was quiet but the quiet didn't last long when the screaming reached their ears. Harry and James jumped into action and ran toward the house where the screams were coming from.

As he ran James thought of what he was going to find. For the first time in a long time, James couldn't deny that he was scared. Scared of what he was going to find, scared of what he was going to face, and scared of what was going to happen to his family. But it was those fears that made him keep going. His Gryffindor courage flowed through his veins as he ran to give his aid to the parents of the love of his life.

Harry ran alongside of his father, not knowing that they were both feeling the same things. Harry could feel himself being frightened. He was scared that he and his father might be too late to save his grandparents. At the thought he pushed himself to go faster hoping that it was not too late.

With their Gryffindor courage both Harry and James blasted the Evans' front door open and ran in.

Cold laughter met their ears as they ran into the living room to find Lily's parents backed up in a corner and Voldemort standing in front of them. Voldemort turned to see James and Harry standing there with their wands pointed at him.

"Well this is a surprise," Voldemort said with an evil smile. "Nice of you to drop in."

"Leave them alone Voldemort!" Harry yelled his wand pointed at were Voldemort's heart should be, if he had one.

"We are just having some fun," Voldemort said with a smile. He pointed his wand at John Evans again and laughed as he screamed.

"STOP!" Harry yelled, "What the bloody hell is wrong with your sick mind? Leave now! There are two of us and only one of you. No minion's here to save your ass Tom! So I say it again _leave_." Harry said the last part with a hiss.

Voldemort seemed to have seen the truth behind those words because he said. "Very well I'll see you in a while were I promise you I will kill you." Voldemort threatened. "_COME NAGINI_."

Harry and James watched as the huge snake made its way to her master. Harry felt sick when he saw that the snake had been feeding on the one person Harry had known for most of his life. His Aunt Petunia. Voldemort let out one last laugh as his snake reached him and shot out a killing curse in the direction of the Evans before James or Harry could stop him.

John Evan's was watching as the man who had hurt him and his wife and killed his daughter prepare to leave. It felt too good to be true that they had been saved. When the snake reached the evil man he saw him send the green curse that had ending his daughter's life at his wife. Without a second thought John leapt in front of his wife. The only thought running though his mind was to protect his wife then he knew no more. John Evans fell to the floor dead as Voldemort apparated away.

Rose Evans screamed as she held her husband; tears running down her face for the loss of her daughter and the love of her life. Harry and James slowly walked towards Lily's mom.

"Mrs. Evans." Harry said quietly, his voice strained. He never got to know his grandparents and now he would never get to know his grandfather on his mother's side. He hoped he could meet both his grandparents on his father's side. With that thought he hurriedly dropped next to his grandmother and hugged her. Time was running out.

"Mrs. Evans." Harry said as he held the crying woman. "We have to go, it's not safe here. Please we have to hurry." Rose Evans looked like she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. She knew that the two boys that had saved her life would take her to her daughter. As if reading her mind Harry confirmed her thoughts.

"We will take you to Lily." Mrs. Evans leaned over, placing a kiss on her husband's forehead, before standing up, taking the comforting support of the two young men beside her. She didn't do that for her daughter because at one glance she quickly looked away, her face turning even whiter, if it was possible. Her daughter wasn't even her daughter anymore. All that was left of Petunia Evans was a stack of bloody human flesh.

Harry led his grandmother out of the house and with his father at his side they apparated back to the castle to the other last remanding Evans. Harry's last thought before he apparated was the loss of his grandfather and his aunt along with his cousin. He knew he would never again see Dudley Dursley, the boy who liked to call himself Big D.

* * *

Sirius and Remus landed on the small street that led to the Lupin's small home. As soon as they did Remus let out a huge breath as he shook.

"Oh god what if they what if…" Remus kept repeating as they ran up the street.

"Moony snap out of it!" Sirius yelled, his eyes darting around, looking for either Voldemort or his Death Eaters.

"I can't; what if were too late? Oh god, what if they are dead? It's my fault; my entire fault. They don't deserve to die Sirius! God what if they're what if…" Remus stopped ranting and also stopped running because Sirius stopped him.

"Remus we can't help them if you're like this! Stop! Okay? Please keep your head on and calm down okay?" Remus took a deep breath and nodded. They ran the rest of the way to find a peaceful looking house.

Remus let out a sigh of relief as he and Sirius ran to the front door and knocked; their wands out and in their hands.

They both could hear footsteps coming to the door and then watched as the door slowly opened.

"Remus?" Raven Lupin asked as she opened the door a crack. Raven soon let out a cry of shock as her son threw the door opened and engulfed his mother in a hug.

"Remus?" Mrs. Lupin asked again as her son hugged her tightly repeatedly whispering his I love you's. "What's the matter?"

Just then Jonathan Lupin walked towards the front door.

"What's going on?" Mr. Lupin asked as he saw his son hugging his mother tightly. Remus let go of his mother and not caring how unmanly it was he hugged his father.

"Remus? Tell us what's going on?" Mr. Lupin said as he held his son for a moment then pushed him back lightly.

"Death Eaters are on their way to attack you. We have to go!" Sirius said suddenly. Remus nodded as he hugged both his parents again.

"So scared." He muttered "Thought I lost both of you." Mrs. Lupin smiled sadly as she hugged her only son tightly.

"Let's go." Mr. Lupin said as he glanced around for any danger. Mr. Lupin and Sirius made their way to the edge of the house; their wands draw and ready to attack anyone who would wish to harm them.

Remus watched as his mother and father apparated away and threw a glance at his best friend.

"I'm so glad we got here in time." Remus whispered. Sirius nodded with a soft smile, then as one both Werewolf and dog animangus apparated away.

* * *

James, Harry and Mrs. Evans landed just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Before they could move however they heard four identical popping noises meaning four people had also apparated to the gates of Hogwarts as well.

James and Harry drew their wands and soon found four wands pointed at them as well. James saw that it was Remus and his parents along with Sirius so he dropped his wand. Harry did so as well, but slowly.

Mr. Lupin watched his son and his friend drop their wands so he followed them.

"I'm glad you're alright Mr. and Mrs. Lupin." James said quietly as the group made its way up towards the castle.

"Thank you James." Mrs. Lupin said.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked his best mate as he walked next to him. James looked to the floor as he answered.

"Lily's dad and sister are dead. We could only save her mother." Sirius and Remus looked at Mrs. Evans who was holding on to Harry like her life depended on it. Tears were still streaming down the poor woman's face when they reached the castle and opened the front doors.

"If everything went as planned then Dumbledore and those who will fight should be in the Great Hall." Harry told them as they led the group to the Great Hall. As they entered they were met with the sight of half the hall being full of adults and students. As they walked into the room a loud cry was heard.

"MUM!" Lily yelled as she got up from her seat and ran towards her mother. Rose Evans let out a whimper before she ran and met her daughter half way. Rose hugged Lily tightly as tears streamed down her face. Lily hugged her mother as she cried, tears coming into her eyes though she didn't let them fall.

"M-Mum what's wrong? W-What happened?" Lily asked though she didn't know whether she really wanted to know or not.

"There g-gone. J-John and P-Petunia." Lily felt as if her heart had broken as she heard her mother whimper out the sentence. Lily held her mother as they both cried.

"I'm so s-sorry." Lily said as tears leaked from her eyes. It was her fault! All her fault, because she was a witch her sister and father were dead. "I'm so s-sorry mummy. It's my fault that this happened; because I'm muggleborn."

Rose Evans was shaking her head. "It's not your fault honey don't say that." Lily only cried harder as she held her last family member.

James and Harry were watching the Evans, as was the rest of the hall when the great hall doors opened again and in ran Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was bloody, badly beaten and had a scar across the side of his right cheek. Immediately Harry and James ran to their friend to see if he was all right.

"I'll live." Severus said as he caught his breath. When Harry asked what happened he said, "I went back to Voldemort as soon as you, James, Sirius and Remus left and for some reason he was angrier than he ever was before. I only just got away; he has sent Death Eaters to the Potter's, Black's and Lupin's you must hurry!" Harry and James nodded and were making their way to Dumbledore along with Sirius and Remus when Severus yelled out again.

"SIRIUS!" Sirius turned at the loud, almost panicky sound coming from Severus. "Regulus is nowhere to be found. I told him Voldemort wanted to kill him and his parents and told him not to go when Voldemort calls, but now I can't find him." Sirius visibly paled as he felt his heart stop. He knew they needed to hurry.

As Severus, Lily, Mrs. Evans, and the Lupin's were escorted out of the hall and to the hospital wing, Harry and the others were talking to Dumbledore.

"Sir, James and I will go to the Potter's while Remus and Sirius go to the Black's." Harry told the headmaster. "Please Sir, you must make sure that all the students that are not fighting are off the grounds, and everyone that is fighting is ready. I doubt we have much time before Voldemort himself comes to Hogwarts." The hall flinched but Harry ignored them, his mind set on what is to come "Did you find the Horcrux?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes I have. I will do as you asked Harry now please you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin must hurry and please be careful. I'll see all of you soon." Harry nodded and quickly left the hall the Marauder's at his heals.

"Please be careful Sirius and you too Remus." Harry said as he and his father apparated to Potter Manor but not before they both heard "We will" from both Sirius and Remus.

* * *

Harry and James for the second time that day apparated away from Hogwarts and to a home that was about to be or was already being attacked.

"Come on this way." James said as he led his son down the path that lead to his home. As Harry followed his father he couldn't help but admire how beautiful the Manor was. The Manor itself was as big as a castle. Not as big as Hogwarts but close to it. It had a beautiful huge lawn with lots of flowers. As soon as they reached the front doors, which Harry saw were made of oak wood just like the ones in the great hall, James didn't even bother to knock he just ran in and started yelling.

"MUM!" James yelled as he ran into the living room "DAD!" James and Harry heard someone running towards the living room so they both quickly drew there wands though dropped them as soon as they saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter enter to room.

"James? What going on why are you here?" Mary Potter asked her son. James pulled his mother and father into a hug as he explained what was happening.

"We have to go! Voldemort is going to send Death Eaters to attack you; we have to go NOW!" James yelled pulling himself out of his father and mothers embrace.

"Okay let's take the Floo." Harold Potter said as he walked over to the fire place and threw floo powder in it. Bad luck was on their side though because nothing happened.

"The Floo isn't working. Why isn't it-" Just then the Potter family heard rounds of laughter coming from outside. Instantly Harold Potter stiffened as he grabbed Harry and his son and threw them to his wife.

"Leave now." Mr. Potter said as he drew his wand and pointed it in the direction of where the laughter was coming from. It was slowly coming closer and closer. Harold saw that his wife and son had not left and were just standing there.

"No." James said as he stared at his father his eyes hard. Harry felt a feeling of dread form in his stomach, he felt like he had seen this before, lived through it before with his own father.

James moved to stand next to his father when his father pushed him towards his mother.

"Mary run! Take them out back! I'll hold them off! Just GO!" As soon as Mr. Potter said that Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. It had been the same thing his own father had said to his mother before Voldemort killed him. Mary Potter had tears in her eyes as she pulled her son towards the back door. James refused to move so Mrs. Potter had to force him out. Harry stood next to his grandfather intent on fighting alongside him when his felt his father grab his arm and drag him out with him. Now Mrs. Potter was dragging out her son while James dragged out his own.

Just as they made it out the back door and to the back gate they heard the front door blast open. James and Harry along with James mother watched though the living room window as Death Eaters piled into the room that held Harold Potter.

Twenty-Five death eaters entered the room and all James and Harry could do was watch helplessly as they saw Mr. Potter fight them off one or two at a time.

James watched with proud eyes as he saw ten Death Eaters fall at his father's hand. He wanted to run in there and help him, wanted nothing more than to kill anyone and everyone who wished to do his family harm. But he knew he couldn't, his mother was pulling them away from the gate, not wanting to see what would happen but both boys refused. They had some hope that the father and or grandfather would make it out alive.

James, Harry, and Mary Potter watch in horror as a Death Eater snuck up behind Harold Potter and shot a green curse at him. The Potter patriarch fell to the floor, dead. At the same time Mary Potter fell to her knees with a scream of "NO!"

James with tears streaming down his own face tried to pick his mother up but failed. He was just as distraught as she was, but he knew he had to get her to safety.

With the help of Harry who also had tears in his eyes that matched those of his own. They managed to pick up his mother and apparated to Hogwarts.

The last thing the three of them saw and heard was the laughter of the Death Eaters as the once beautiful Potter Manor went up in flames with the Dark Mark, blazing in the emerald green of the killing curse, above it.

* * *

Sirius and Remus arrived at Black Manor but as soon as they did all hope of saving the Black Family was gone. Above Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was the Dark Mark shining brightly, the green color of it muted, letting the pair know that it had been there for some time.

Sirius whole face paled as his knees gave out. Yes he didn't like his family and yes he had run away but it was still his family. He had little hope in his heart that maybe one day his mother might love him again like she did before he went to Hogwarts.

"Padfoot come on," Remus whispers as he helped him up. Sirius slowly stood up and started making his way to the door. Remus could feel Sirius shaking and could also hear him muttering "No." over and over again.

As Sirius made his way to the door he started thinking about the times before Hogwarts when his mother would kiss him goodnight, when they would have dinner as a family and share laughs and smiles. Sirius snapped out of it when Remus opened the door to the place he had once called home.

Sirius and Remus walked into the dark Manor to find Sirius' mother dead at the foot of the stairs next to the door. Sirius let out a small sob but did not let the tears fall. Remus conjured up a white rose and placed it in-between the cold hands of Mrs. Black. Sirius made his way farther into the house and Remus followed. Sirius made it to the kitchen door and slowly opened it scared of what might be laying ahead.

On the floor of the small kitchen laid the body of Sirius' father. Sirius let out a small cry as he rushed forward and knelt down next to him.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius began to whisper. "I'm so sorry dad." As Sirius grabbed his father's hand tears began to flow down his pale cheeks. As he cried a memory began to flood his mind.

_"DAD!" young Sirius Black yelled, "Are you watching?"_

_"Yeah kid I am. Don't fall!" Orion Black yelled as his son flew on his new broom. "Just grip the front of the broom tightly and lean forward."_

_"Okay dad." Sirius did as he was told and soon was flying perfectly. A huge smile was on Mr. Black's face as he watched his six-year-old son fly his first broom._

_"Great job Kiddo. I'm so proud of you." Sirius eyes had a twinkle as he flew closer to his dad who had to duck to avoid being hit. Instead of getting angry Orion Black laughed along with his son._

**The memory changed.**

_The day was warm and sunny, and it found a small boy named Sirius Black in the back yard with his father._

_"Come on dad." Sirius said as he pulled his father's hand. "You promised."_

_"I know." Orion Black said to his son. "Get on my back." Sirius smiled as he jumped on his father's back. As soon as he was on his father began to run around the yard laughing. Sirius laughed with his father as they both fell into the soft grass._

_"Dad?" Sirius asked as he laid next to his father in the grass._

_"Yeah kid?" Orion Blacks asked._

_"Will you always love me?" Sirius asked as he turned to face his father._

_"Sirius Orion Black I will always love you because you are my son. As long as you are happy I will always be happy for you. Sometimes I may not show it but please remember that I will always love you."_

The memory faded, and even more tears flooded Sirius' eyes. That had been the summer before he started Hogwarts and also the last time his father had said he loved him. He had thought his father had lied to him about always loving him but knew that it was his mother that made his father act the way he did.

"I'm so sorry dad." Sirius whispered for the last time. "I love you. Goodbye." Sirius whispered before he wiped his tears and left the kitchen, making his way to the front door.

A cry reached Remus' and Sirius' ears and the pair froze at the door.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius asked as he turned away from the door to face Remus. Remus slowly nodded when they heared the cry again. Almost instantly Sirius jumped over his mother's body and flies up the stairs, Remus on his heels.

"Wait Sirius! What if it's a trap?" Remus said in between clenched teeth. Sirius ignored his friend as he paused to listen to the sound in which the cry had come from. When he heard it again he went up the next flight of stair and ran to the room it had come from, Remus following behind him closely.

Now Remus and Sirius were standing outside the drawing room door and they slowly made their way inside to find…

Regulus Black there on the floor.

Sirius ran into the room and to his brother side in half a second.

"Siri." Regulus whispered.

"It's alright Reg I'm here." Sirius said as he took in the sight of his brother, bloody, beaten and from the torn holes in his shirt Sirius could see the dark mark that had killed Peter on his brother's chest.

"I'm so sorry Regulus." Sirius said as new tears began to form and fall from his eyes.

"Siri I tried to tell them. Mother didn't believe me. S-She locked me in this room. I-I don't know what happened. I t-think father was in the k-kitchen. Death Eater's beat me t-then l-left." Regulus tried to explain. Every word he said was met with a cough and a spit of blood from his mouth.

"They're dead Regulus." Sirius whispered. Regulus let out a small whimper before he began to cry. It was a heart-breaking cry, one that he didn't even make when he was being tortured. Sirius began to cry as well as he held his dying brother in his arms.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I t-tried to warn-"

"No it's not your fault Reg. It's not your fault." Sirius told his brother as he held him tighter. "Not your fault."

"I love you Sirius." Sirius was about to reply when he felt his brother's body go limp.

"No." Sirius said "No; Regulus? Regulus wake up." Sirius yelled as he held onto the stiffening body of his brother. Tear began to fall faster out of the last Black's eyes. "PLEASE WAKE UP REGULUS!" Sirius pleaded but his brother never woke.

"Please, I never got to say I love you too. Please. Just please." Remus watched as his friend, the one who was always hard, always laughing and smiling break. He had only seen Sirius cry twice in the time he had known him and when he did it was a totally different Sirius but this was different. Remus knew that something inside Sirius broke. Together after Remus had to pull Sirius away from his dead brother, they made their way out of the house and apparated away leaving behind a house full of three dead people and the Dark Mark still shining above them.

* * *

Remus and Sirius entered the head master's office to find the rest of the Order waiting for them. As soon as they walked in all the talking stopped and every pair of eyes found them. Sirius took a deep breath before he said, "My family is dead." The Order members didn't know what to say but Sirius didn't care. He searched the room and found the hazel eyes he had been looking for.

"My father's dead" James said loud enough for the room to hear. Sirius and Remus both felt something else break inside of them but ignored it. Sirius slowly walked toward James as James did the same to him. They met each other half way, and now Sirius was standing in front of James and James was standing in front of Sirius. They stood there standing and facing each other for a whole minute before they threw themselves into each other's arms. They didn't care that the whole Order was watching all they cared for was the comfort they were both seeking from each other. The Order could see both boys' shoulders shaking as they cried into each other's shoulder. Harry, knew that his father and godfather would want whatever they said to be private, so he casted a silencing spell around the pair, daring anyone to question him.

"I never got to say I love you" Sirius whispered into his best friend's shoulder.

"Im sorry" James told him "I never got to tell my father that I was proud to be his son"

"He knew" Sirius reassured him "I know he did. He was just as proud for you to be his son as you were for him to be your father"

"And Regulus knew Sirius. He knew that you loved him, and even though your family turned on you I know that they loved you. Your mom loved you, your dad loved you. Even if they didn't show it. Oh it's okay Padfoot." James said as he held his brother of everything but blood as he cried. James closed his eyes as he cried into his friends shoulder.

"It's alright Prongs." Sirius said as well as he held James. They cried into each other's shoulders for a few minutes before they both took a deep breath a let go. James hazel eyes searched Sirius grey ones before he said.

"We will make it through this alright?" He said more to himself then to Sirius but Sirius nodded anyways.

"We will make it together," Sirius, promised his eyes now looking determined, matching the ones of James Potter. They wiped their faces and brushed away the tears and turned to face Dumbledore just as he cleared his throat. No one noticed Harry breaking the charm.

"I would first like to say sorry for all of your losses." Dumbledore began as he looked at the Potter's and the last of the Black's. "We have finally destroyed the last of Voldemort's Horcrux though we are now waiting for Fabian and Gideon to get out of the hospital wing," Dumbledore said, as his face grew tight.

"Why?" Harry asked from the back where he was sitting with his mother. "What happened to them?"

"We entered the chamber with the recording of you using Parsaltounge when Fabian and Gideon saw the huge snake. You told us that it had shrunk but I'm guessing it grew back so we were not prepared for a huge snake to be in front of us. Fabian and Gideon were shocked by the creature," Dumbledore said grimly.

"So there in the hospital wing because of shock?" Remus asked.

"No, they got over it rather quickly. While we were looking for the Horcrux they were playing with the snake. Well, Gideon was inside its mouth while Fabian was laughing and riding on its back when the snake twitched for some reason." Dumbledore explained though everyone could now see the corners of his mouth go up. "Fabian freaked out and jumped off its back and twisted his ankle while Gideon got scared and tripped on his way getting out of the snake's mouth. A fang scratched his arm as he jumped out. Being scratched by a basilisk fang won't kill you but it will make you very sick so he is being taken care of alongside his brother for being idiots." The room although some had just lost family members laughed lightly. A little laugh was all it took to lift the spirits of those who were sad. They would grieve after the war was over right now they needed to end the war.

Just then a voice that boomed though out the whole castle was heard.

"I know you are preparing to fight." Voldemort's voice said. "And I do not want to fight you." Sirius snorted. "But those who stand in my way, woman, child or man will die. Just give me Harry Potter and you shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded." The voice died out and every head in the room turned to face Harry.

Harry was now standing next to his mother his head held high. He was not scared; he could feel all his Gryffindor courage flood his body as he made his way to the front of the room. He turned to face everyone in the room and said, his tone firm, "It's time".

* * *

**So what did you think? Im am so sorry for those who loved Regulus but I thought he should die. Next chapter is the last please tell me who you think should pass and who shouldnt. If you dont then I really dont want to get bad reviews for killing off a character that you liked. I would like to take this time to say thank you to those who have followed this story from the beginning and have shown your support by reviewing. Thank You! Next chapter should be up in about a weeks time, it not then sooner.**

**_Review_**


End file.
